A Brand New Experience
by walkingonsnow
Summary: Alex leaves New York only to be introduced to a brand new experience-love...ish?
1. Goodbye New York!

"Dean, we need to talk," Alex said as she looked pleadingly into Dean's eyes.

Dean in turn looked into her eyes,"What is it, Russo?"

"You know that my family owns the Waverly Sub Station."

"Yeah."

"Well, this is kind of hard to tell you, since we..."

"Russo, it's okay just tell me."

"'My parents got an offer to start a Sub Station in California."

"Oh, that's awesome!"

"It is."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It means that we're all moving down to California. It means that we'll be apart for who knows how long and I don't know if I want that for us. Right now."

"Listen, you and me are good; we're solid. If that's what you have to do, then that's what you have to do."

"So, where does that leave us?"

"We stand where we are now. Together."

"You mean that?"

"Sure, I do. I'll be here when you need me."

"Aww, you're so sweet."

"I love you, Alex."

As Dean let his words roll off his tongue, Alex just stared at him with confusion in her eyes.

* * *

Alex had just finished getting all of her boxes down from her room into the laundry room, they call the garage. As she looked around, she looked mournful to what she was leaving behind.

Her mom walked up behind her, "Is everything okay?"

Alex looked back at her mom, "I don't want to leave all of this."

Theresa looked confused,"Honey, we're not leaving all of this. We're taking it with us."

"That's not what I mean mom. I mean I don't want to leave New York, Harper... Dean."

"Oh, so that is what this is about. Let me tell you something. You don't need to worry because you're going to come back in the summer."

"What?"

"Yeah, what do you think about this? Your dad and I decided that because we do want to keep the Waverly Sub Station, your Grandma is going to take care of it. She's going to run this Sub Station while we run the new one in California."

A smile spread across Alex's face as she said, " Really? (_Theresa nods her head_) I love that idea! I need to go tell Harper."

"Okay but be quick, your dad wants to stop and buy some pudding before we leave the city."

Alex stopped mid stride and looked back at her mom with a smile.

* * *

Upstairs in the Sub Station, Harper sat at the counter by herself playing with a salt shaker.

"Harper! I have exciting news!"

"What? Battle Diva is coming to town? Wow that means that I'll have to make a costume for her arrival. And it really has to look good, no macaroni like last time. It really just didn't stick..."

"HARPER! That's not my news! _(Harper stops talking and looks at Alex_) My mom said that I'll be coming back for next summer! So we can hang out then! It's not like I'll never be back."

Just as Harper began to smile, Jerry called for Alex, "Alex it's time to go! Bye Harper we'll see you soon."

Glumly Harper said, "Bye Mr. Russo."

Alex walked around the counter and pulled Harper in for a hug, "Remember to call, okay?"

"Yeah, just promise me, Alex."

"What is it?"

"That you won't forget me."

"Harper, I won't forget you, you're my best friend."

**xoxo**

**I know, I know. I should be writing for _The Married Life _but I just don't know what to write right now. So instead, I looked at some of my really old work and decided to add some missing words and punctuation. I think eventually I might go in and do some major surgery on this stuff like actually make it have more quality or I just might keep it the same to keep the essence of my original work? I don't know; but for right now, this is a good occupation.**

**Original post date: 5-16-2010**

**Edited post date: 1-7-2011  
**


	2. Hello Cali!

(It was agreed upon that they would stop wizard training until they were more comfortable with the area.)

After the extremely long road trip to the Russo's new home, Malibu, California, They all stepped out of the moving truck to look at their new house.

Jerry was the first to say, "Well, guys this is our new home!"

Theresa cut in, "Oh my Jerry, it's beautiful!"

Max ran into the house yelling, "I call dibs on the vanilla ice cream!"

Theresa ran in after him, " Honey! That's not ice cream!"

Justin looked at Alex and said, "Well this looks like a start of a new life."

Alex replied, "Yeah I guess so."

Justin and Alex were walking into this house when Jerry said, "Okay, let's start bringing in the boxes. No? Okay. I guess no help then."

* * *

Alex was exploring the house when she heard a knock on the front door which she went to go open.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie! You must be my new neighbor!"

"Hi, I'm Alex. Yes, I am your new neighbor."

"This is going to be so exciting because I assume we'll be going to the same school!"

"If you're going to Seaview High then yeah you assumed right. I'm a sophomore."

"Me too! Do you want to come over to my house? I know my parents would love to meet you!"

"Umm okay."

Mitchie led Alex to her house next door and introduced Alex to Connie, Mitchie's mom.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Torres."

"It was nice to meet you too Alex. Hope to see you over here more."

"Mom..." Mitchie started to blush and Alex giggled.

"It's okay, it's totally cool. I'll be sure to be over more. That is if I'm welcomed."

"Always, don't ever hesitate to come over," Connie said.

Mitchie turning bright red now said through gritted teeth, "Yeah okay mom! We're just going to go upstairs now."

"Okay girls."

After arriving in Mitchie's room, Alex and Mitchie talked for hours. They felt like they had known each other for a very long time.

"Wow, I guess I lost track of time. I better get home before my mom gets worried."

"Well, okay. Come over for breakfast tomorrow. We can get ready for school together."

"Okay, bye."

"You can just climb out the balcony."

"What?" Alex looked at Mitchie astonished as if Mitchie had just asked Alex to go streaking naked through the mall.

"Yeah, well maybe not tonight but our balcony's are close enough that we could just put a board across and you could walk over or you could walk on that tree in between if you wanted too."

"I think, I'll just walk out the door."

"Okay, it's really up to you."

"Alright, bye. See you tomorrow bright and early!"

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, Alex climbed onto the tree from her balcony that was in between her balcony and Mitchie's. She jumped over onto Mitchie's balcony and walked into Mitchie's room where Mitchie had already waken up and was brushing her teeth in her bathroom which was in her room.

Alex walked into the bathroom and smiled at Mitchie, "Hey!"

Mitchie spit out her toothpaste into the sink and said, "Hey! I see you already got ready."

"Yeah, well I figured that I would get ready first so you can advise me against it or compliment it."

Mitchie smiled and looked at Alex's outfit which consisted of a gray racer-back tank under an unbuttoned fitted black vest, white skinny jeans, and grayish bronze boots that came up right under her knee accessorized with a bronze chain necklace with cute bronze bows and a black belt with bronze accents.

"I give you a thumbs up on the outfit!"

"Well thank you very much! Now what are you going to wear?"

Mitchie ran over to her walk-in closet and picked out an empire waist-ed navy blue t-shirt, a pair of gray skinny jeans and black Uggs. She looked over at Alex for approval.

"Uhh, it's okay. But it needs pizazz!" Alex ran into Mitchie's walk-in closet and Mitchie followed.

Finally after about half an hour of searching Mitchie walked out of her closet wearing a metal gray t-shirt dress with a wide leather brown belt on top of black leggings with leather brown slouched boots and a gold chain necklace.

"Perfect!"

Connie came up to Mitchie's room, "Mitchie, you better hurry up or else I'm going to have to drive you to school! Oh hello there Alex. I didn't hear you come in. When did you get here?"

Alex and Mitchie looked at each other and giggled.

Connie said, "Well, okay just be quick you might have time to eat breakfast."

* * *

Alex walked into her new school taking in everything with Mitchie right by her side.

Mitchie interrupted Alex by saying, "Oh here they come!"

Out of curiosity Alex asked, "Who's they?"

"Lilly and Oliver, they're my friends. I think you'll like them."

"Okay."

Lilly and Oliver came up and Lilly was the first to greet. "Hi Mitchie. Hi my name is Lilly and this is Oliver."

Alex replied, "Hi I'm Alex."

Oliver bolted straight up and said, " Y'know Lilly, you don't have to introduce me to her, I could have done that!"

Lilly said, "Yeah well you were just a little too slow at it so I did it for you. Besides it doesn't matter who does the introducing as long as we're introduced."

Alex and Mitchie giggled which ended abruptly when Lilly spotted Miley, "Oh no there's Miley."

Alex turned and looked in the direction that Lilly was looking, "Who's Miley?"

Mitchie jumped in, "Only the most mean girl to hit the rosters at Seaview High, or at least that I know of."

Alex studied the group that enveloped Miley. "Who are the people with her?"

Mitchie answered Alex's question, "The one with the straight blond hair and who's stick thin, that's Tess Tyler. I went to Camp Rock with her over the summer she wasn't the nicest thing on earth but she seemed to have a change of heart until I saw her at the mall with Miley and I overheard them talking about me. She's in our grade. Oh and her mom is a pop star. The one that has the wannabe edgy haircut who's also really thin is Zoey Adams, daughter of the designer Brooke Adams known for her edgy designs. She can be really catty sometimes. She's also in our grade. She's dating the guy with wavy brown hair, he's Shane Gray. He's in that world renown band Connect 3 with his brother Nate Gray and Jason Gray but Jason is in college and is currently dating Cora Corman that pop singer who sang Entering Bootytown. Nate is the one with the bushy-slash-curly hair. He used to be really close to dating Tess but then started dating Miley. And now Tess is dating Jake Ryan, you know him."

Astonished Alex said, "Wow, that's intense, so why are they all here?"

Lilly then took the opportunity and jumped in, "Well Jake had to come to school here which then brought all of his friends along. He just so happened to take an interest in Miley and that's why she's not our friend anymore."

Alex had enough, "Wow that's pathetic."

Just as Alex had finished her sentence, Miley caught there eyes staring at her. She came over in her stiletto heels clicking on the floor and gave Mitchie a stare down, "Listen here _Mitchie,_ I don't know what your problem is but a picture would last longer."

Mitchie came back with, "Yeah but why would I waste my time?"

Miley scoffed and turned around on her heels toward her group. When she got there they all turned and stared at Mitchie.

Mitchie just a little intimidated said, "C'mon guys let's get out of here."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Thanks to everyone who is reading my nonsense :) Just a little itty bitty note to enhance the story. For Zoey Adams, I had in mind Taylor Momsen. Review? :D**


	3. First Day of School

They all took a seat on the court yard lunch table benches, Lilly and Oliver across from Mitchie and Alex.

Curious Lilly asked, "So what classes do you have Mitchie? Alex? Oliver?"

They all took out there schedules and compared.

Mitchie was the first one to speak out of all of their disappointment, "Bummer. We don't have many classes together this year."

Oliver said, "Yeah, my schedule is almost completely different then yours Mitchie. Teen Leadership, Spanish, Workshop, English, Algebra, P.E., History, then Chemistry."

Lilly said, "Teen Leadership, English, Spanish, Study Hall, P.E., History, Algebra, then Chemistry. Oliver we only have two classes together and lunch!"

Mitchie said, "Study Hall, Spanish, History, English, Chemistry, Desktop Publishing, Algebra, Music and Composition. Hmm. Only one class with each of you and lunch. What about you Alex?"

Alex said, "Algebra, Spanish, Chemistry, Theatre, Study Hall, History English, and Art. Wow no classes with Lilly... I have one class with both Oliver and Mitchie and then we have lunch together."

Disappointment in her voice Mitchie said, "Well I guess we better go to our classes because the bell is going to ring."

As soon as she finished the bell rang and everybody was scattering to their designated classroom.

* * *

Alex walked into the classroom with an unpleasant surprise. She sat down close to the door when the teacher walked in.

Coach Kelly (the algebra teacher) said to Alex, "I wouldn't sit there if I were you."

Confused Alex stood up and looked around. Everybody else was sitting down. Then she saw the kid sitting behind her point at the namecards. She looked at the one on her desk and it said 'Eric Carter'. She wandered around the room looking for her namecard hoping not to look stupid in front of Miley's entire crew. As she had her head bent down and scanning the desks, she walked right into someone. She looked up and there standing right before her was Miley.

Miley shrieked, "EXCUSE ME! Who are _you_ to walk into_ me_?

Alex looked at her, "Beg your pardon?"

Nate, who was already sitting down behind Miley looked up at Alex, who he didn't know who she was. He was captured by her beauty and couldn't take his gaze off of her. Well until Miley turned around almost knocking Nate out with her huge slouch bag.

Miley apparently upset said, "NATE! Why are you staring into space? I'm talking to you!"

Nate got back into focus, "What did you say Miley?"

"I said, why aren't you paying any attention to what I'm saying?"'

"And what was it that you were saying?"

"UGH! Just forget about it. Can you believe that girl? She's so full of herself. Look at how she's dressed!"

"Who?"

"NVM!"

Nate scanned the room and found his mystery girl at the other side of the room. He was a little disappointed that he wasn't sitting close to her.

* * *

After class, Nate saw his mystery girl walk out of class. As he walked out of the class with Miley and her crew he followed that girl with his eyes. She was walking with Mitchie to their next class. Nate had the strongest urge to just go up and introduce himself to her but his shy side got the better of him and he stayed close to Miley as they walked to Miley's locker.

Miley caught Nate's eyes locked on that girl. "Natey? Who you lookin' at?"

Nate turned to Miley and said, "I don't know."

"...Okay. Well, we just got invited to a party Friday night. We're going right?" Her question wasn't much of a question but a declaration.

"Yeah I guess. Hey the guys and I've got to be going otherwise we'll be late for Spanish."

Miley leaned in for a quick peck on the lips but Nate moved quickly to her cheek and walked away.

* * *

Nate walked into Spanish with Jake and Shane behind him. Nate stopped abruptly when his mystery girl was in his view, which made Jake and Shane walk into Nate.

Nate tried to play it off by walking in more smoothly and he tried to sit close to his mystery girl but was pulled back by Jake to sit in the back corner. All class long he couldn't keep his attention off of his mystery girl who always seemed to be with that Mitchie Torres.

The rest of the day it seemed as though Nate and his mystery girl had every class together. Probably because he couldn't get her off his mind.

* * *

It came to the last class of the school day and Nate was sitting at a random table in his art class when he looked up and saw his mystery girl walk into the class. He immediately lit up. He sat up a little bit taller and tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. It really caught his attention when the teacher said, "Pick a partner for this next activity." Immediately he had his mystery girl in mind.

The assignment was, "Once you pick your partner, you are going to draw them and it will be your first piece that is put into your portfolio."

Everyone got up and scattered to people they knew to pick as partners. Nate walked right up to her table but it seemed that she already had a partner.

But Nate couldn't help but try, "Hi, I'm Nate I was wondering if I could be your partner?"

Alex looked up into Nate's eyes and he was taken aback by the beauty of her brown eyes. She said to him, "Uhm, hi Nate. I'm really sorry but I already have a partner. Hugh." Alex said pointing to the not-so-bad looking boy next to her.

Hugh looked challengingly at Nate. Nate couldn't help but chuckle. "Well then do I at least get to know your name?"

Before Alex could answer, someone tapped on Nate's shoulder.

When Nate turned around he was surprised to see Miley. Miley lunged onto Nate's arm.

"Natey! Isn't this wonderful we're in all of the same classes this year! I went to the counselor and demanded a switch of classes so we could be in all of the same ones!"

The teacher, hearing the loud talking coming from Miley, came over to the group,"Is there a problem here?"'

Miley immediately chirped in,"No M'am, as long as you let me be this guy's partner."

Upon hearing this and seeing the way Miley held onto Nate, the teacher was a little concerned,"I don't know if I'm too keen on the idea of you two working together,"the teacher said this to Miley and Nate,"I have a feeling that if I let you two work together then you won't do any work. So I'm sorry but I'm going to pick your partners."

Miley let out a groan and with that the teacher picked the two closest people, Alex and Hugh, to mix and match Miley's and Nate's partner.

After deciding the teacher said,"Alright Alex with Nate and Miley with Hugh. Now get started."

Miley shooed Alex off of the chair so she could take a seat by Hugh. Alex happily got up and sat down at Nate's table.

Nate hesitated to walk over. Alex noticed and said,"Come take a seat next to me, I don't bite. Promise."

Nate blushed a little and slowly walked over to the seat and sat down. When Nate sat down, Alex opened her sketchbook to a blank page and pulled out a charcoal pencil. She turned and studied Nate making him feel self-conscious.

He looked down at her sketchbook causing her to react,"Hey! You're supposed to stay still." She giggled which made him nervous. "Okay then, if you don't want to stay still, you can draw me first."

Alex got up and sat across from Nate. Nate tried really hard to study Alex's face but he kept getting flustered. He couldn't help but fall and get lost in her intense brown eyes. He hadn't noticed how beautiful he thought she was until now.

Alex broke his trance when she said,"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah. Why?"

"I was just wondering because it's been I think a good five minutes and you haven't drawn anything yet."

"Umm, yeah everything's great. Just fine. I'm just a little stuck."

"Really? Is there anyway I can help you get unstuck?"

"Well you could tell me a little about yourself. Where did you move from?"

"New York."

"Do you like it here?"

"Umm I don't know yet."

"Oh why don't you like Malibu?"

"I never said I don't like Malibu. I just haven't lived here long enough to look around that's all."

"I can fix that. How about after school I'll take you down to Rico's and we can hang?"

"I don't know. I'm walking home with somebody today."

"Who?"

"Mitchie Torres. Do you know her?"

"Oh....Yeah. Well how about tomorrow?"

"I'd love to but I'll have to check with my mom. I have a really good idea that it's going to be a no."

"So then don't tell your mom."

"What?"

"You said that you'd love to go."

"You really want me to go don't you?"

"Yes."

"Even if I say no you'll still find a reason for me to go?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"If it makes you feel any better while we're at Rico's I can try to finish this sketch of you," Nate said while picking up his sketchbook and showing Alex. They both laughed.

"Okay but only because I'll be helping you finish that sketch."

Miley had been watching Nate and his new partner. She didn't like what she was hearing.

As Miley sat in her anger Hugh interrupted by saying,"Okay I'm done with the sketch of you." Hugh pulled up his sketchbook to show Miley but without even looking Miley slammed down Hugh's sketchbook to the table.

Just then the bell rang and Miley shot up and ran over Nate's table. Nate had already walked to Alex's side of the table and they were about to walk out of the classroom.

Until Miley said,"Nate where do you think you're going?"

Nate replied,"Uhh, I'm just going to take Alex to Rico's."

"Ahh I see. Yeah well that's not going to be happening. You're walking me to my locker."

Nate turned to look at Alex who was already looking at him and he could tell in her eyes that she already knew what was going on in his mind.

Alex then cut in,"Hey Nate it's okay. Don't ruin your plans just to take me. We don't have to go."

With that Alex walked out and Miley linked her arm into Nate's, together they walked out of the classroom and to Miley's locker.

Annoyance apparent in her voice Miley began to complain to Nate,"I cannot believe that our art teacher didn't let us be partners. I can't believe she made you be partners with that freak. I can't believe she made me be partners with Hugh."

Nate jumping in to defend Alex,"Hey Alex isn't a freak. She's a really cool girl."

"Nate. Don't you dare get any ideas. If you do, we're done."

"Miley, do you really think that's necessary? I never said I was going to do anything with her."

"I don't know Nate. To me it sounded like you already made plans for this afternoon with her. Lucky for you, I catch on quickly and saved you. So to my house then?"

Nate being a little sensitive on the topic of Alex said,"Nah, I think I'm going to go home."

He began to walk away when Miley called,"NATE! NO MAKE OUT SESSION TONIGHT?"

Nate just kept walking.

* * *

Alex and Mitchie were walking home.

"So Alex, tell me about the parts of the day without me. Anything interesting?"

"No not really except for my last class. Art with Nate and Miley."

"Oh, what happened."

Alex told Mitchie the story and Mitchie then felt obliged as a friend to say,"You should stay away from the Gray's. You should stay away from Miley and her territory. It'd be best if you did."

"Why? Nate seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah he _seems_ like a nice guy."

"I don't get it. He was so sweet to me. What do you mean he _seems_ like a nice guy?"

"I don't know what to say except that you're just going to have to see him do those things that he does and then you'll know."

"Okay but I think you should reconsider your thoughts on Nate."

On that ending note, the two girls walked into Mitchie's house and continued on with their night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Oh goodness, that was a long first day. What do you think about Miley? Review? :D**


	4. I Love Dean

About a month passed with no change in the status of Nate and Alex's relationship, art partners. Alex had received a call from Dean every other night since she moved to Malibu. Though he had said that he loved her, she felt like they were drifting apart. So that night instead of waiting for his call she called him.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_"Hello?"_

"Dean? It's Alex."

_"Oh Hey Russo. I wasn't expecting you to call. Y'know it's me who normally calls."_

"Yeah I know. I just needed to talk to you that's all."

_"What's on your mind?"_

"Us."

"_..."_

"I just need to know that you still love me."

_"Alex, what do you want me to say?"_

"That you love me and everything will be the same when I get back to New York."

"_Alex when you left you didn't even say that you loved me. You just said that you cared about me. Now you're expecting me to repeat something that I already said to you."_

"Well..."

_"I think that we need to just take a break. This isn't working out for us."_

"W-Wh-What do you mean 'this isn't working out for us'? What are you trying to say?"

_"Maybe I need to call you every night. Or maybe you need to start calling me."_

"Do you really think that's going to fix us?"

_"Why are you trying to push me away Alex?"_

"I'm not. I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

_"Bye, I love you."_

"I love you too." Alex clicked 'END'.

* * *

The day after her call to Dean everything had remained the same with Nate until art. Nate still hadn't finished that sketch of Alex. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He just got too nervous to do anything around her. Whereas Alex had finished her sketch of Nate awhile back.

The teacher being the teacher began to talk,"Okay class, I hope you like your partners because they will be your partner for the next project. I will need all of your sketches in by next class period so I can grade them and give you your new projects. Yay! Okay now get back to work."

Alex looked across the table at Nate,"So whatcha got?"

Nate lifted his empty sketchbook and Alex frowned.

"What? Why are you frowning?"

"Why don't you have anything?"

"I don't know. I think I'm just a little distracted in class. Can you come over to my house after school?"

"Yeah, I can. Today's Friday right?"'

"Yeah. So the plan's a go?"

"Yep."

"Great."

After their little conversation they became quiet and shy, so for the rest of class they just sat.

Class ended and Miley bolted to Nate's side like she did after every class.

In a wannabe seductive voice Miley said,"Nate, tonight's Friday night. We have that party to go to or do you know what that means? My house all to ourselves."

Nate shook Miley off of his arm and said,"Yeah I know it's Friday night and I know what it means too. I'm going to hang out with a friend. I'll call you later."

Just like that Nate left Miley in the art room stunned by his words. Alex had already walked out and was talking to Mitchie.

"Mitchie, I'm going over to Nate's house so is that okay if you walk home with Lilly and Oliver today?"

"Wait what? Why are you going to Nate's?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. He has to finish an art project and I'm his partner."

"Oookay if that's what you say. Just remember DEAN!"

Mitchie left and Nate walked up to Alex.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah point me the way."

Nate led Alex to his usual meeting spot after school waiting for his brother Shane and his girlfriend Zoey.

Shane walked up to the spot with his arm around Zoey's shoulders,"Hey who's the girl?"

Zoey gave Alex the once over,"I like your converse, that's pretty bold of you."

Zoey was talking about Alex's paint splattered converse.

Alex accepting the compliment cautiously,"Thank you."

Shane growing impatient said,"Who's the girl!"

Nate jumped in,"This is Alex, my art partner. We have to finish a project that's due Monday so I asked her to come over."

Shane just a little confused asked,"Where's Miley?"

"She's not coming with me today."

With that little explanation Shane shrugged and led the group to his car, a convertible.

Shane jumped in the driver's seat, Zoey in the passenger's seat, and Nate and Alex in the back. Shane began to drive them home.

Shane feeling an awkward silence decided to talk,"So Alex, I hear you just moved here at the beginning of the school year."

Alex almost thankful for his question answered,"Yeah."

Shane being the outgoing guy he is then said,"I'm pretty sure you've been asked all of those typical new student questions so let's move on to the personal stuff. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Everybody in the looked at him and he just looked back.

Alex looked over at Nate who was blushing.

Zoey slapped Shane on the arm and said,"Hey don't feel like you have to answer his question."

For the rest of the ride Shane blasted some music and they didn't talk for the rest of the ride.

* * *

When they arrived and entered the Gray house, Nate grabbed Alex's hand and ran up to his room her following close behind, leaving Shane and Zoey making out on the couch.

Nate slammed his bedroom door behind them when the entered his room.

"Wow, I like your room." Alex had just caught sight of some of Nate's guitars lined up against one of his walls. She admired his choice of colors for his room black, gray, white, and red, very edgy colors.

"Thanks, okay let's get started so we can just hang after this. How long can you stay?" Nate sounded like he was in a rush to start. He threw down his backpack and pulled up a chair next to his bed and sat down. He pulled out his materials and prepared to start.

"Well I didn't mention any of this to my mom yet so I need to call her but probably as long as we need."

"Okay, go call her."

Alex pulled out her phone and called her mom.

After speaking to her mom, Alex informed Nate that she could stay as long as she needed to as long as she had a ride and Nate assured her that he'd give her a ride home. After that Nate told her to sit on his bed so he could start.

Alex plopped herself down on his bed sitting crisscross applesauce just staring at him.

Within about fifteen minutes Nate had finished, "Done!" He pulled the sketchbook up and showed Alex his sketch.

She giggled which made Nate laugh,"What? Is there something wrong with the picture?"

"No it's perfect. But how come it only took you fifteen minutes to do it here but you couldn't do it in class for a month?"

"I don't know. I just feel more comfortable here with you."

Alex just stared at Nate and Nate stared back. The tension began to grow strong and Nate was beginning to feel self-conscious and shy again. Despite how sheepish he felt, he leaned in closer to her lips.

Alex didn't stop him but she knew it was wrong if she let him kiss her.

She let him lean just about a centimeter away from her face before saying,"Wait, Nate I can't do this."

Nate pulled back,"What do you mean?"

"You have Miley and I have a boyfriend."

"This is going to make me sound like a horrible person but there not here now are they?"

"Nate."

"I know I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out so mean. It's just that I want to be with you so bad. I don't know if I can stand just staring at your eyes for any longer. I just want to kiss you."

"I think I need to go home now."

"No I'm sorry, it's cool. We're cool right? Let's just hang out."'

"No, I think I'm sorry. I need to go."

Alex ran outside and started to walk home.

Nate came after her and caught up with her.

"Okay, I know what I wanted to do was wrong. But was it so bad that you had to run out here like that? At least let me make it up to you. Let me give you a ride home. I'm sure your house isn't as close as you make it to seem."

"Why?"

"I said I was sorry and I wanted to make it up to you."

"No...why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to kiss me? Why do you want what you want?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Just take me home...please."

* * *

Shane had just dropped her off and Alex walked up to her room.

She pulled out her phone and speed dialed Dean's number.

"_Hello?_"

"It's me Alex."

_"Russo? What's shakin'?"_

"Dean... I just needed to hear your voice."

_"Why what's the matter?"_

"Why can't we have just stayed the way we were forever?"

"_What's wrong?_"

"Nothing. I just... I got to go. Bye Dean"

_"Wait Alex..."_ Alex clicked 'END'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Do you guys think Alex and Dean's relationship is destined for doom? What about Alex and Nate's relationship? Did Nate ruin his chances with her? Tell me what you think and there might be a treat (another chapter before the end of the week). :D**


	5. But I Really Like Nate

The next day, Alex wanted so bad to rewind back to that moment when her lips almost touched Nate's.

To get her mind off of that, she went over to Mitchie's house.

"Hey, why so glum?"

"Ugh! Is it that obvious?"

"Honey, you're dragging your feet and slumping. What's wrong?"

"Well, me and Dean are having problems."

"Oh, you mean you're having problems with Dean."

"Why do you have to say it like that?

"No, I don't know, yet but I will."

"I'm not doing anything wrong. I just... I'm just questioning why me and Dean are even together. What is it that makes me attracted to him? I don't think anything."

"Listen, I don't know why you fell in love with him but just because you're halfway across the world and you don't feel those sparks you felt when you saw him doesn't mean that you're not in love with him. You haven't seen him in awhile and you haven't spent time with him. How long have your phone calls been?"

"I don't know...maybe max 10 minutes. That's sad isn't it?"

"Well yeah but why is it max 10? It should be min 10."

"There's just nothing to talk about with him. He just talks about cars."

* * *

Saturday and Sunday passed by quickly with Nate and Dean still on Alex's mind but with Mitchie to distract. Also the fact that her parents were going off to a sandwich convention in New York so they would be gone for two weeks leaving Justin in charge and taking Max. With this news, Justin and Alex had an understanding that they could and would do anything for those two weeks without informing their parents.

Monday morning, Alex walked into school just like she always did, with her friends Mitchie, Lilly, and Oliver. She couldn't help but glance over at where Miley's group would be. She saw the usual: Jake Ryan, Tess Tyler, Zoey Adams, and Shane Gray but no Miley or Nate. She was curious as to why they weren't there but she wasn't just about to go search for them.

She didn't wonder for long though. That day, randomly, she decided that she would just listen to her Ipod in the back of the library. What she saw there was not the usual books but something different.

Miley had Nate pushed up against the bookshelf, her hands framing his face. His hands where on the small of her back. Miley, hungrily kissing Nate, didn't notice when Nate's hands slipped to her front and started to push her away. Alex didn't want to seem like she was spying so she left in a hurry going to her first period class which she had with both Miley and Nate.

By the time the bell rang Alex had been sitting in class for 10 minutes just listening to her Ipod. As the bell finished ringing Nate slipped into class and took his seat.

Today they had a substitute who didn't really care what they did because there wasn't anything on the lesson plan. The substitute let the kids sit anywhere. Nate slipped into the seat beside Alex. She didn't notice until she felt someone walk by her and instinctively looked to that side which she saw Nate sitting by her.

A little alarmed she took out one earbud out and whispered harshly,"What are you doing?"

Nate looked at Alex and simply answered,"Sitting."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. What?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah."

"So, do you want to have a real conversation or are we just going to stick to one word sentences?"

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Well, I don't know. I was hoping you'd forgiven me by now."

"What if I have?"

"Then I don't know why we can't talk."

Alex took out the other earbud and said,"Fine what do you want to talk about?"

"Where were you this morning?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Were you in the library?"

"Only for a little but yes I was."

"Did you go to the back?"

"Why?" After a bit of hesitation, Alex didn't shy away from answering, "Yes."

A little embarrassed, Nate looked down at his desk and said,"So you saw that."

"Unfortunately, yeah." Alex didn't know why but she was a little upset at him and hurt.

Nate looked over at Alex, a little bit in disbelief,"Are you mad?"

Alex trying to cover her tracks,"Ch No..."

Nate chuckled.

"So where's Miley?"

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"She switched out."

"Why? We don't even do anything in this class."

"She couldn't handle it. You gotta remember we're not in a regular class."

"And why do you say it like that? Are you implying that she's not smart enough?"

"No I'm not saying that at all. She's my girlfriend!"

With disappointment apparent in her voice and almost breathless she said,"Yeah, she is." Alex then looked down at her desk and started putting her earbuds back in her ears until Nate reached over and stopped her.

She looked over at him a little confused.

"Let's go somewhere."

Alex laughed,"Where?"

"The library."

Alex didn't know what to say or do she just sat there looking at him. Nate got up and asked for a pass to go to the library. He came back and grabbed Alex's hand, pulling her to her feet. It wasn't hard for him to pull her up because she willingly got up. He intertwined his fingers with her's as they walked down to the library. They walked slowly and she looked over at him with longing eyes. He stopped and looked at her eyes. Slowly he changed the course of their original journey and backwards he walked into the closest closet still holding onto Alex's hand.

Leading her into the dimly lit closet he closed the door behind him and leaned on it. He pulled Alex in closer and lightly stroked her cheek, with his other hand now on the small of her back.

Alex looked into Nate's eyes with vulnerability. All that went through her mind was 'should I do this?'.

Slowly they came in closer their heads tilted and Nate lightly pecked her lips. He went in for a second time but this time deepening it. After about a minute they both stopped breathless to catch some air. They looked at each other and lightly laughed. Their light laughter came to a halt when Nate's phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out of his back pocket and looked at the screen.

"It's from Miley."

A mix of emotions and sense fled back into Alex's mind,"What does it say?"

Nate gave it a quick once-over before saying,"Nothing important."

Nate put his phone back into his back pocket and went back to his original position before the text came. Nate ready for another kiss, Alex pushed herself away, unsure of what she felt.

"What's wrong?"

"Nate, Miley. Dean."

"Who's Dean?"

Alex looked into Nate's eyes. She couldn't bring herself to say anymore. As if he read her mind, Nate didn't say another word but understood that Dean was Alex's boyfriend. He straightened his posture and opened the door behind him. He held the door open and stepped out of the way for Alex to exit.

She hesitated and looked down at an angle far from her feet as she walked out. She began to walk back to class but turned around only to find that Nate was glued to the same place he was when she walked out.

He saw her look back but he wasn't sure if he wanted her to come back to the closet with him. He himself was also confused. He didn't know if he really wanted to be unfaithful to Miley.

xoxoxoxo

**Whoaaa, some juicy stuff happened. What do you think? Too fast? Too graphic? Please, review. It means a lot to me and so I can get feedback and know what you guys like and don't like. The way things are playing in my head, some mature ideas might pop into the plot which I have to take out to stay at a comfortable T Rating but if you guys are okay with it then I might just leave the ideas in... So, thoughts please!**

**~WalkingOnSnow  
**


	6. Band Practice

The rest of the day Nate and Alex tried to avoid eye contact but every now and then their eyes met and stayed locked for a few seconds before both shied away. Eventually art came and it was inevitable that they had to speak and look at each other.

Both sat down in the seats diagonal from each other looking away from the table.

The teacher began to speak,"Alright, I need everyone's sketches on the table. I'll be around to collect them. Now I know that it's been more than a month and I think that's a good trial period so on that I need to know if anyone is having trouble with their partner or if you just don't click with your partner."

Nobody raised their hands,"You need to tell me now because if you don't you're stuck with that person the rest of the semester."

Eyes began to dart around the room,"No? Okay then. New project! You're painting a portrait of your partner."

Alex raised her hand. "Yes Alex?"

"Are all of the projects going to be partner projects?"

"No but a majority of them are. You and the others who got the opposite sex as their partner got lucky because all of the partner projects have something to do with the body."

With a concerned look on her face, Alex quickly looked down to the table.

* * *

After all of the sketches were collected and all of the materials were out on the tables ready for use everybody scrambled to start except for Alex and Nate.

Hesitantly both started to sketch out their partner.

Alex looked up at Nate and said,"This isn't going to work."

In a rushed whisper Nate said,"I know you've told me twice because you have Dean and I'm with Miley."

With an amused half smile on her face Alex said,"No, I mean you're going to have to stay still if you want me to sketch you."

Nate started to blush a little,"Oh. How about you go get a camera from the shelf and we can take a picture of each other and we can sketch and paint from that..."

Before Nate could finish Alex finished for him,"...so it would be easier and it would be the same pose and the lighting wouldn't change. Good idea."

"Thanks. How about I take your picture first and then you take mine. Then I can start before you do since we both know I'm not as fast as you are at sketching."

"I've got a better idea. How about you stay still and I'll sketch you. Then I can come over to your house after school today and you can sketch me. Since we both know that you're faster at home." Alex finished with a smug smile.

A little bit confused and hesitant to answer, Nate said,"You'd really want to? After all I did to you?"

"Yeah. I mean it's for a good reason. This project."

"Okay. I have band practice after school today so you might have to stay longer if you want to do it today."

"Fine with me."

* * *

After class Alex and Nate got up together and gathered their things and just like always Miley ran over to Nate's side. Alex was beginning to wonder whether or not Miley did that because she was being protective or because she always followed Nate.

"Natey?"

"Yeah Miley?"

"Do I get to ride home with you tonight? You owe me for not taking me home Friday."

"Can you find another ride today? I have to work on a project tonight."

"What project? With who?"

"With Alex."

Miley's eyes bolted up to see Alex still standing there in front of Nate. Her hands slipped down off of Nate's arm and she intertwined her fingers into his.

"Walk me to my locker?"

"Sorry, not today. Me and Alex got to go."

Nate let go of Miley's hand and walked off with Alex. Miley just stood there, left in the art room just a tad jealous.

Nate led Alex to the meeting spot where they met Shane and Zoey.

Shane had his arm around Zoey's shoulders as they walked together.

From what Alex could tell he seemed to have an amused expression on his face.

Shane came up to the two and said,"Hey Nate. And don't tell me I know your name. It's Alex right?"

Alex answered,"Yeah."

Zoey gave Alex a little nod and the four walked to Shane's car.

After the four got in and buckled up Shane started the car and started conversation.

"So what's new?"

Nobody answered.

"Anybody?"

Nate answered to this,"Hey just keep your eyes on the road."

"Why yes Nate I do have something new. Thanks for asking."

Nate sighed,"What is it?"

"Jason's back from college for the week. So we're having practice this entire week after school."

"Okay."

After this announcement, a deafening silence followed for the rest of the ride.

Once they got to the house, everybody got out of the car and walked to the kitchen where they were greeted with brownies from Mrs. Gray and a hug from Jason. Jason even gave one to Alex.

Shane was the first to ask questions,"Where's Cora?"

"What, you didn't hear?"

"Nope, do tell the intriguing story."

"Alright well she got casted for a movie and she went to Europe. You'd think that she'd try to be faithful or at least a little more careful because the paparazzi are obviously going to be staking her out. She didn't really quite think it through and supposedly she did something with a guy while she was there and the media called her out. Right now she wants to lay low on the boy front."

"Aww man, that sucks! I think you should dump her. Just drop the girl."

Zoey smacked Shane in the arm. He reacted with a quick pained look while rubbing his arm and she looked at him with an admonishing look.

"So Nate. Tell me who this lovely girl here is."

Nate started to blush and he said,"This is Alex, she's my art partner."

Alex directed a greeting like smile toward Jason.

"If she's a friend than she can join us down in the studio."

"She's a friend. A really good friend."

Alex looked at Nate.

* * *

Alex and Zoey sat on the mod contemporary circle couch facing the boys practicing.

"So, are you and Nate an item now or something?"

Alex was a little taken off guard, it seemed like Zoey never spoke."Uhh, no we're not."

"You know, I am Miley's friend."

"So what? Are you trying to tell me to back off? Because I'm not with him or anything."

"I am Miley's friend but if Nate is someone that you want and you try to get him...I wouldn't look down on it."

Alex wasn't sure what Zoey was trying to say. So she just turned her attention back to the boys and listened to them until they were finished. The boys put everything back in it's place.

Zoey went to Shane's side and they started making out. Jason went upstairs, leaving Nate and Alex awkwardly standing in the room with Zoey and Shane.

Nate and Alex looked at each other, Nate pointed upstairs and together they walked up to Nate's room.

"So what'd you think?"

"About what? Your practice?"

"Yeah."

"I thought it was good, decent, well done."

"Wow thanks." They giggled.

"Not a problem. Anytime you need my opinion I will be here to give it."

"That's good. Listen I know I said that I would do the project here right now after practice but is there a way that I couldn't and we could just hang out? I know it's already late."

"I don't really think it being late will be a factor today."

"Really."

"Mmhmm."

"Then let's watch a movie."

"Well, what do you want to watch?"

"You."

Alex gave Nate a little push and said playfully,"Don't be so cheesy."

He chuckled, "Okay."

xoxoxo

**I was totally going to rant about how I gave a pleasant critique to someone's story and they then proceeded to try to bite my head off and assume that I'm incompetent and can't understand the latest installment to their story but instead...  
**

**Just a clarification: when I say a variation of "Review", I genuinely want to hear the good and the bad. I won't chew your head off if you don't absolutely love my work. I don't even absolutely love my work. It's in progress and it's growing.  
**

**Back on topic: What do you think about Zoey? Do you think she's a terrible friend? or just a believer in love? _Tell me what's on your mind_. :)**


	7. Dinner, Dessert and a Date w the Grays

Nate picked a movie that he thought they'd both like and he put it in the DVD player. They sat on the bed and made themselves a comfortable spot next to each other.

Halfway through the movie, Nate seemed engrossed in the movie but all Alex could think of was what Zoey had said. She wasn't sure what to make of it and she was all to aware of Nate's presence right beside her. She reached over and intertwined her fingers with Nate's. Nate looked at her with a little surprise in his eyes. Alex scooted closer to him on the bed while still holding his hand and continued to watch the movie.

The movie ended and Alex's fingers were still intertwined with Nate's.

Shane barged into the room and plopped himself on the bed,"So, you guys hungry? Mom's making mac n' cheese! C'mon let's go!" Shane grabbed both of them and pulled them up. He led them down the the kitchen and sat them down next to Jason and Zoey. Shane went to go help his mom bring the food to the table.

Jason broke the silence with,"So Zoey, Cora told me your mom's making a dress for her. She said that you were going to design it."

In a bored way Zoey responded,"Cora's a liar and you're information is wrong. My mom would never make a dress for a -"

Before she could finish Jason moved on to Alex,"So Alex, are you new here?"

"Yeah I just moved here from New York."

"Ahh, the Big Apple! We've been there before. So have you been here before?"

"Here, like you mean California?"

"No, I mean like our house."

"Once. Me and Nate had to finish an art project."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Shane came in with the food followed by his mom with more food.

Shane sat down and Nate asked his mom as she sat down, "Where's dad and Frankie?"

His mom responded,"Frankie's staying at a friends and I thought you knew. Dad's at a meeting."

"Oh. Mom this is Alex."

Alex said hi.

Dinner started and conversation was not scarce. Alex felt like she fit in at this table.

Dinner ended and everyone had been chilling in the living room, it was around 8:30.

"I should probably go home.," though Alex was having fun at the Gray house, it was getting late and she knew better than to go home too late, "Thanks for having me Mrs. Gray and for dinner. It was really good."

"No problem honey, it was a pleasure having you over. You should come more often. Maybe when Miley has the night off all of you can hang out."

Nate then felt tense at the mention of Miley. He began to have a feeling of guilt for having so much fun with another girl who wasn't his girlfriend.

"Yeah, maybe. Well I guess I'll be going then," Alex got up and started for the door with Mrs. Gray behind her.

"Alex, just wait a second. It's dark out. Do you want a ride home?"

"No it's fine. I can walk."

Mrs. Gray turned inside the house and said,"NATE! Come here please."

Nate lightly jogged over to where his mom was,"Yes mom?"

"Can you walk Alex home? I don't want her walking home by herself."

"I'd love to mom but I think it'd be better to drive her there. Her house is on the other side of school."

"Okay, well you two just wait here." Mrs. Gray walked into the living room where everybody had previously had been lounging and came back with Shane and Zoey.

Alex didn't want to feel like a burden,"If it's trouble then I can really just walk home."

Then Shane said,"No it's cool, Zoey has to go home some times anyway."

They all walked to the car and jumped in like they did before.

It was a nice night so Shane put down the hood. For some reason, Zoey and Shane had been a little distant tonight. Alex had noticed that earlier in the afternoon, they seemed like their normal selves but now they seemed distant from each other almost cold.

Shane was coming up to a stop sign but he didn't make a complete stop-he rolled through it.

Zoey clearly annoyed with Shane,"SHANE ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO KILL US!"

Shane a little bit irritated said,"Do you always have to criticize my driving?"

"WELL YEAH, THERE'S OTHER PEOPLE IN HERE BESIDES YOU."

"You know what Zoey, I'm tired of your complaining and random mood swings."

Right then Zoey got really mad,"**Yeah? AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE TIRED OF ME? I'M TIRED OF YOU!**"

If they had been sitting in a restaurant, most likely they would have gotten kicked out.

Zoey had her body turned towards Shane.

Alex didn't want to be the one to interrupt them but she felt the need to,"You know maybe you guys should wait to do this when we're not on a residential street."

Zoey turned back towards Alex,"WHO ARE YOU? TRYING TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I told you I had your back and now this is how you repay me?"

"I just think that it's a quiet street, maybe some people are sleeping and maybe you don't want everybody to know what's going on with your life."

Zoey's faced relaxed,"Yeah you're right."

Nate cut into the tense moment,"Shane where are we going?"

Shane stopped the car in front of a house and said to the air but clearly for Zoey,"Get out."

Zoey looked at Shane with hateful eyes,"My pleasure!"

Alex looked at Nate with eyes begging him to do something and Nate whispered,"Don't worry this is her house."

Shane looking like he just had a weight taken off of his shoulders looked in the rearview mirror at Alex,"So do you have to go home right now?"

"My parents aren't home so no not really."

"Okay let's go do something then, suggestions?"

Nate stepped in,"Wait, it's late did you ask mom?"

"Yeah, I told her."

"Okay, do you guys want to go get some ice cream?"

"Is that your suggestion Nate?"

"Yeah."

"What about you Alex?"

Alex really didn't care,"Umm take me wherever."

"That doesn't really help."

Just then Nate's phone rang.

Hello?

_Natey? It's Miley._

Hey what's up?

_Where are you?_

I'm in front of Zoey's house.

_Who are you with?_

Friends.

_Well where are you going?_

Not sure yet why?

_Come pick me up!_

I don't know if Shane wants to drive to your house.

_Give the phone to Shane._

Hey Shane, Miley wants to talk to you. (Nate handed his cell phone to Shane.)

What's up Miley?

_Can I come with you guys?_

Are you at home right now?

_Yes. Come get me!_

Okay we'll be there in a few minutes. (Shane ended the call and handed Nate his cell phone.)

"So what you told Miley yes?"

"Yeah, I can't just say no."

"Shane! I'm with Alex right now."

Shane looked into the rearview mirror at Nate,"You're _with_ Alex right now?"

"You know what I mean Shane. What am I going to do when Miley thinks that I'd been sneaking around with another girl?"

"Are you?"

"Shane."

"Okay okay alright, Alex come sit up here with me."

Alex feeling like a third wheel said,"You don't have to take me to go get ice cream. I can just go home and stuff."

Then in a flirty way Shane said,"Yeah but who will keep me company?"

Alex blushed and Shane started the car and started toward Miley's.

Now Nate felt like the third wheel. Shane had been chatting Alex up the entire time it took to get to Miley's. By the time they got there Miley was already on the sidewalk waiting. As soon as the car stopped, Miley jumped into the car besides Nate and cuddled up to him.

In her sexy voice Miley said,"Hi Nate." She got impossibly closer to Nate and started to nibble his ear.

Nate feeling uncomfortable started to push her away when Shane said,"HI MILEY! Nice of you to join us on this lovely night."

Miley let her mouth leave Nate's ear but not letting her thoughts leave what she had in mind,"Hi Shane, hi Zoey."

Alex was feeling really uncomfortable now.

Shane said,"Zoey's not here right now."

Miley turned her head,"Then who is?"

Alex turned around,"Hi Miley."

"Who are you?"

Shane answered for Alex,"This is Alex."

"Where's Zoey?"

"She's at home."

"Are you... are you cheating on Zoey with this girl?"

Shane and Alex looked at each other and Nate looked at them in disbelief.

Miley interrupted,"HELLO! Shane I asked you a question."

Shane answered,"Why don't you just not pry into this."

Miley obviously couldn't care less, she once again rammed herself closer to Nate, who already looked uncomfortable.

Everybody in the car could tell what was on Miley's mind.

Shane started the car and began to drive to the closest Cold Stone.

Alex didn't want to care what Nate and Miley were doing in the back seat but she wanted to know so bad. She used all of her strength not to look back or in the rearview mirrors. What did give her a hint though was the sound of Miley's groaning. She knew that Nate wouldn't go that far, so she was wondering what they were doing to make Miley groan like they were. Every now and then Shane would look back, he was curious too. He finally pulled up to a Cold Stone and turned the engine off. He turned around to see what was going on in the back only to find that Nate was giving Miley a neck massage. Shane inwardly chuckled and got out of the car. Alex followed suit and did as Shane did. Shane waited for Alex to walk around the car and they walked side-by-side to the Cold Stone door which Shane opened and held open for Alex to walk through before he did. They walked to the line and began to conversate. Nate still outside, pulled away his hands, jumped out of the car, and lightly jogged into the Cold Stone to where Shane and Alex were. Miley outside by herself now, was still expected Nate's hands all over her shoulders but she didn't feel them so she looked back and Nate wasn't there and then she saw him in Cold Stone. Feeling like an idiot she quickly got out of the car and scurried into the Cold Stone.

When Miley got inside, she got up close to Nate and rested her head on his shoulder. Nate looked at Shane and Alex who were standing awfully close.

"So Shane, what do you think you're going to get?"

"I'm not really sure yet, what about you Alex?"

Nate felt like the third wheel again.

"I don't really know what I'm in the mood for. Maybe I'll get Chocolate Caramel Heaven. I'm in the mood for chocolate." Alex finished with a childish smile.

Shane smiled and said,"Yeah me too. Maybe I'll get the same thing."

Alex started to get some money out of her pockets but Shane saw and said,"Hey no, your ice cream's on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The line is really long tonight."

Nate wanted to at least get a word in,"Yeah it is."

Shane and Alex both turned their heads and looked at Nate-their bodies had been facing each other's.

Miley still leaning on Nate's shoulder said,"Natey you want to share the Coffee Lovers Only with me?"

Shane said,"Hey that's not a bad idea Miley, wanna share with me Alex?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

Nate felt a pang of jealousy.

Miley still didn't get an answer from Nate,"Natey! Do you want to share with me or not?"

"Uhh yeah sure."

"Aww you're sooooo kind, insisting on paying for my ice cream."

Nate just looked at Miley.

Finally they got to the ice cream case. Shane placed his and Alex's order. Then Nate placed his and Miley's order. While they were waiting, Shane nudged Alex with his side and Alex did the same to Shane. Nate was paying way to much attention to Alex and Shane's every move. Shane and Alex grabbed for their ice cream at the same time both pulled back their hands and laughed. After paying Shane took the ice cream outside and Alex and Shane sat on the curb outside. Nate shrugged Miley off and paid for his ice cream and took it outside. Nate wanted to sit next to Alex but Miley pulled him a little further away from where Alex and Shane were sitting. Nate could hear Shane and Alex talking but he couldn't exactly hear what they were saying.

Shane and Alex sat side-by-side and Shane held the ice cream for both of them to dig in to. In between bites Shane and Alex had a conversation.

Alex stated,"Wow I didn't expect this but this is too sweet."

"You're too sweet."

Alex laughed and said,"Don't try to sweet talk me, what is it?"

"Nothing, I really do think you're sweet."

Alex looked at Shane,"Shane what are you trying to get into?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I know that you just had a fight with your girlfriend, Zoey." Alex turned her attention back to the ice cream and took a bite.

"That may be true but that doesn't mean that I'm confused about what I feel."

"It might not mean that but right now it does."

Shane took a bite and said,"You don't know that."

"That's because I don't know all of what happened."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"You don't have to tell me anything."

"But you want to know and I want to tell you. Okay I'll start with this. Zoey's just moving too fast for me, I'm not ready for what she wants. She's too needy and she says if I don't catch up to where she is then there are a bunch of guys lined up to be with her. I don't need that kind of crap. If she doesn't want to be with me anymore than she should just say so."

"So what now? What are you going to do with the situation?"

"I'm going to break up with her and hopefully I'll be seeing more of you." Shane finished with a playful tone.

"Yeah? You'd really want to see more of me?"

"Well why not? You're gorgeous and you actually speak. I'm sure you're not too bad at kissing either."

Alex started to blush. After Shane's compliment to Alex, they continued to eat their ice cream and remained silent but with smiles on their faces.

Nate a few feet down from them, didn't know what was going on between them but with Miley's constant chatting he couldn't think much about it.

They all finished around the same time. They threw away their trash and headed to the car. Shane and Alex were walking really close to each other with their arms brushing up against each other. Miley and Nate just walked behind.

Miley began to talk to the quiet group,"So Shane, what are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to drop you and Nate off at your house, you guys seem like you need to catch up and then I'm going to drop off Alex at her house."

Nate objected quite quickly,"NO, I don't need to catch up with Miley, we see each other every day."

"No Nate I insist that you go over her house and chill then I'll come pick you up."

Miley cut in,"I insist also Nate."

They got into the car but Shane didn't start up the car. Shane's phone rang and he picked up hearing Zoey cry. Alex just looked out the side of the car. Miley went in for a kiss from Nate, but he didn't return the lip lock.

Miley worried said,"Nate what's wrong? You have been up and down. This morning we're making out in the library so close to the next step and now you're-well you're acting like you don't even know me."

She looked at Nate searching for some kind of answer but she found none.

"Are you seeing another girl or something? Just tell me and it'll be better than you just hiding it. You can tell me anything."

"I'm not seeing another girl."

"Good." Miley not feeling in the mood anymore backed away and sat as far away as she could from Nate.

Miley's phone started ringing so she picked up. It was Tess. She finished the conversation and announced to anyone who would listen,"Party at Tess' tonight. Let's go."

Shane hanging up said,"Yeah, Zoey wants me to meet her there."

Shane started up the car and began to drive. He got to Miley's house and dropped off Nate and Miley.

"Alex, if I wasn't romantically involved with Zoey or anyone would you have gone further with me tonight?"

"What like hold your hand? Probably not."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I think the only reason why you're paying so much attention to me right now is because you're having trouble with Zoey."

"Yeah, but I don't even like her."

"Then why are you going out with her?"

"I don't know. I guess because everybody else said that we looked good together."

"You give so much to her though. You kiss her, hold her things, do everything a perfect boyfriend should do."

"That's the way I was raised."

"To be chivalrous?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Well thank you for tonight."

Shane chuckled,"You make it sound like we were on a date."

"Were we?"

"I don't think so."

"I didn't think so either."

When they got to Alex's house, Shane walked Alex to the door.

Typically Shane would've given the girl he walked to their door a kiss but tonight it was if both of them knew that all they were going to give tonight was a hug.

He then left for the party.

xoxoxoxo

**This is the beginning of showing Miley Stewart as more than just a trophy girlfriend. It may seem unnecessary to make her character go down this path, but I found it necessary to make things better later.**

**Miley said that she'd rather him tell her straight up if he was cheating on her. If you thought your significant other was cheating on you, would you want him/her to tell you straight up too? Are you happy that Zoey and Shane had a fight? What do you think about Shane and Alex? Should their relationship go any further romantically? Tell me what you think. :D  
**


	8. Zoey

Alex walked into the house. She should have expected Justin to be there to admonish her but it seemed as though he wasn't there so she tried his cell phone. He picked up on the third ring.

Where are you?

_Hello to you too._

Why aren't you home?

_I hope you don't mind but I'm going to stay over a friend's house tonight._

You? A friend's house?

_Yeah! Alex I'm not a complete loser!_

Ahem...

_Okay well that might be a little true but..._

Justin just stop. It's fine I'll just go over to Mitchie's house.

_I'll see you tomorrow._

Bye.

Alex walked to her room and entered her closet. She looked at all of her clothes. She grabbed her neon plaid tote and threw an old school t-shirt, pink flannel pants, a light aquamarine light scarf, a white fitted t-shirt, and a pair of dark skinnies. She ran over to her balcony and climbed over to Mitchie's balcony. She lightly tapped on the balcony door and Mitchie came to see that it was Alex.

"Alex! Wow what a surprise to see you."

"What do you mean it's a surprise?"

"Well, Besides what you told me about Dean you've been pretty quiet and then all of a sudden you show up on my balcony."

"I know I'm sorry, lately I've been...scattered."

"Soo, do you want to come in and tell me about it?"

"Only if you'll have me."

"Do you need to stay here tonight?"

"I was hoping that you'd ask."

"Alright well come in."

Alex walked into Mitchie's room, dropped her bag on the floor, and plopped on Mitchie's bed.

Mitchie closed the door and plopped on her bed beside Alex, "Spill."

"Okay well, I think I'm starting to develop feelings for another well two others and falling out of love with Dean."

"So you're telling me that you're starting to like Nate and some other guy but you aren't in love with Dean anymore."

"Yeah."

"Who's this other guy?"

"...Shane."

"Shane? Shane Gray."

"Yes, Shane Gray."

"Tell me what happened."

"Well, me and Nate are art partners and we've been doing sketches of our partners and I've been going over to his house to help him finish his sketches. The first time I went over, Nate almost kissed me."

"He almost kissed you! Alex!"

"No, no. I didn't kiss him but he told me that he couldn't help but not want to because he liked me so much."

"Alex..."

"This morning I saw him in full make out session with Miley. Then I ended up kissing him and going to his house. We watched a movie and I held his hand. I ate dinner at his house and chilled with his family. Then we went out for ice cream. But then I started talking to Shane and that's when I thought he might actually be more than just a pretty face who seems like a jerk but isn't and that's crush worthy."

"Wow."

"That's all you can say? Wow? I'm so confused and that's all you can say?"

"How in the world did you talk to Shane?"

"Zoey and him had a fight and he dropped her off at home and then Miley wanted to come with us so they paired up and I paired up with Shane."

"Mmm. I think you should tell Dean."

"Why?"

"You just should."

"Well what do I do about Nate and Shane?"

"You forget about them until you sort out you and Dean."

Back at the party, music was blaring from speakers and the house was packed. Miley was on the dance floor with some guy while Nate was talking to some guys in his advisory class.

Shane walked into the house and the first couple he saw was Tess and Jake.

"Hey Shane! Nice of you to join us. What took you so long to get here?" Jake was a very typical house party host.

Shane and Jake did that guy greeting.

"Hey man, I had to drop somebody off at her house."

"Ah, a her."

Tess was just a little curious now,"A her? Zoey's here already."

"Yeah, I dropped someone else off."

Tess looked at Shane with a face of disgust. Then she looked at Jake who seemed like he was going to say something but she went in for a kiss to shut him up.

So Shane walked away, looking for somebody to talk to. Zoey stopped him.

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"Zoey?"

"Yeah, who else."

"Nobody. What's wrong with you?"

Zoey seemed to be high on drugs or drunk off of alcohol.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Zoey poked Shane's chest with her finger in a tipsy sort of way. She recoiled and started rubbing the tip of her finger like she just hurt it.

"Have you been drinking?

She giggled,"Define, drinking."

Shane had to help keep her steady. Somebody passed by and Zoey grabbed their cup and started drinking out of it.

Shane took it from her, she looked angry, and he set it down on a table,"You don't need to be drinking that."

Zoey seemed irritated but then she started pushing her hair back and trying to make her bangs stay off of her face,"I'm so hot! Shane, I'm burning! Why is it so hot in here?"

Shane didn't know what was up with Zoey but then she all of a sudden passed out and he caught her. Shane didn't know what to do so he carried her to where he last saw Jake and Tess. There they were still kissing.

"Hey Tess!" Tess looked up and left Jake's mouth mid-kiss.

"What."

"What did you give Zoey?"

"What do you mean?" She turned and saw that Zoey was unconscious in Shane's arms. "Ohmigod, what happened?"

"I don't know. One minute she's yelling at me and the next she's complaining that she's too hot."

"Take her outside, maybe she needs some air."

"Call 911."

They started walking outside,"We can't call 911, we have alcohol."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Shane set Zoey down on the grass and felt her forehead and then for a pulse. "She's' a little clammy and she's still got a pulse."

"I don't know what those symptoms mean!"

By now a crowd from the party had started to gather around the little spectacle. People started to murmur.

Tess was freaking out,"Somebody get her water! Give her some space people!"

Nate and Jake broke through the crowd to see what was going on. They both were stunned.

Jake was the first to talk,"Oh my god. Is she dead? Slap her up a bit."

Tess looked at her boyfriend,"No, stupid! Go get a moist towel!"

"NO here let me see her." Jake pushed Shane aside and started to lightly tap Zoey's face. "Wake up Zoey, wake up."

Shane pushed Jake aside,"Stop!"

As Jake fell on his side, Shane heard a light quiet laughter. He looked down and Zoey was the one making the noise.

"You guys are so funny! Tess is there anymore?"

"What are you talking about Zoey, I don't know what you want more of?"

Zoey giggled,"Don't play dumb, you know what I want."

"No, I really don't know."

Zoey sat up and got into a fit of rage screaming profanities, pounding her fists on the ground and kicking her heels into the dirt.

Shane looked at Zoey in shock and disbelief,"Are you being serious right now?"

Zoey continued her fit and Nate helped Shane and Jake up.

Tess stood up and walked away.

Nate said,"I think you should probably go to Tess, Jake."

"Yeah, thanks man." Jake gave Nate a pat on the back and followed after Tess.

"Shane I think we should go home now."

Shane started to the car with Nate following.

xoxoxo

**Shocking? Haha probably not. Anyways, I also felt like this was the right path to take for Zoey at this time in the story. Do you think they're going to break up? Do you think Mitchie's jealous that Alex has two suitors and she has none? Tell me what you think :)**


	9. My First Malibu Party!

A few days passed by and the awkward moments seemed to be endless. Alex had been spending more time with Mitchie, Lilly, and Oliver.

It was Friday morning and Alex met up with Mitchie, Lilly, and Oliver in the cafeteria.

Oliver looked up and said,"Hey what's up Alex?"

Alex took a seat and took out her sketch pad to work on the sketch of Nate. "Oh, nothing. But I'm ready for this school day to be over."

Mitchie looked at her friend,"You've said that every time Oliver's asked you that."

"It's true though."

Lilly took a bite of her apple,"I think that something's up."

"Haha nope."

Miley walked over to their table,"Hi Lilly! What's up Oliver? Mitchie."

Lilly continued on her apple, Mitchie just looked at Miley and Oliver responded,"Well hey Miley, toni-"

Miley interrupted Oliver mid-sentence,"Yeah whatever. Alex I don't know what game you're playing but I'm on to you!"

Alex looked up at Miley,"What do you mean?"

"Monday night. Why were you with Shane and Nate?"

"I was invited over to their house."

"Yeah? and what did you do at their house?" As Miley spoke she brought her face closer to Alex's.

"What does it matter? It's none of your business."

"Why did he leave me at the party Monday night?"

"What are you talking about? What party? I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, that's a very common answer." Miley walked off with her stillettos clicking on the ground.

Lilly looked at Alex,"What was that about?"

"I don't even know."

Oliver said in a mock tone,"_That's a very common answer._"

Mitchie just stared at Alex. Alex looked down at her sketch pad and continued sketching.

* * *

It was lunch time and Alex sat with Lilly, Oliver, and Mitchie. Nate was sitting with Tess, Jake, Miley, Shane, and Zoey.

Miley was talking a thousand miles per hour,"Party tonight! It's going to be at my house. I think I'm going to wear those leather leggings, maybe not, yeah I will, with that cute purple retro's tee oh yes, and my cute little hippie headband..."

Nate was starting to develop a headache,"Who'd you invite."

"Everybody!"

"Really. Even them over there?" Nate pointed over to where Alex was sitting.

Miley hesitated,"I said everybody didn't I?"

Nate continued to eat his food.

After lunch ended, Miley walked over to Alex's table,"I need you to come to my party."

Mitchie was a little offended by Miley's tone of voice,"You _need_ us to come to your party."

"No just Alex, but I _guess_ you can come too. It's tonight, be there." Miley turned on her stiletto heels.

Lilly and Oliver looked over at Alex and said in unison,"Are you going?"

"Mm probably not, unless you guys are then I might."

* * *

After school, Alex, Lilly, and Oliver walked over to Mitchie's with Mitchie, where they were greeted by Mitchie's mom.

"Hi guys," Mrs. Torres greeted the kids as they walked into the house.

"Hi Mrs. Torres."

"Hi mom."

"Yo yo, Mrs. Torres."

"Hey, Mrs. T."

"I'm trying to add something on the kids' menu, do you guys want to try it for me?" Mrs. Torres picked up a cookie sheet and put it in front of the kids.

"Actually mom, I think we're just going to chill up in my room and then come down for dinner. Then leave for that party tonight." Mitchie said the last part really fast so her mom couldn't hear what she said.

But she did,"Whoa ho ho, Party?"

"Yes."

"Who's?"

"No big deal mom, it's Miley's."

"No big deal? I don't know."

"Mom."

"Okay, okay."

They ran up to Mitchie's room.

Lilly jumped onto the bed,"So, what are you guys going to wear tonight?"

Oliver looked at Lilly,"What? I don't look good in this outfit?"

"Actually no."

"I don't even have any clothes here."

"Well, then I guess you don't have to change."

"Yeah."

Mitchie walked to her closet,"I don't know what I'm going to where but I think I want to pick out what I want to wear and then chill and eat."

Alex walked over to where Mitchie was,"Good idea."

"Wanna borrow this dress?" Mitchie picked out a classy dress top which features shoulder straps with brilliant pearlescent tubular beads sewn on the front and a draped crossover bust. It also has a pretty bubble hem.

"Mitchie that's so pretty! Why don't you want to wear it?"

"Because I think you'll look good in this and I can find something else, it's okay."

"Thank you Mitchie." Alex took the dress and put it on Mitchie's desk chair.

"Lilly I got one for you too!" Mitchie showed Lilly a racerback sequin top and a pair of leather skinny jeans.

"Seriously Mitchie? You're going to let me borrow that?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"So then that's a yes. You are going to wear this."

"What are you going to wear Mitchie?"

"I don't know yet." Mitchie picked out a distressed denim mini skirt with black tights, a dark gray sunburst heart tee, a black fedora and a black fitted vest. "Perfect!"

Oliver was getting really bored with the girls just talking about clothes, "Guys, can we do something else?"

Mitchie stuck in a DVD and _The Notebook_ started playing.

"Aw c'mon guys. Really? Do we have to watch this?"

Mitchie responded to Oliver's whines,"You asked to do something else Oliver."

* * *

_The Notebook _ended, they finished eating dinner, and they were at the party.

At the party, the ground was pulsing from the loud music, toilet paper was strewn across tree branches and the ground, passed out people laid on the front lawn with others standing around have a chat with each other.

Mitchie led the group to the wide open front door where they were greeted by drunken classmates.

One of the drunken boys managed to slur,"Who are you? _*hiccup*_ You have nice eyebrows." As he finished up his sentence his hands came closer to Mitchie's face almost as if he wanted to outline her eyebrow shape.

She pushed his hands away and walked to the other side of his group. They ended up in the living room where a dance floor had been started. They spotted the people they disliked on the dance floor. Miley was grinding up on some senior jock from their rival school. Tess and Jake were dancing just the same. Zoey was "dancing" with, more like letting herself get felt up by a junior from the rival school. Which only left the question, where were the Gray boys?

Alex looked around and said in her sarcastic tone,"Wow, this is a party."

Lilly responded with a wavering voice,"It seems like everybody is enjoying themselves."

Oliver who already spotted some friends said,"Yeah, we should too. Call me when you want to go." He walked in the direction of the kitchen where some of the guys were hanging.

Alex grabbed Mitchie's hand who in turn grabbed Lilly's hand forming a chain and she led them to the bathroom. She pulled them in and closed the door.

Alex turned her back to the door and said,"Guys this party is crazy. There are people drunk and passed out on the floor."

Lilly was pumped,"Yeah, isn't it exciting!"

Mitchie and Alex said together,"No."

Mitchie turned to Lilly,"This party could get really dangerous, I mean think of all the people who will be driving home or who are so high or drunk they might do something stupid."

Lilly calmed down a little,"Yeah you're right, so what are we going to do?"

Alex looked unsure,"Well we're already here, we might as well try to enjoy ourselves."

MItchie said,"So where to?"

Lilly jumped in,"THE DANCEFLOOR! but first we need to find some guys."

The three girls got out of the bathroom and looked around for guys. On her search for a guy to dance with, she caught Nate's eye.

Nate was in mid-conversation when he saw Alex in her dress. His attention was taken off of his conversation and he started towards Alex who was looking around. But he stopped in his tracks when he saw that another guy had already walked up to Alex before he did. Nate slowed down only to see that Alex was leading the guy to the dance floor.

In the living room, Alex began to dance with Bradin. Mitchie and Lilly were already on the dance floor with their guys that they chose. After about ten minutes, Alex was feeling really hot and uncomfortable so she and Bradin went outside. They stood under the branches of the large but not gigantic tree.

Bradin looked up at the sky and said,"The stars are really bright tonight."

Alex looked over at Bradin,"I guess they are."

Bradin looked over at Alex and in a way that it was sort of poking fun at Alex but not cheeky,"Yeah but they're even brighter if you look at them."

Alex wrapped her arms around her torso and rubbed her arms. Bradin smiled knowing that he made Alex nervous.

Almost as if Bradin just noticed that Alex had her arms wrapped around herself he said,"Are you cold?"

Alex reluctant to admit said,"Yeah, but just a little, it's not a big deal."

Bradin took off his gray American Eagle sweatshirt and draped it around Alex's shoulders.

Alex started to blush and quietly said,"Thank you."

Bradin and Alex stood under the tree, it was loud around them but between the two it was awkward silence. Alex's phone started to ring, she pulled it off of her strappy sandal and the Caller ID said Dean. She didn't want to be rude and pick up when she was with Bradin but she didn't want to be rude and not pick up.

She ended up picking up,"Hello?"

_"Russo, it's Dean."_

"Yeah, I know. What's up?"

_"Nothing, just me and the guys are hanging out, I was wondering how my girl was doing."_

Dean no longer had the effect on Alex that made her knees feel like jell-o,"Dean I'm at a party, can I call you back later?"

_"You're at a party?"_

"Okay, bye."

_"Alex."_

Alex hung up.

If it wasn't awkward enough between Bradin and Alex, it became even more.

Bradin with a little bit of curiosity in his voice,"Who was that?"

"Oh nobody really."

"Nobody really...I don't think nobody really would be calling you this late."

Alex looked at Bradin who was already looking at her,"He's just some guy."

"Oh so it's a he."

"Well yes. Were you expecting my mother?"

"Not entirely but I think it would've meant that I had a better chance of you saying yes when I ask you out." Bradin began to walk away.

Alex stood dumbfounded not knowing whether or not she should follow Bradin or just stand where she was and watch him. She didn't get much time to think about it because she could all of a sudden see all of the passed out people on the ground and hear a couple making out on the other side of the tree. She didn't want to be left alone out there so she started to walk in the direction of the door.

As she was walking towards the door, Shane and Zoey were in view. Zoey had her hands all over Shane and Shane's hands were trying to push Zoey away.

Zoey screamed,"WHAT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING."

Shane said in a calmer voice than Zoey,"Zoey, I can't do this anymore."

"What can't you do? HUH!"

"I think you need to go take a cold shower and then call me when you sober up."

Shane broke free of her grips and walked out of the house with Zoey clearly upset and high. Shane saw Alex and walked up to her,"You heard didn't you?"

"What happened just now?"

"No, what happened the other night."

"Zoey freaking you out?"

"Alex stop acting so innocent, I know you know."

"So yeah I do."

"Anyway what are you doing out here all alone?"

"It didn't start out that way."

A smile started to form on Shane's mouth,"Ah, you came out here with a guy."

"And what if I said yes."

"Then I would think you came out her so you could kiss the boy."

Alex playfully hit Shane,"No!" And they started to giggle and Shane grabbed Alex and they both fell to the ground still laughing.

They both rolled on their backs looking up at the stars.

Shane wondered aloud,"Why couldn't it be this simple with Zoey? Why can't I just like her and then we just have fun?"

Alex turned her head towards Shane,"Love isn't always simple."

"Who said I ever loved her."

Alex looked up at the stars with Shane and they just stayed quiet.

Until Zoey came out and stomped over to where Shane and Alex were laying.

Zoey began to scream,"WHAT THE FREAK SHANE!"

Shane and Alex got up and Shane said,"What Zoey? What."

"YOU AND HER! NOW I SEE WHY YOU'RE STARTING TO HATE ME!"

"What are you talking about."

Zoey began to cry and through her sobs she said,"YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME! WITH HER."

"I'm not cheating on anybody." Shane knew that he should have hugged Zoey and reassured her that they were still together but Shane didn't feel like hugging a stranger. Shane stood staring at Zoey. He took Alex's hand and led her inside leaving Zoey behind to scream and cry in a whiny way,"SHAAANNNE!" She started to throw a fit stomping her feet and punching the air downwards with her fists.

Alex was a little startled by Zoey's childish act,"Shouldn't you go calm her down or something?"

"I probably should but I don't want to be around her when she's craving a high."

Shane stopped and realized he was still holding Alex's hand, shyly he said,"Sorry."

Softly Alex replied,"For what holding my hand? You can hold my hand anytime."

Nate was roaming around the first floor of the house and stopped by the living room where he saw his girlfriend dancing. She was very sweaty but still going at it with another senior from the other school. She was pretty intense with this guy in her extremely short mini skirt and her all too revealing cami. It wasn't in Nate's nature to get jealous of Miley so he kept on roaming as if it wasn't anything. He saw Mitchie on the dance floor so he decided to go in and dance with her.

Mitchie was startled by her new dance partner so she screamed over the music,"NATE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS OVER THERE."

"I'M DANCING WITH YOU."

That answer seemed to be enough for Mitchie because she started to dance with Nate and was soon joined by Lilly.

Zoey marched into the house in a childish way and saw Alex and Shane standing together. She walked right up to them and said,"I was RIGHT! You are cheating on me with this, this piece of trash!"

Shane looked over at Alex who didn't seem too fazed by what Zoey had said,"Zoey let's have a talk." Shane lightly put his hand on Zoey's back and guided her in the direction of upstairs. Zoey and Shane walked into an empty bedroom and sat down on the bed.

Zoey said happily,"Y'know if you wanted to get with me tonight you could've just asked instead of making me angry with you."

Shane inwardly laughed,"No I don't want to_ get_ with you. It's actually the absolute opposite thing I want to do right now. I actually want to break up with you."

"Oh, the feelings aren't mutual." Zoey got up and left the room leaving Shane sitting on the bed with a grin on his face.

Shane waited a few seconds and walked down the stairs and right in front of him he got a pretty nice view of Zoey snorting with another girl. He was glad that it was over.

xoxoxo

**I would like to thank Ilikeslushies1010 and BABY-E for being the only two readers who have left me a review :) It warms my heart that you guys would spend time to review my story. As a thank you gift, I decided that the best way to do that was to write another chapter and post it with a thank you to them :) Once again, thanks :)**

**So, a lot happened in this chapter too :D haha. Are you happy that Shane finally broke up with Zoey? Did you guys like the introduction of Bradin? When I wrote Bradin, I thought of Matt Prokop (that boy who was in High School Musical 3?). What's on your mind?  
**


	10. The Day After

Alex woke up to the sound of the ringing house phone. Lazily she looked at the Caller ID and it was Dean.

"Hello?"

_"Alex, why haven't you picked up your cell phone?"_

"Nobody's called me."

_"I've called you all night and all morning."_

"I haven't heard anything, hold on let me look on the floor." Alex searched her entire bedroom floor.

"Dean I don't know where it is."

_"So you lost it?"_

"I guess I did. I know I had it last night. I can't remember if I brought it home with me."

_"Oh, I thought you were ignoring my calls."_

"No. Dean. I don't think I could do that to you."

_"So tell me Russo. Why don't you talk to me anymore."_

"I really haven't gotten the chance to talk to anybody there."

_"But you have time to go to parties."_

"Dean, why are you acting like you're disappointed in me?"

_"Don't get me wrong Alex, I'm glad that you've found friends but don't forget about the ones you have here, _especially_ not the one you love."_

"Right. I have to talk to you about that."

_"Yeah?"_

"Dean, you know that I said that I cared about you."

_"Yeah."_

"Before I left."

_"So what? Is this over?"_

"I think so."

_"You're going to throw this away. What is it in the California water that's made you change."_

"It's nothing. We're just not working out."

_"_We're_ not working out. You mean to say you're not working out. I'm perfectly fine staying here in New York waiting for my _faithful girlfriend_ to come back to me, to spend some time with me when she comes_._"_

"Dean don't be so dramatic."

_"No I'm not the one being dramatic. You've gotten too much sun. You act like nothing's wrong. You act like you've been working at keeping us together for so long. Well let me tell you something Alex Russo, you haven't bothered to call me for two months now."_

"Is it such a big deal if you call, I still talked to you."

_"Yeah 10 minute conversations are really satisfying Alex."_

"Why are you so bitter? For all I know you could be with another girl now."

_"That's exactly the reason I'm so angry with you right now. I _could _be with another girl right now. But I'm not I'm with you but it seems that you aren't with me."_

"Dean, please don't turn this into a soap opera ending. Let's just break up and be friends. Couldn't we just do that?"

_"I got to go Alex."_

"Dean I want to talk this out,"but by the time Alex had finished Dean had already stopped listening. Alex threw the phone onto her bed and quickly threw on a band t-shirt, skinny jeans and converse. She ran out of the house and stopped in her tracks. She just realized that Miley's house wasn't really in walking distance but she decided to go anyways.

When she arrived at Miley's house, the place was a mess. It was just like last night except some people left but most decided to crash on the ground. The front door was still open so Alex walked around all of the sleeping bodies and walked into the house. She looked around, everybody was sleeping. She saw Miley first who had puke on her cami and her skirt was around her torso. She then saw Jake and Tess who were on the couch with Tess on Jake's lap. Other people were on the floor sleeping overlaying each other just like outside. She then walked to the kitchen and looked around for her phone. She opened one of the bottom cabinets and found Zoey sleeping inside of it. She walked to the stairs and she saw Nate sitting on the bottom steps putting on his shoes.

Nate froze and looked up at Alex,"Alex? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I want to ask you the same but I know it would be pointless."

"You're probably thinking I did something naughty with a girl up in one of those bedrooms. Well you would be wrong if that's what you thought."

"And what if that wasn't what I thought."

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer my statement."

"Well, I don't know what to say to that."

"I'm looking for my phone."

"Ah yes, Shane found it outside when he was making sure Zoey was okay before he went to bed." Nate pulled out her cell phone out of his pocket and handed it over to Alex.

"So that means that you and Shane slept over here last night."

"Yeah, Jackson and her dad aren't here so we crashed in their rooms."

"Oh, so thank you for my phone."

"Yeah no problem, and oh yeah, someone's been calling you like non-stop."

"Oh yeah. That was Dean. Sorry if the ringing bothered you."

"No it's fine. I got used to it after the first 30 minutes."

"Yeah, so..."

"So..."

"So...I broke up with Dean."

"Really."

"Yeah really."

"I really really like you Alex but you already knew that."

"I really really like you too but you already knew that."

"Well then I guess you already knew that I want to kiss you."

Flirtily with her head slightly tilted to the side,"In your girlfriend's house?"

A smug half smile formed on Nate's face,"Yes right here."

He stood up and took a few steps closer to Alex.

She looked up at him like the first time they kissed in the school.

He leaned in and gently placed his hand on Alex's cheek. Together in sync they lightly and softly pecked each other on the lips.

Alex said,"I really like you but this isn't right."

Nate's hand dropped down to his side and he sighed,"Yeah."

"I guess I should be going."

"You guess. So that means that there's a chance that you might stay."

"Why would you want me to stay?"

"Isn't it quite obvious?"

"Not quite as you make it seem?"

"To help clean up duh." Nate chuckled and said,"Just kidding."

"Well no, I can help clean up if you want."

"Nah, you shouldn't have to do that. I hardly even saw you last night."

"You didn't? I was here."

"I kinda figured, otherwise how could your phone have ended up here."

Alex giggled,"Yeah."

"So who'd you hang with?"

"Shane, Bradin, oh just the usual."

"Bradin?"

"Yeah Bradin, he's in my..."

"...No, I just didn't think you knew him."

"Yeah I do."

"Pretty cool guy."

"Yeah...You wanna go get some breakfast with me?"

Nate had already started picking stuff up but as soon as Alex asked her question he dropped what was in his hands and looked at her,"You know it's well into the morning, actually it's more like the afternoon."

In a flirty way Alex said,"Well then make it a lunch date."

Nate was a little bit taken a back considering Alex just rejected his kiss. Before Nate could answer, he heard Miley say loudly in a groggy voice,"Nate, where are you? I did a pukey again."

Nate was pulled back to where he really was,"I think I should go to her."

Alex was a little sad,"Yeah I guess you should do that."

Nate didn't want to hear sadness in Alex,"But if you're free tonight we can watch a movie in my room again and maybe revisit our actions in that custodian closet."

Alex smiled inside and said,"Call me and we'll plan something."

She walked out and Nate couldn't help but watch her walk away.

Yet again Miley's voice brought him back to where he was,"Nate."

* * *

Alex picked up her ringing cell phone,"Hello?"

_"It's Nate, come outside."_

Alex ran outside and found Nate standing on the sidewalk. She hung up her phone and a smile was plastered on her face.

"Did you walk here all the way from Miley's?"

Nate hung up his phone and smiled,"What'd you expect, I'd come with Shane to pick up my love interest?"

Alex knew better but she was caught up in the moment and let his comment slip. She ran towards him and gave him a hug. Nate was taken by surprise but hugged Alex comfortably and they lingered longer than just friends. Still hugging Alex looked up at Nate and unlike usual she kissed him. The kiss at first was casual, but then turned into a kiss similar to the one they shared in the custodian closet.

Despite his enjoyment of the kiss, he stopped Alex,"Wait a minute, we didn't start the movie yet."

In a flirty way Alex said, "Will it really matter if the movie's playing or not?"

Nate chuckled and let go of Alex, taking her hand they walked side by side in the direction of his house.

* * *

At the Gray house, Nate and Alex were already in Nate's room. Nate said nobody was home so Alex didn't try and go say Hi.

Nate hadn't even started a movie and Alex and him were already kissing. While kissing, Alex and Nate moved closer to the bed. They stopped out of breath and started to laugh. Alex jumped onto Nate's bed and made herself comfortable. Nate popped in a DVD and sat beside Alex. As the movie started Alex intertwined her fingers with Nate's. During the movie somehow their legs also became intertwined. Alex gently leaned her head on Nate's shoulder.

The movie ended and Nate looked down at Alex who fell asleep on his shoulder. He didn't want to wake her but he knew he should so it wouldn't be awkward when she did wake on her own with him staring at her.

Softly and quietly Nate carefully said,"Wake up sleepy head." He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Alex groaned softly,"Noo, I don't want to, I want to stay like this forever."

"No you don't, you want to wake up and eat dinner with the Gray brothers."

"Tonight? I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"Because if I don't leave now, I might not leave at all."

"Well, that wouldn't be so bad."

Alex was taken out of her stupor,"What? Really?" Alex looked up at Nate.

"Yes."

Alex began to giggle and she lightly tackled Nate and now they were both lying together on the bed looking into each other's eyes.

"Nate, I don't want to stop this but it's getting too deep for comfort. You have a girlfriend."

"She's off doing who knows what with other guys and here I am with you."

Alex sat up,"Nate, I've already told you so many other times. I can't do this because you have a girlfriend."

"And you had a boyfriend."

"But I'm done with him."

Nate sat up,"You can't just do that."

"What do you mean I can't just do that?"

"You can't just tell me we can't be like this because you broke up with your boyfriend and then hold it against me that I still have a girlfriend."

Alex rolled out of Nate's bed, walked out of his door, lightly jogged down the stairs, and walked out the front door.

Nate fell back down on to his bed with a sigh.

* * *

Alex finally reached her house but didn't feel like going home. Instead she walked over to Mitchie's house.

"Mitchie? Are you home? Come open the door for me."

Alex could here someone running down the stairs on the other side of the door.

Mitchie ripped open the door,"Alex. What are you doing?"

"I came to see you,"Alex said feigning interest.

"Alex. You didn't want to come see me. If anything that went through your mind, you were probably thinking 'hey maybe I should go see Mitchie today because I don't talk to her often and she saw me kiss a guy who has a girlfriend.'"

"What? You saw me? And I do talk to you!"

"I can't believe you would do that Alex. You already know that it's bad that you even kissed him once and now you're going off willy nilly kissing the guy in public!"

"Willy nilly?"

"ALEX!"

"Okay, okay Mitchie. I know it was wrong, but if it eases you, then you should know that I was over at his house just now and I could've stayed for dinner but I didn't."

"...that's supposed to ease me?"

"Yes."

Mitchie shut the door in Alex's face.

Alex stood dumbfounded but then Mitchie opened it again,"Sorry, I didn't want that cricket to get in the house."

They both started laughing and Alex and Mitchie went upstairs to Mitchie's room where they stayed for the rest of the night.

xoxoxo

**So once again, I would like to thank BABY-E for reviewing :D**

**Is Alex crossing the line with her flirtatiousness? Are you happy that Alex and Dean broke up? Should they get back together? Are you glad Mitchie and Alex didn't have a falling out? Tell me what you think. :D  
**


	11. Bradin

Winter break came fast, needless to say Alex and Nate had their fair share of awkward moments between them, the occasional 'accidental' kiss, the almost daily custodian closet incident, the very often art projects finished at the Gray house, and the weekly movie night in Nate's bedroom.

By this time Mitchie had learned to turn her head when it came to Alex and Nate.

Alex had to be careful with what she did because her parents were back.

It was the Friday night before the break and Miley was having a party.

When Alex, Lilly, Oliver, and Mitchie had gotten to Miley's house, it was very similar to the way it was that night so many weeks ago except there was fake snow on the ground along with other people and toilet paper, and holiday decorations and lights all around.

The four of them entered the house through the open front door. Oliver and Lilly went to the dance floor and danced together, leaving Mitchie and Alex to do their own thing. Mitchie and Alex had become accustomed to Miley's parties, since Nate had insisted that they always be invited. Mitchie looked around for the guy that she danced with at last week's party. As she looked on the dance floor, she saw Miley grinding another guy (as always) she was wearing a night gown that was about 5 inches above finger tip length and she was wearing a hippie headband, she found Tess and Jake doing the same as Miley, to each other and she saw Zoey making out with a random guy. She looked in the kitchen and there she found her guy. She pulled him over to the dance floor and that's where Alex left Mitchie to go find Nate.

Alex found Nate in the kitchen conversing with a few guys. She walked up behind him and she leaned on his back and whispered in his ear seductively,"Hi there sexy."

Nate smiled and excused himself from his conversation with the guys. He turned around and grabbed Alex's hand leading her to their usual hiding spot, Jackson's room!

Every night Miley had a party, Jackson was either at someone else's party or downstairs with his friends, so his room was pretty vacant until noon the next day or if it was a school night around 8 the next morning.

But tonight was a Friday night which meant that Jackson's room was safe until noon tomorrow.

Nate pulled Alex to where they usually sat, behind a mountain of Jackson's less smelly clothes. Before they even sat down, Alex went in for the kiss.

Nate laughed which interrupted their kiss and Alex laughed with him,"What is it Nate?"

"Nothing, it's just you're so eager today. Normally it's me who's engaging."

"So maybe I want a little Nate and Alex quality time."

Nate shrugged and said,"Works for me." Nate pulled Alex in for their kiss.

They fell to the ground and started laughing.

"Nate, I don't know if we should be doing this."

Nate playfully responded,"What and not take the opportunity to be kissing behind a smelly pile of clothes?"

Alex was still laughing,"Especially not behind a pile of smelly clothes."

In all seriousness Nate said,"Let's go walk on the beach."

Alex's laughter simmered down to a giggle,"What?"

"Yeah, that way you won't feel like we're doing anything wrong."

Alex stopped laughing,"We will be doing something wrong Nate. We always will."

"Well what Alex?"

"I've told you like a thousand times."

"Why does it all of a sudden matter to you again, that I'm sorta cheating on Miley?"

"It's always mattered to me."

"You haven't been saying so for the past few months."

"Well, it''s always been in my mind."

"We're not really doing anything bad if we're just walking on the beach."

"The way I see it, it will."

"Not if we don't hold hands or kiss."

"That's bound to happen. You know we wouldn't be able to stop ourselves."

Nate sighed and got up. He stuck his hand out in Alex's direction. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. They both leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. As they left Jackson's room, Alex fixed her shirt and her hair and Nate fixed his tie. They walked down together but parted ways at the end of the stairs. Nate went back to his conversation in the kitchen. Alex was headed for the deck when she was joined by Bradin.

"Headed to the deck?"

"Yeah? You too?"

"Yeah."

They walked side by side to the deck. Bradin had his hands in his pockets and Alex had her arms at her side.

Alex stopped right as she took a step out, she was only allowed this little space shared with Bradin because there were so many people on the deck.

Alex looked around and said,"Wow, it's crowded."

"Well, what'd you expect? This is where they have the booze tonight."

"Oh... So then why-?"

Bradin interrupted Alex mid thought,"How about we both go walk on the beach, it's much less crowded."

Bradin took Alex's hand and she willingly followed without hesitation. Bradin led her down to the sand and water.

The water came up and splashed Alex's bare legs. She started laughing and said,"Hold on come up here, I don't want to get wet."

Bradin started to chuckle and he did as Alex told him to do.

As they walked it was quiet until Alex said randomly,"The stars are beautiful tonight. It's absolutely breath-taking."

Bradin had been looking down at his feet as they walked,"Nah, I don't think so."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I guess I've seen better."

"Yeah? Like where?"

"I can't tell you where. That's a secret."

"Will I ever get to know this secret?"

"Maybe, I don't know yet."

"Well, can you at least describe it for me?"

"Okay, it was a really dark night. The sky was black-perfect back drop for stars-and the stars by the way were absolutely magnificently bright. It was also the perfect atmosphere for watching stars. It was quiet, there wasn't any of this nonsense party noise in the background. There was a feeling of seclusion and isolation but also a feeling of freedom and almost as if you were one with the earth and the universe."

Alex had been mesmerized by Bradin's voice as he painted the picture in her mind and when he stopped talking she yearned to hear more. Softly and tenderly she said,"Don't stop."

Bradin looked over at Alex and Alex looked over at Bradin. They both stopped in their tracks. Quietly, Bradin said,"Maybe someday I'll take you there."

Faintly, her words were fighting over the sound of the ocean into Bradin's ears,"I'd love that."

They soon were left speechless and just stood staring into each others' eyes.

But then Bradin's phone rang, piercing into their silence. Bradin picked up his phone,"Hello?"

...

"Yeah, no. I'm still here."

...

"No."

...

"You are?"

...

"Okay I'll be there in a little bit."

Bradin hung up his phone and looked at Alex.

Alex was still staring at Bradin and her words still fighting with the sound of the waves she said,"Do you have to go?"

"Sorta not really."

Alex turned on her heels and slowly started walking back to Miley's house. They had gotten a good distance away but they were still able to see the lights on Miley's deck. Bradin followed her.

When they had gotten close to the house but not close enough for anybody to hear or see what they could say, Bradin gently grasped Alex's hand which stopped her in her tracks. She turned around at him, her hair going with the wind.

"Y'know you're still my mystery girl."

Alex softly smiled and said,"Then I guess we're just going to have to get to know each other a little bit more."

A smile was forming on Bradin's face and in his eyes but the moment was disrupted when a girl's voice called out his name,"BRADIN!"

Bradin lifted his gaze and his smile disappeared,"I'll see you later." Bradin let go of Alex's hand and he walked up to the deck.

Alex turned around and sure enough there was a girl waiting for him there. Alex sighed. She turned her back toward the deck, sat down, and watched the water.

Back on the deck, Nate was leaning on the railing. When he saw Alex down on the beach, he had wanted to go surprise her but she surprised him when he saw she was with Bradin. For some reason, Nate felt jealous. He felt weird and unsteady. He'd never had this feeling before and he didn't want to start having it now.

Nate walked down to where Alex was sitting and sat next to her,"So, are you still mad at me?"

"How'd you know I was out here?"

"I know that everytime we're done in Jackson's room, you like to go to the deck when I go to the kitchen but I wasn't expecting you to be out here on the sand. I thought you said you didn't want to go for a walk."

"I didn't."

"But you did."

Alex looked over at Nate,"I did."

"With somebody else."

"I did."

"A guy."

"Yes. Where are you going with this?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to go for a walk."

"I didn't."

"But you did."

"I did."

"With somebody else."

"Are we seriously going through this cycle again?"

"Not unless you don't want to."

"I don't."

"Then why?"

"Why what Nate? Stop talking in code."

Nate hated feeling so vulnerable, he'd only felt like this with only one other girl and that was with Miley, the first time he'd seen her getting it on with another guy but for some reason he'd felt like this so many times before with Alex. Like a child (vulnerabilty wise) the words managed to escape his mouth,"Why didn't you want to go with me?"

Alex melted inside, she never had meant to hurt Nate or make him feel insecure. She hadn't even thought about it when Bradin led her to the beach. In her mind she knew that she shouldn't console him, but her heart was telling her otherwise. She slowly leaned over to Nate to give him a long warming hug. She gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder. At that moment, they felt alone on that beach, even with all of the noise.

xoxoxo

**So summer has started for some people and is about to start for others. As a celebration of summer, I'm going to try to post at least once everyday until this story comes to its end. If I get a review, I'll post an extra chapter on the day that I see it :)**

**Also, to BABY-E, this is why I had to include Bradin. :D**

**Do you guys like Bradin? Tell me what you think. :)  
**


	12. Strip Poker

**Hopefully, the title of the chapter warned you. The characters are going to strip but none of the body parts are explicitly described. Nothing bad. Only abs :D Just a heads up.**

xoxoxo**  
**

What felt like minutes turned to 2 hours. It was midnight and the party was still in full swing. Nate's phone buzzed and he didn't want to but he picked up,"Hello?"

Alex lifted her head from his shoulder and Nate had unwrapped his arm from around her.

It was Miley in an annoyed tone,"_Where are you?"_

"What's the matter?"

_"Nothing but I just wanted my boyfriend with me."_

"Aren't you dancing?"

_"Maybe, it doesn't really matter does it? Just come up to the deck."_

Nate stood up and walked to the deck.

_"I knew that was you!"_

"What are you talking about?"

_"Zoey told me to come out and see the beached whale out on the beach!"_

"What beached whale? There's nothing out here."

_"Uh huh! How would you know? Because you were out there! With Alex. You are absolutely disgusting! Cheating on me with her!"_

"I think you need to calm down and we need to talk about this rationally."

_"Ugh! Nate!"_

"Meet me up in your room."

_"Of course because that's where you like to take all of the girls!"_

"Miley don't be immature."

_"You're not the boss of me."_

Nate hung up and he left Alex on the sand as he walked up to Miley's room.

Nate waited for Miley for about 10 minutes. Right around the time he was going to give up on her, she tipsily waltzed through the door with her bra strap around her head.

Nate steadied her and sat her down on the bed and he sat on the floor,"Miley what did you do?"

Miley was drunkenly giggling,"What do you mean Natey? Oh you're soo fine matey!"

More sternly Nate said,"What did you do?"

Miley took the end of Nate's tie and started swirling it in his face,"I'll never tell."

Nate slapped down his tie and said,"That's it. I'll be right back." Nate walked down the stairs with a purpose on his trek to find Tess.

He found Tess surprisingly not with Jake,"Tess, what did Miley do?"

"What do you mean Nate?"

"I mean what did she take? What did she drink?"

"She didn't do anything. If you're asking about Zoey then everything."

"She didn't do anything?"

"Yeah she was too chicken. I took a sip of Zoey's vodka but Miley didn't want to. Something about ohh Nate would kill me if I took a sip but I'll tell you something, that guy she was just dancing with over there (_Tess pointed to a buff wrestler from the other school) _yeah he can down them. Whoo he took like the entire bottle!"

"Thanks Tess." Nate ran back upstairs and Miley seemed like she was fast asleep on the bed.

"Miley I know you're awake. I know you didn't drink anything or take anything."

Miley sat up,"Yeah, I didn't."

"So why are you acting like you did?"

"Because I know what you're going to do."

"What am I going to do?"

"You're going to break up with me."

"Where'd you get that kind of idea from?"

"I saw you out there with Alex just now."

"So."

"Nate, I SAW YOU."

"Okay so you saw me, saw me what? Putting my arm around Alex?"

"You sat out there with her, when you weren't in her with me."

"Miley, there's no room for me in between you and that guy downstairs."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I see you at every party too!"

"Every party you're out there with her, Nate? EVERY PARTY?"

"No, but you do it every party."

"Okay well maybe I do. But that doesn't mean that I want you to break up with me."

Nate sat down beside Miley,"The way I see it, we already did."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been that way forever, every time you do that, you're cheating on me."

"No not really."

"How do you figure?"

"Because when I do that with them, it doesn't mean anything, not even when I'm dancing with them. But when it's with you, I'm so self-conscious of myself. It'_s _like if I don't do it well then you won't want to be with me."

"Miley, I don't know what you're talking about. You and I haven't done that."

"Well, that proves my point even more. I'm so shy around you."

"Shy?"

"Well when it comes to stuff like that."

"But you know what you're doing isn't really helping our relationship."

"I didn't think you'd care."

"No you didn't think. But you're right I really didn't."

"So what, are we leaving off as good?"

"Only if that's how you'll have it."

Miley gently placed her hand on Nate's cheek as she leaned in and lightly pecked him on the lips,"Yes Nate, I hope that's how we'll have it forever. But I still want to be you're girlfriend."

Nate sighed and said,"I don't know Miley."

"Well, give us some padding time, and then see what you think of it. Tonight we're playing poker, I'll even invite Alex, c'mon, it'll be fun."

Miley got up and walked downstairs to the beach to go ask Alex to stay. In the next few minutes, Nate was still thinking about what just happened with Miley when Alex came in.

"Miley sent me up here."

"She did?"

"Yeah."

"I tried to tell her."

"What?"

"That I wanted to be with you?"

"How'd that work out." Alex sat down on the bed facing Nate.

"She wants to give us some time and work it out."

"So what are you thinking."

"Everything's going to continue on the way they are now."

"Us trying to sneak around and her having fun with other guys."

"Yeah."

Miley walked in with Tess, Zoey, Shane, and Jake.

Miley looked around at the people in her bedroom,"This is going to be perfect! Wait we need one more guy."

Miley ran down the stairs grabbed a random guy, a bunch of food and drinks, and some deck of cards.

She came up with everything and dropped the stuff on the bed and let go of the random guy.

She looked around and said,"Okay this should be good enough. Everybody sit on the floor in a circle. We're playing poker!"

Nate was half surprised that Miley was leaving her party early. Miley went over to the door and shut it. She sat back down where everybody had assembled.

Alex quickly texted Mitchie telling her that she didn't need a ride home.

Miley looked around and said,"Okay who wants to play? Well if you're here it's too late, you're playing and you're playing by my rules. We're playing STRIP POKER!"

Nate looked over at Alex who looked kind of alarmed,"Miley, I don't think we should do this."

"What are you afraid of Natey Watey, I'm pretty sure we've all played this game before."

Tess was sitting next to Jake, who was sitting next to that random guy named Ansley (unique name with a pretty rockin' body), who was sitting next to Zoey, who was sitting next to Miley, who was sitting next to Nate, who was sitting next to Shane, who was sitting next to Alex, who was sitting next to Tess. Miley dealt the cards and they started to play.

Miley lost first,"Oh well." She ripped off the bra that was latched around her head.

Tess lost the next one,"Oh darn." In a whiny voice she said,"Jake I don't want to take off any clothes, it'll make me cold." Jake took off his sweatshirt and threw it onto Miley's bra starting a pile.

Next was Nate who took off his tie.

Then was Zoey who just tore off her top and threw it over in the pile.

It came back to Tess and she just took off a bracelet and her necklace.

Shane took off his shirt. Alex couldn't help but look at his abs.

Ansley took off his shoes.

It was Alex's turn, she was absolutely glad she had worn layers to this party. She took off her t-shirt and added it to Nate's little pile behind Shane instead of Miley's growing pile behind her and Zoey.

Zoey took off her belt.

Ansley took off his socks.

Nate took off his shoes.

Tess took off her belt.

Jake took off his shoes and socks.

Miley took off her short shorts (she didn't have much on to begin with).

Alex took off her shoes and socks.

Shane took off his shoes and socks.

Zoey took off her shoes.

Nate unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in his and Alex's pile.

Ansley took off his shirt, he had some nice abs.

Alex took off her other t-shirt.

Alex took off her long sleeves t-shirt, still leaving on her undershirt.

Then Miley said,"How many shirts do you have on anyway?"

Everybody looked over at Miley but after her comment they continued the game.

Soon almost everybody was down to nothing except Miley who had almost all of what she had on still on. Alex still had her undershirt and boy short panties on. The boys still had their boxers on. Zoey was down to the bare essentials. Tess still had almost all of her clothes on. Alex didn't feel like going on. What would she have to loose next?

Zoey had been drinking some Grey Goose. She was a bit tipsy and accidentally knocked over her second bottle beside her as she was reaching for her hand.

Miley freaked out,"No! Zoey!"

Zoey looked confused as she picked up her cards,"What are these?"

Miley was frantically trying to collect the cards but Shane picked one up and said,"THEY'RE MARKED!"

Nate looked at Miley,"You marked these cards?"

Miley tried to play innocent,"No Natey. I would never do that."

Shane grabbed his sweatshirt and threw it over Alex's body to cover her up. Nate grabbed the pile of his clothes and Alex's clothes as Shane picked out his clothes from the big pile.

Miley didn't want them to go,"Where are you going Nate? You're not going to stay the night?"

"No."

"Ahh, c'mon you can't be mad at me."

"..."

"It was just a funny. Y'know to make you guys laugh."

Tess started laughing.

"See she's laughing, you guys need to lighten up."

Nate stuck out his hand toward Alex to help her up. Nate went through a drawer of Miley's and grabbed his and Shane's extra clothes from it. He handed a pair of his sweat pants over to Alex which she put on and they walked out of Miley's room. Downstairs the party had dwindled down to people on the ground passed out. Nate and Shane weren't dressed. They were still in their boxers but Alex was covered with Shane's sweatshirt and Nate's sweatpants. Shane walked in front, Alex in between and Nate in the back. They all got into Shane's car. Alex sat in back while the boys sat up front.

It was a breezy night and she was glad that the boys lent her something to wear so she didn't have to come with only her under wear. She looked at Nate but she couldn't tell what was going through his mind. She looked at Shane and it was the same situation as Nate.

They sat in silence for a few minutes but Shane felt it necessary to ask Alex,"So what do you want to do? Do you want to go home? Or do you want to come with us?"

It was past midnight and Alex knew her parents would freak if she wasn't home. She texted Mitchie to ask her to cover for her if her parents asked and Mitchie reluctantly accepted.

"I think I want to go with you guys. If you'll let me." Alex didn't know what Shane meant exactly when he said 'come with us' but she was going to find out.

Shane just kept driving. Finally he stopped by his house and Shane and Nate got out of the car. They almost left without Alex but Shane waited for her to get out of the car and the three of them walked to their backyard where there was a pool house. Shane let Nate and Alex in before he went in. Alex studied the pool house, it was actually really pretty.

But just as fast as they had gotten in, they left the pool house except now Nate and Shane were wearing outfits like the one Alex was borrowing from the boys. They all got into the car again, the same way they were before and Shane drove off.

It seemed to Alex that Shane had been driving for a long time. Nate had been quiet and staring out the window the entire time. Shane had been concentrated on driving. Finally Shane stopped in this woodsy area near a cliff. Shane yawned.

Alex was a little concerned,"Where are we?"

Nate turned around to face Alex,"You'll see in a few hours."

Alex looked at both of the boys' faces and they both seemed tired. She tapped them once on the shoulder at the same. They both looked back at her at the same time. Both of her index fingers signaled the two to come back to the back seat. The boys turned to each other and looked at each other in confusion. Nevertheless the were in the backseat with Alex in less than 20 seconds.

Shane sat on the left of Alex and Nate sat on the right. They sat comfortably and not stiffly.

Nate was the first to break the not awkward silence,"I'm sorry guys."

Shane was still looking out the window and Alex looked at Nate,"For what?"

"For getting you guys in the situation where you had to strip down."

Shane spoke up,"It's happened before Nate."

Alex was curious now,"What?"

Shane said,"Yeah before, you should ask Nate but he probably won't tell you."

Alex turned toward Shane now,"So you tell me."

Shane looked over in Alex's direction,"Miley likes to play strip poker but she's never used marked cards before."

Shane was turning away as Alex turned to look out the windshield,"Wow. She's pretty risqué."

"No she just likes to get people to strip for her so she doesn't feel so bad when she does it."

Alex was confused,"What do you mean?"

Shane looked at Nate who looked away shyly and then he began to answer,"Miley's had the occassional run in with scandal."

"..."

"She's posted some questionable pictures."

"Should I ask?"

"I'll just tell you. She's been called out more than once for taking almost nude pictures."

"Wow...I wanna say something about that but I don't..."

Nate spoke up,"It's okay you can think it."

After that the three sat in silence and before long they were asleep.

Shane was the first to wake and he hastily woke up Alex and Nate. He didn't want them to miss the sunrise.

They watched as the sun rose, together on the hood of the car.

xoxoxo

**oooo Shane took them to watch the sun rise! How romantic! Was that a low thing for Miley to do? Don't you just wish Nate would've broken it off with Miley already! Tell me what's on your mind :)**


	13. Saturday Afternoon

Saturday afternoon, Alex still hadn't gone home. She was in the basement, using the hall bathroom by the lounge area. When she got out she heard a guitar being strummed. She walked closer to the lounge and through the door way she could see Nate playing around with some chords.

"What's on your mind?"

Nate didn't stop playing around with the chords for a little bit. Alex stood her place. Nate stood up and leaned his guitar on the couch, he walked over to the piano and started playing a slow tempo melody. He began to sing,"

_I picked you up and lifted your wilted frame into the sun.  
I was taken back, yeah i was taken back,  
and by the time i caught my breath,  
you had blossomed into something that i did not expect._

_and if it takes all night,  
I swear i'll wait,  
for you,  
forever._

_sunlight, sunshine,  
all for you my daisy.  
we're getting this before you leave,  
all for you my daisy._

_you're a wreck and you know,  
you've got me wrapped around your finger,  
like a boy tangled in vines,  
but i've figured you out._

_and now we're here,  
we're so confused,  
and i wish that there was some way that i could tell you."_

Nate lifted his fingers as if to pause but he let his fingers linger where they were before saying,"It's not done yet."

"But I like it."

Nate was quiet and then Shane came in the room and said,"Ready to record?"

Nate stood up and grabbed his guitar,"Yeah."

They went into their recording studio and Alex just stood the same exact place she heard Nate's song. She couldn't figure out if that song pertained to her. Was he talking to her in that song? What did I do wrong?

She sat contemplating. Until Shane and Nate burst through the door of the recording studio jumping and screaming.

Alex startled, got up quickly and screamed,"What? What's wrong?"

Happily Shane said,"Nothing's Wrong! CONNECT 3 IS GOING ON TOUR!"

Alex started screaming and jumping just like Shane and Nate were!

Still excited Alex said,"I have to call Mitchie and tell her to come over here!"

Alex speed dialed her phone,"MITCHIE! COME OVER TO NATE'S RIGHT NOW!"

"_Alex what's wrong? Is everything okay?"_

"Everything is better than okay, come now!"

Mitchie was over at the Gray's in less than 15 minutes, Mrs. Gray let her in and led her to the boys and Alex.

Mitchie looked at the chaos,"GUYS! What are you jumping around for?"

Alex grabbed Mitchie into their jumping and Mitchie joined still confused.

Alex filled Mitchie in,"CONNECT 3 IS GOING ON TOUR!"

Mitchie started screaming which made them all scream. After a few minutes Alex stopped jumping and realized that, that meant that Nate would have to leave. He would leave her alone. Then Mitchie stopped worried why Alex stopped. Then Nate, then Shane. They all looked at Alex.

Nate asked,"Alex are you okay?"

Alex broke out of her daze,"Hmm? Yeah."

Shane brought them back to the happy moment,"Great! So now all we need is a few more new songs to tour with!"

Nate was still looking at Alex. Alex caught Nate's gaze and they stared at each other while Shane and Mitchie held a conversation.

Mitchie said,"Do you already have some started? Can I listen to them?"

Shane still excited said,"No not yet, but I want to write a bunch of new songs, so we're playing more new songs than old songs."

As though Shane just remembered he said,"HEY! I have a great idea! Mitchie come on tour with us!"

Mitchie grew excited,"I would love to! But I think I would have to clear it with my parents first."

"We're going over summer. It'll be the first time since I went to Camp Rock with you."

Then Mitchie grew quiet.

"What's wrong Mitchie?"

"Now that I think about it, maybe going on tour with you isn't the best thing."

Mitchie recalled their Camp Rock past and their present. When they left Camp Rock, they decided to both go to Seaview HIgh. But when they arrived, it was as if Shane didn't even know who Mitchie was.

Alex snapped out of the staring with Nate and said,"Mitchie don't be silly, you need to go! It'll be fun!"

Mitchie turned toward Alex and said,"You have to come with me then." She turned toward Nate,"Only if that's okay with you guys."

Nate looked at Mitchie and said,"We'd love to have you guys, of course we're going to have to talk to our manager to add another tour bus. Parents or no parents?"

Shane yelled,"NO PARENTS! It'll be the first time besides Jason's coming. He's an adult like figure."

Nate agreed,"I'm sure mom already knows that we're going on tour."

Shane nodded his head,"Yeah I'm sure Jason's already called her."

Then they heard a shriek of excitement upstairs. Shane ran up stairs to find his mom hearing about the news.

Meanwhile downstairs, Nate was calling his manager to ask him for the addition of Mitchie and her crew.

Mitchie looked at Alex,"Where were you last night?"

"No where bad."

"Alex. I covered for you. At least tell me where you went."

"I stayed after because Miley wanted me to. We played a game and Nate, Shane and I were getting tired of the game so we left. They took me to this cliff to watch the sunrise and then I came here and watched Nate play his guitar."

"And that's it?"

"Yes, that's it."

Mitchie gave Alex a look of doubt, Alex absorbed it but didn't say a word.

Nate walked over to the girls and filled Mitchie in on the details of their tour,"Starts the day after we get out of school but we leave the afternoon we get out of school. We're only going to be able to go for 3 months so we're going to try to go around as fast as we can. As far as I know, no parents but it hasn't been confirmed yet. I'm just super excited because y'know we have to go to school during the school year ever since Shane threw a tantrum last year."

"Sounds like a lot of planning."

"It is but luckily we're not doing any of it. So lets go start on writing." Nate grabbed a notepad and sat down on the floor leaning his back against a couch. Mitchie followed his lead and grabbed a notepad and sat on the plush carpet. Alex followed both but laid on the couch that Nate was leaning on.

After a few hours of combining some ideas together they came up with this song.

_Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me please I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run away  
Catch you if I can_

_Waiting, day to day it goes through  
My lips, are sealed for her  
My tongue is,  
Tied to, a dream of being with you  
To settle for less, is not what I prefer_

_So bottle up old love,  
And throw it out to sea,  
Watch it away as you cry  
A year has passed  
The seasons go_

After listening to Nate's song and this song he wrote with Mitchie, Alex couldn't help but ponder if this is a pattern or what's going on in his mind.

Mitchie looked over at Alex who was looking intently at Nate,"Alex you're going to design my outfits right?"

Alex snapped out of her thinking,"Yeah hopefully if I can get it all out on time."

Mitchie did a sort of lazy reply,"Mmmyeah."

Nate looked at both girls and then looked at his phone,"You guys want something to eat?"

Mitchie and Alex looked at each other excitedly and simultaneously said,"YES!" Then they started to laugh and Nate just continued on like it wasn't weird at all.

He got up and the girls followed him upstairs.

"Shane, we want to eat."

Shane stood up and grabbed his keys. Without a word he walked out to his car and they followed. They all got in and Shane drove them to the nearest T.G.I.F's.

They were led to a table when they got there. Alex and Mitchie were talking about the outfits. Alex sat across from Nate and Mitchie across Shane. Immediately Alex and Nate started playing footsie.

Shane started talking to Mitchie,"So Mitch where have you been?"

Mitchie didn't want to sound rude but,"My name is Mitchie, can't believe you've forgotten so fast. And why would you care? You haven't spoken to me since the end of summer camp."

Shane was taken aback,"Touchy are we... Why wouldn't I care? I'm just trying to catch up with an old friend."

Mitchie looked at him with contempt,"I don't know what you're trying to do here."

"Did I not just make it quite obvious?"

"What catch up with me? With an old friend? I wouldn't be an old friend if you had only bothered to talk to me. If you had bothered to take the time to step out of your little world of people who think they're cool."

"You think we think we're cool?"

"Well you may think that I think that you think you're cool."

"I guess what I think that you think that I think that I'm cool doesn't really stand up to what you think."

"What do you mean what I think that you think that I think that you think that I think that you're cools doesn't really stand up to what I think?"

"I believe you just added another you think in there."

In a harsh whisper Mitchie said,"SHANE! That's not the point. And yes I think you think you're cool!"

"Ah well that's all I needed to know." Shane got this smirk on his face.

The waitress came over to take their orders and as soon as she left Alex said,"Well I think I'll be going to the bathroom." She looked over at Nate and gave him a look.

Mitchie wasn't paying attention to Alex's facial expression, she was totally vexed with Shane,"Do you want me to come with you?"

Alex turned around quickly and said,"No need but thanks."

About a minute after she left Nate said,"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," and left.

Shane looked at Mitchie,"So Mitchie (emphasis on Mitchie), do you hate me that much?"

"I never said I hated you."

"Y'know, your friend Alex seems to like me."

Mitchie, who was previously leaning as far back as she could from the table, leaned in closer to Shane-her elbows now on the table and her body leaned in just like Shane's. With biting words she said,"I don't know why you decided to go back to your old self. But let me tell you something Mr. Gray, I really liked the guy who met me on that stage that night."

Shane sat there dumbfounded by Mitchie's boldness to diss him straight out.

Mitchie continued her rant,"Tell him to give me a call when he gets back. He knows my number. It use to be his number 1 speed dial."

Shane and Mitchie just sat there as they were staring into each other's eyes.

Meanwhile down by the bathrooms, Nate had Alex up against a wall. He was leaning over her with his left arm leaning on the wall. His right arm wrapped around Alex's side and his right hand rubbing the small of her back. Alex had her hands framing Nate's face as they sweet talked and kissed.

Alex was giggling,"Nate you know there are people around."

Nate leaned in and lightly kissed Alex's neck,"So?"

Alex just could not stop giggling, not like a complete lovesick fool but like a girl who was doing something cutesy and cuddly with her boyfriend.

Alex guided Nate's mouth up to hers and she lightly pressed her lips onto Nate's. Soon their kissing got intense. Alex had her fingers running through Nate's hair. But Nate tried to simmer it down by releasing his lips from Alex's leaving her breathless and gasping for air. He looked at her and she was giving him this sad puppy dog face look. He smiled and gently pulled her in. She was embraced by his arms in a warm hug. She hugged him and was smiling into his shirt. Her heavy-breathing was lightening up. He kissed her on the forehead and let go off her grabbing her hand and leading them back to the table.

As they got closer, Nate dropped Alex's hand. Alex understood and walked slower than Nate. Nate got to the table first and Alex came a few seconds later.

Shane and Mitchie looked at them but then went back to looking out the window

The waitress brought their food and they finished eating quickly with only conversation between Nate and Alex.

When the check came, Nate immediately said,"Let me take care of your check ladies."

Shane took notice as to what Nate said and in a sort of tone that was mocking but sort of proving way he said,"No I've got Mitchie's."

Mitchie rolled her eyes.

In a flirty way Alex said,"Thank you Nate."

As they were walking out, they literally bumped into Miley who was with another guy.

Alex and Nate were walking behind Mitchie who was walking behind Shane, and they were walking really close so then when they held each other's hand it wouldn't be too obvious.

Mitchie had had her head down and same with Miley. Then they both bumped into each other's arms. Which made them both look up at each other.

Before Miley saw who it was she screamed,"WTF! Watch where the freak you're going!"

Mitchie threw back,"Excuse me?"

Alex immediately let go of Nate's hand and slowly but surely moved a few steps away from him.

Miley then saw who it was,"DORK FACE! I should've known it'd be you. What with your big mouth."

Mitchie could not believe what she just heard.

Miley took a step back and quietly said to the guy she was with,"Go ahead on in, I'll meet you in there."

She continued,"So, let's see who you're with." She looked first at Shane,"Shane..." Then she spotted Nate and Alex,"Nate! What are you doing with her? What happened to what you told me last night!"

Anger was building in Nate,"What do you mean? Look Miley, this isn't the time."

Miley was enraged, well more than she was before,"NOT THE TIME!"

Nate was ushering the group forward. But Miley grabbed Nate and said,"I SAID NOT THE TIME?"

Nate sighed and said,"If I'm not mistaken, you have a companion inside waiting for you."

Miley shrunk back.

Nate explored Miley's recession,"What? Didn't think I noticed him walking with you? What's his name anyway?"

"It's none of your business."

"So what's his name."

"Lennart."

"Lennart? Lennart who?"

Sheepishly Miley replied,"I don't know."

"Call me later." Nate walked off to the car and Miley slowly walked into the restaurant.

Alex and Mitchie had been sitting in the back of the car with Shane in the front and all of them had been watching Nate and Miley. As soon as they saw Nate coming back they turned around as quick as they could. Shane flipped on his mix CD.

Nate got into the car looking defeated.

Shane didn't put the car into drive but instead sat there.

Then he said,"MITCHIE! Why are you so UGH!"

Mitchie looked at Shane in the mirror,"What?"

"WHY ARE YOU SOOOOOO..."

Mitchie looked enraged,"So what Shane?"

"Sooooooooooo."

"Why don't you just say it and stop being such a frickin' coward."

"Coward? Coward!"

"Coward."

"Well you're a frickin' mouse!"

"A mouse?"

"Yeah you're smart, figure it out."

"What now you're calling me stupid!" It then clicked in Mitchie's mind what Shane was trying to do. "Nate? do you mind? I need to battle this out with Shane."

Nate got out of the car and Mitchie climbed onto the shotgun seat. Nate climbed into the back leaning on the side of the car as much as he could. Alex looked over at him. Shane and Mitchie looked at each other and Mitchie started yelling at Shane but not for their fake fight but continuing their real fight from earlier.

Alex was leaning on her side of the car. With her right hand she lightly placed it on his shoulder and lightly used her index finger to trace his arm down to his left hand which she grabbed a hold of and gently and slowly pulled towards her. Nate looked up at Alex. She looked into his eyes and he moved closer to her. When he was next to her she gave him a hug and slowly let go letting her hands linger while they dropped from around his neck. Nate looked hurt and confused, he whispered,"I don't know what to do."

Alex looked at him and she gently put her right hand under his chin and softly placed her lips on his and pulled away. She whispered,"I'm not going to be the other woman any more." After she said what she had to say she went back to leaning on the side of the car.

Nate felt like he was being given the cold shoulder.

Shane yelled,"MITCHIE SHUT UP! We'll talk about this later. Everybody frickin' buckle up!"

Mitchie leaned back in her seat with a huff and Shane put the car into drive and drove them to the Gray house.

When they got to the Gray house, Alex immediately said,"Can you drive me home Shane?"

Nate looked at Alex then said,"We still need to write with Mitchie."

Alex looked at Nate,"Yeah but you can do that another time."

"But I want to do it now."

"Mitchie! What do you want to do?"

Mitchie looked away from Alex and Nate and turned her gaze at Shane,"I want to finish my little conversation with SHANE!"

Shane looked at Mitchie,"I agree!"

Nate gave up and walked into the house.

Alex got out of the car and walked into the house to find her clothes-she was still in Nate and Shane's clothes.

Alex was walking around the house looking up and down all around and as she walked and she rolled up her body and right in front of her was Nate standing there watching her.

Something inside of Alex made her run up to Nate and just grab him and kiss him. She grabbed onto his curly brown hair and passionately they kissed and he slowly slid his hands up her sides to her back. Both were into the kiss just as much as the other. Alex's hands untensed as her fingers slid through his hair and together their lips unlocked and they slowly tilted their heads down leaving their foreheads touching.

Both were out of breath and Nate barely managed to say,"I can't do this."

Alex wanted so bad to let go but she couldn't. She was hurt. This was the first time he ever said that he didn't want to be with her anymore. Before she wanted him to, he let go and went up to his room.

Meanwhile, outside with Shane and Mitchie.

They had given up and Mitchie now was just spilling out,"Shane, what happened to us? What happened to our friendship?"

"I don't know."

"Is it too late?"

"No."

"Can we bring it back to that?"

"Yes."

"Well then where do we go from here."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

xoxoxo

**The first song is Daisy by The Maine and the second is My Paper Heart by The All-American Rejects. By no means do I claim that those songs are mine. I just really like them so I wanted to showcase them :)**

**As promised, I saw a new review for my story today. So a second chapter is put up :)  
**

**oooooo going on tour changes everything doesn't it? It's a completely different environment than going to school. Do you think Alex and Nate will have trouble with their feelings for each other on tour? What about the smitchie action? What are your thoughts on that?  
**


	14. Girls Make Them Heads Turn

_"You still looking hella fine. Keep doing what you're doing, Imma make you mine." Hot Mess-Cobra Starship_

xoxoxo

Monday morning came, Alex and Mitchie were getting ready together. Mitchie wore a belted fitted leopard dress. She wore purple flats. She had bright red lips and a thin line around her eyes of liquid black eyeliner. She wore her hair in an effortless wavy look. Alex wore a fitted dress (sweetheart plaid bodice with a bow on the bust, the skirt was a black silk-like bubble skirt). She wore it with a pair of gold sandals. She wore cute gold bangles. She wore her hair in waves with her bangs pinned off to the side.

Alex looked at Mitchie,"You look fierce today!"

"You don't look so bad yourself missy."

They both knew why they tried to look so nice today.

Mitchie grabbed her purple clutch and Alex grabbed her gold clutch. They went to school looking fabulous. When they walked into school on their way to the cafeteria to meet up with Lilly and Oliver, they caught the eyes of several girls and guys. They made sure that they walked by Miley's crew today. They caught the eyes of everybody in that group, even the hard to please Zoey.

As Mitchie and Alex reached the table, they could see that Lilly and Oliver's mouths had dropped to the table and hadn't yet been picked up.

Alex said so them,"It's impolite to stare."

Lilly closed her mouth and said,"You guys look ah-mazing!"

Oliver closed his mouth too and said,"Yeah, why do you guys look so nice?"

Alex and Mitchie giggled and Mitchie said,"Are you trying to say we don't look nice everyday?"

Oliver's cheeks started to redden.

Alex reached out her hand and rubbed his back and said while in the action of sitting down,"It's okay Oliver."

Lilly looked at the girls and said,"Next time you go shopping, I want to go to!"

Mitchie and Alex laughed and Mitchie said,"Okay but you better be free."

It came time to go to class and the four parted ways.

Nate had already been seated in Algebra when Alex entered the room. Nate saw her and was mesmerized by how pretty she looked today. He couldn't help but get up and sit next to her.

Breathlessly he said,"Hey."

Alex looked over at him and with a sweet but sly half smile she said,"Hey."

Nate didn't know what to say, he was nervous and kind of embarrassed that he didn't know what to say to her.

Her smile widened and she said smoothly,"It's okay, maybe next time."

Their Algebra teacher had been out a lot this year, due to health reasons. Like they had so many days before, their substitute was the same person who didn't really care and let them do anything they wanted.

Nate said defensively but not harshly,"What do you mean 'maybe next time'?"

Alex did her half smile and in a hush seductive voice, she leaned in closer to his ear and whispered,"Maybe next time, you'll be brave enough to ..."

Nate couldn't hear what she said over his heart pounding. He felt like everybody could hear his heart racing. Before Alex could pull away, he grabbed her hand and whispered into her ear,"Come with me."

Alex herself was wanting so badly to go with him but she knew that it would only further their complications. Though she knew it, she didn't hesitate when he pulled her to her feet and led them out the door after getting a pass to the library. Like always, they made a detour to that janitor's closet.

He opened the door and led her in by the hand. He closed the door behind him and turned his body and Alex's body around so that her back was on the door and he was facing the door. The closet was dark with a little bit of light like always. Nate could feel it in him, the urge to just kiss her, the urge to just have her for himself. Alex could also feel it coming. He looked her in the eyes, her eyes just looked at him, with the same kind of look that she had the first time they ever visited this closet. He was holding both of her hands, which he let go of, placing his hands on her hips. Alex placed her hands on his upper toned arm. Nate made the move to come in closer and he stopped just centimeters away from her face. Alex hadn't noticed but she was holding her breath. Nate leaned in closer but brushed Alex lips and went to whisper something in her ear. Alex let out that bit of breath she had been holding.

Nate seductively whispered into her ear,"You look really nice today." He began to kiss her neck. Alex's grip tightened on Nate's arm, and she tried so hard but unwillingly she let out a gasp and let this slip out of her mouth in a soft whisper,"Nate."

He smiled because yet again he was bringing her to the point where she would give up and give in and let it be okay that Nate was already linked to another girl. Alex felt like she was losing control of the situation. He could feel Alex's hands tightening even more. He stopped and her hands relaxed. He could hear that her breaths had become shorter and quicker. She was looking down when he had moved away from her neck to face her.

He asked her,"What's wrong Alex?"

She looked up at him seductively. In a swift way she held his body at her hands and quickly turned their bodies and pushed his back against the door where her back had previously been.

With a thud and a surprised look on his face, he said quietly and not alarmed,"Alex!"

She didn't give him a reply. She leaned in closer and slightly tippy toed to get to his lips. She was getting so close and he was yearning for it. She stopped just about a centimeter away and slightly smiled. She bit the bottom of her lip. Nate tensed up. She leaned in closer and kissed the edge of his chin. She slowly made her way up to his lips leaving behind a trail of kisses. She slowly made him follow her to the opposite wall of the closet and had him face the door. Her hands drifted to frame his face. She landed on his lips and left a lasting kiss and she pulled away before he wanted her to stop. She looked into his eyes and she slowly pulled her hands away and smiled bewitchingly as she opened the door of the closet and turned around for one more look at Nate and closed the door behind her as she walked out.

* * *

Nate spent the entire day thinking of Alex. He couldn't believe what she'd done. She'd never done that type of thing before. All of a sudden it left him wanting more of her but he had told her the other day that he couldn't do it anymore. What had Alex done? She left him lovesick. Alex always made him feel things that he'd never felt before. Art came and Nate was a little excited to see Alex again. He'd seen glimpses of her around school all day but he never actually got to talk to her or be by her for more than a few seconds before the current of the students swept her away. But when the bell rang and Alex didn't show up, Nate felt lonely and lost.

He didn't get to ponder long before Miley plopped down in front of Nate and kicked him in the shin to get his attention.

Nate slightly jerked up and said,"What Miley?"

"Hi Natey."

"...Hi."

"How come you were so distracted at lunch today?"

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Mmm yeah. Well, we're partners today."

"Wait, Alex is my partner."

"Yeah, well that can be changed so quickly it wouldn't even really matter where she ends up."

"Miley, you already have a partner."

"I do?"

"Yeah. That guy who you've been sitting with for the past semester and a quarter."

"So technical, but you know love will keep us together."

"Miley, I'm not really in the mood to talk about that right now. I don't feel like talking about it."

"Well, I do. You should know that I love you."

Nate looked over at Miley in an annoyed way and Miley kept persisting,"Nate, I really do love you and I want to do the next project with you. I mean you're such a great artist. Look at how pretty you made Alex look. That must have been a really hard task."

"Miley."

"What? Is it not true? It's like I'm the only one who can see through her? I mean did you see her today?"

"Yeah, I did."

"So you see my point."

"No. I don't. I think she looked great today."

"Really. Wow, Nate. I guess you know how to draw beauty but you don't know what it looks like."

"I use to think you were beautiful."

His comment shut Miley up. She looked around for a few more seconds before saying,"You're being ridiculous. You really think she looked 'great' today?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, then you little snot faced monkey go f-"

The teacher heard Miley and stopped her before she could finish what she was going to say,"Miley! Lovely of you to join us in our class today. Where is Ms. Russo?"

In a haughty tone Miley replied,"How would I know."

"Would you like to reconsider your tone Ms. Stewart?"

"No not really."

"See me after class Ms. Stewart. Now go back to your seat."

"No, I really don't want to."

"Yeah, see me after class."

"Pshh, like my driver is going to wait for you to give me some stupid speech. I'll let you in on a little secret. My parents don't like it when I have stupid teachers."

Nate looked at Miley and knew he should stop her,"She's just kidding. She's not feeling herself today."

The teacher looked at Nate and then at Miley,"Miley you'd better stop talking. You have detention for the rest of the week. I don't care what you're parents think. I'm the teacher and I find that that is a reasonable punishment for a case like this."

Miley scoffed and under her breath, or so she thought, she said,"Teachers."

The teacher called out,"MONTH!"

Right then Alex walked in. Nate saw her and his eyes started to become undull and unbored. He wanted her to look at him or something just to let him know that she was thinking of him but she didn't look. She walked straight to the teacher and gave her a note. Walking in about a minute or so after Alex was another guy, Bradin. Alex turned around and saw Bradin. They smiled at each other like they had an inside joke between them. Bradin also gave a note to the teacher and the teacher said to the class,"Class attention here please. This is a new student to our class, Bradin. New partners are needed because of this so pick quickly or else I'll pick for you. Hurry up so I can give you your assignments."

Everybody started scrambling but Alex stood with Bradin as they talked. Nate began to stand up but Miley called after him,"Nate! Where are you going?"

"What Miley? I'm going to get a partner."

"I'm your partner."

Nate really hadn't taken what Miley had said in offense ('snot faced monkey') he really hadn't paid attention to her, he was too bored with her. Before Nate had the chance to object the teacher called out,"TIME'S UP YOUR ASSIGNMENTS ARE BEING ASSIGNED SO SIT DOWN BECAUSE I'M NOT REPEATING THEM."

Nate sat down and was a little upset that he wasn't faster when he got up.

The teacher called out assignments. To Miley and Nate, she assigned them the job of making a portrait of each other they way they see each other. To Alex and Bradin, she assigned them the project of getting to know each other and sculpting what the other cherished.

Nate couldn't help but more than occasionally look over and see what Alex and Bradin were doing. Miley was sketching out Nate on a canvas. Nate was sketching Miley on a canvas.

Nate looked up and all of a sudden was very annoyed with Miley,"Miley you need to stay still so I can sketch you."

Miley looked up at Nate,"Really. Because so do you!"

Nate looked away. He could see that Alex and Bradin were enjoying their conversation. He was feeling that feeling again. That feeling he had that night when he saw Bradin and Alex on the sand in front of the crashing waves.

* * *

That night, Alex went home with Mitchie and she stayed over at Mitchie's house.

After dinner, Alex and Mitchie ran upstairs. Both in their sweats they jumped on to the bed and laid side by side.

Alex turned on some music and said,"So Mitchie, how did your outfit work out for you today?"

"Wondrously!"

"Did he do a double take?"

"Did your guy do a double take?"

"He did more than a double take...I hope."

"What do you mean you hope?"

"Well I think I left him wanting more."

"That's good but I thought you and him want the same thing."

"Did your guy do a double take?"

"Yes, and don't change the subject."

"Well I guess we do but I just, I want him to... I don't know."

"I think you need to know before you do what ever it is you're doing."

"Thanks mom but it's already started."

"When?"

"Today, first period."

"Alex, what did you do."

"Nothing Mitchie, I didn't do anything."

"'Alex."

"Mitchie tell me about your man."

"My man. Well he did a double take and chatted me up after school while I was waiting for you."

"Yay! It's all working out for us."

"Except for you. I don't know what you're doing."

"Don't worry I do and it's working."

xoxoxo

**To whoever left the anonymous review: Thank you so very much for the message that you left. It meant a lot to me and it made my day :)**

**Scandalous! Did Alex go too far? Tell me what you think :D**


	15. Lennart

_"You're a wolf, boy, get out of this town." You're A Wolf-Sea Wolf_

**Disclaimer: I wrote this but at one point it makes me slightly uncomfortable. Like if I were watching a PG-13 movie with my parents and then all of a sudden the two characters start to have a make-out scene. But don't worry too much because it goes over really quick. Promise :)**_  
_

xoxoxo

It came Friday and Nate hadn't realized how much time he had spent with Alex everyday. He didn't realize how much he would miss it when he didn't have it. He didn't realize that hanging out with her was like a drug and he couldn't stand the withdrawal. That morning while he was hanging with Miley's crew and saw Alex at the lunch table with Mitchie, Lilly, and Oliver, he wanted so badly to walk over to her but he knew that he shouldn't.

All the days since their last encounter in the janitor's closet, it seemed like Alex was all of a sudden unavailable to Nate. She was either with Lilly, Oliver, Mitchie, or somebody else. In Algebra he attempted to sit next to her but she came in at the last minute and her seat was taken by Danny Dandruff.

Art came but the art teacher let Bradin and Alex go outside to find ideas.

The bell rang signaling the end of art class and Nate caught Alex on her way back in from outside,"Alex."

She stopped in her tracks, almost running into Nate,"Yeah?"

"Are you coming to the party tonight?"

"Maybe." With that she left without another word.

* * *

At Miley's house, it was midnight and Nate still hadn't seen Alex. Miley had grabbed him on the dancefloor a few times to compensate the amount of time she danced with her boyfriend and random guys.

While on the dancefloor Nate stood not completely still but pretty solid; Miley came in close and pressed her body up against Nate's. In the middle of the living room and in the middle of everybody, it was extremely hot and humid. She came in closer and kissed Nate. Tonight Nate was purely passive and was submissive to Miley's actions. She began to sway to the music. Her kisses began to become hungry and her kisses deeper and longer. Her fingers which were interwined with Nate's hair, were now clamping onto Nate's hair. Nate suddenly began to feel uncomfortable even though he should be use to Miley now.

The thought hadn't really materialized yet but he knew something felt weird and awkward. He moved his hands from the small of Miley's back to somewhere closer to her abdomin to attempt to push her away but Miley took it differently-as a sign to continue more intensely. The ring of people closest to Miley and Nate could now hear Miley's...moans-the loudness of the blaring music couldn't drown them out now. Nate was getting slightly embarrassed that the people around them were staring now. Nate attempted and succeeded at gently pushing Miley away. Miley for a second didn't understand but then smiled and came back to Nate the way she did before. Nate yet again pushed her away and shrugged off her arms. He walked away with a purpose and seemed a little upset with Miley. Miley was left on the dance floor to watch Nate walk away in the parting crowd standing in her living room. After Nate had disappeared out the deck door, people started to turn around and look at Miley who stood by herself on the dance floor.

Nate was out on the deck surrounded by people getting drunk. He still couldn't help but wonder where Alex was. Nate looked around for an empty spot on the deck but could find none. He walked down to the sand and heard some man chuckles accompanied by some girl giggles. He turned around and in the shadow of the deck were people lying in the sand. Nate couldn't tell who it was but he didn't really care to find out. He looked back out at the tide and he heard murmurs and sudden shuffling of sand behind him. He knew he should've fought the urge but he turned around and he saw that guy that Miley was with when they bumped into each other at T.G.I.F.'s . That guy-Lennart-was trying to slip away slyly with his companion but saw that Nate had discovered them. Lennart stopped but the girl kept going.

Lennart slowly walked up to Nate and said,"Hey mate, we don't need to mention this to Miley."

Nate was just a tad bit exhausted from what happened inside and was a bit bitter,"Are you asking me or telling me."

"Look mate, I don't know what your dilemna is but I'd like you to not mention this to Miley."

"What do you think I am, your vault?"

"Mate. I merely asked you to keep a secret."

"Oh okay so you asked."

"Are you going to or not, mate."

"Well, MATE, tell me what it is that I should be keeping?"

"What I was just doing back there."

"What was it that you were doing?"

"Mate, that's none of your business."

"Well, then I guess I can't keep a secret of something I don't know."

"Nate."

"Did you say my name or did you just say mate?"

"What's up your ...?"

"Pardon."

"Nevermind."

"Why do you care anyways."

"About what?"

"If I tell or not."

"I got to go. Check ya later."

As Lennart walked away, Nate turned back around to the tides but he was joined by Shane.

"Hey."

Nate was bitter but he simmered down,"Hey."

"So what was that about?"

"What that?"

"Yeah, with that guy. Who is he anyway?"

"I don't really know except he's that guy who was with Miley, Sunday. His name's Lennart. Really foreign sounding name. Real classy."

"Love the sarcasm but yeah it kinda is."

"What do you mean?"

"Lennart. I was talking to Chad and he was telling me that he's been talking to some casting directors. The casting directors told Chad that they have Lennart at the top of their list for call backs for several movies right now."

"So how does this tie to Miley?"

"Miley needs Lennart to get ahead, or so she thinks."

"Get ahead. In what?"

"Nate. Really? Really. Are you like completely blind?"

"No. I'm not."

"You know who she is and you know who she wants to be."

"What do I do now?"

"Don't ask me. It's your choice."

xoxoxo

**Do you like Lennart? Nate certainly doesn't. Should Nate tell Miley? Or should he not? Tell me what you think :D**


	16. Chase Me

_"It makes you burn to learn I'm with another man." If I Never See Your Face Again-Maroon 5 feat. Rihanna_

xoxoxo

Monday morning, Nate walked over to the table that Alex usually sat at.

He bent down with his hand on the back of her chair and his arm behind her, he whispered into her ear,"Really missed you Friday night."

As Nate started to walk away, Alex gave in to the urge to watch him walk away.

* * *

Friday afternoon, Alex got a call.

Hello?

_So I'll be seeing you tonight?_

(Alex chuckled) No.

_Really?_ _Why not._

Oh well I have nothing to wear.

_Not because you don't want to see me._

(Alex chuckled again) Don't flatter yourself. You're not that important. (Alex hung up)

* * *

Monday morning in Algebra, Alex sat in her usual spot, next to Nate.

Nate said smugly,"So you miss me."

Alex turned her head toward him and said,"Like I said before, don't flatter yourself."

Class started but their substitute had become a substitute for the rest of the year and the substitute really didn't teach or care what they did.

Nate watched as Alex walked over to pick up the library pass. She looked at him and he understood that he was going to go with her.

Nate followed Alex to the closet. As she closed the door to the closet he said,"So you do."

Alex looked at Nate in an irritated way,"Do what?"

"Miss me."

"No actually I don't."

Nate tried to cover up his hurt.

Alex could tell that he was a little affected by what she said and she smiled,"Good, that's what you get."

"For what?"

"For being such a jerk."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you change?"

"I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"How?"

"You use to be such a sweet guy...I use to be upset that you didn't want to be with me anymore but you know what? I'm glad you did."

"I didn't change at all."

"Yeah right. So now you just all of a sudden are freaking Dylan Mckay."

"Who's Dylan Mckay?"

"He's a character from a show. He was mysterious and sometimes a jerk."

Nate leaned in closer to Alex and said amused,"So you think I'm mysterious?"

Alex pushed Nate away,"Nate stop. I wish I had never even tried to make you want me."

"What?"

"Nevermind because obviously you're not the guy I liked."

"You're telling me that you wanted me to chase after you... But I did!"

"Yeah but while you were chasing me you picked up this weird attitude. You think you're the bomb or something."

"Well what if I told you that guy's not here anymore?"

"I'd say he's too late."

"What do you mean he's-I mean I'm-too late?"

"I'm back with Dean."

"Alex..."

"Nate..."

Nate's voice started to rise,"You knew."

"Nate."

"You knew that I was chasing you. You knew I wanted you but you got back together with him!"

"Nate. Calm down."

"No Alex. You know what, I'm more glad than you."

"What are you glad about?"

"I'm glad that I picked up that attitude and drove you away. Because I'm done with you."

His comment really hit Alex hard but she knew it shouldn't have,"Nate! What if I made a mistake?" Alex reached for Nate's hand as he was walking out but he shook loose. Alex chased after him,"Nate give me a chance to think this over. Come back with me. Please? Please Nate? Please." Alex caught up with a slowing down Nate. Nate looked down but Alex could tell he was hurt too. He allowed her to grab his hand in between her two and she led him back to the closet.

Nate was still and quiet.

Alex pleadingly said,"Nate please just give me another chance. Let me break it off with Dean. Give us another chance."

Nate was still for another moment and said,"Alex we keep doing this. Maybe we just aren't supposed to be together. Maybe we're just the type of people who miss out on the opportunity. Maybe we're just those people who have their moments when they're with other people."

"Maybe we won't work? Nate. I think we've been through enough to say that we'd be good together."

Nate was quiet.

Alex picked back up with a little bit of anger and realization,"And you're still with Miley so don't lecture me about being with Dean."

Nate gave a sigh,"Alex, I can't believe you just said that."

"But it's true, you are."

"I've tried to break it with her but maybe that's not the right thing to do. Maybe I should break it with you."

"Nate no."

"I'll see you later Alex." Nate walked out of the closet and Alex followed moments behind.

xoxoxo

**Thank you to Laura and CutTheBull-ImHere for your reviews :)**

**mmm Looks like Nate and Alex are giving up on their budding romance. What do you think?**


	17. Alex Instead of Miley

_"Under the stars, I'll be your lover" Island-The Starting Line_

**I guess this is another warning. I wrote this and felt confident that it was at a higher level T and that you guys would be able to decide if you would want to read it or not (if I left a warning). Then, I thought about it again and decided that I still felt apprehensive. In the end, I opted for a watered-down version yet it's still OMG-worthy. For the readers who are a bit younger or aren't comfortable watching PG-13 movies, please skip to "On the way to Alex's house-" You might miss some of the events but it's cool :)**

xoxoxo

At Friday night's party, it was the same episode. Nate on the dancefloor with Miley. Miley hadn't really noticed but Nate had become a better boyfriend to her. Instead of not allowing her to run her hands all over him, he allowed her to. He also was with her more often on the dance floor. Alex walked into Miley's house and saw Nate with Miley.

Nate and Miley were in the middle of the crowd. The music was blaring a song with a heavy beat. Nate framed Miley's face with his hands and kissed her. Tonight he would take some part in their activities. Miley smiled in their kisses and moved her hands behind Nate's neck. Miley pulled back and a grin of pleasure grew on her face. Nate smiled and pulled her head in closer for a kiss.

Alex couldn't watch it anymore. She went to the deck and walked along the beach by herself.

Back on the dancefloor. It seemed as though Miley couldn't get enough of Nate. Trying to be seductive, Miley whispered loudly,"I need you now."

Nate didn't say anything but continued to rub the small of her back.

"I want you. I gotta have you. Right here. Right now." She couldn't help but consider the possibilities of what could happen tonight. "I need you now Nate."

Nate smiled but didn't make a move to satisfy her wanting. He'd never go that far at his age. He felt he was too young for that stuff.

Miley pouted but settled for just swaying with him to the song. She looked in his eyes to see if he was having fun with her or if he wanted to be somewhere else. She didn't get anything so she told herself to at least be happy that he was with her and not some other girl.

Miley paused to whisper into Nate's ear,"Nate, I love you." Nate was processing what Miley had said to him. Her urges were starting to really cloud up her mind. She began to push Nate out of the crowd of people and closer to the stairs.

With her motions she commanded Nate to go upstairs and she ushered him toward her bedroom. By the time Miley got into her room with Nate, her pants were already half way down her legs and she hurried to rip them off. She shut the door and jumped onto Nate and Nate's hands instinctively went to hold her up.

Nate didn't want to end her happiness but he had to tell her before she thought otherwise. He stroked her hair and moved some strands of her hair out of her face,"Miley, I don't plan on having sex with you tonight."

Miley looked at Nate sadly and said,"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just that I don't plan on having sex anytime soon."

"Are you gay?"

"No."

Miley was getting upset now,"Then why!"

"Miley it's really not you. It's just a decision I made before."

Miley hopped off of Nate and she was so close to slapping him but she stopped.

Nate's phone started to vibrate in his back pocket but that didn't stop Miley from grinding on him. Nate slipped his phone out of his back pocket and looked at the caller ID-Alex.

He picked up,"Hello?"

"_Hey, where are you?_"

"I'm at Miley's house."

Miley didn't stop her doings but she started to moan,"Nate, oh Nate."

"_Me too..._"

"Ow!" Nate accidentally backed up into the corner of Miley's desk and Miley went to kiss him to make the boo boo hurt less.

"_Nate? What happened?_" Alex's voice sounded panicked.

Nate let out in a wavering voice that cracked,"Nothing."

"_Where are you._"

"I'm right where you are."

_"No you're not._"

Nate lost his focus and was totally taken into Miley's kissing.

_"NATE! I'm going home. I can't believe I even came to see you."_

Alex hung up before Nate could say another word to her.

"Miley, not tonight."

Miley was now clearly upset that Nate had rejected her more than once tonight.

"Fine." Miley climbed on her bed and waited for Nate to join her.

Nate tightened his tie and quickly got out of Miley's room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Nate ran downstairs and ran out the door. He didn't know why he ran outside but he then realized why when he saw Alex walking slowly toward the sidewalk. He ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist surprising her.

She screamed,"AHH LET GO OF ME!"

Nate laughed and said into her hair,"Calm down it's me Nate!"

Alex slapped his forearm and turned around still in his embrace,"You really shouldn't do that!"

"Did I scare you?"

Both now happy, light-heartedly they spoke,"Nate. Yes. You did."

"Are you still scared now?"

"Not in your arms."

Nate mockingly said,"Ha ha."

"Yes ha ha. Now tell me where you were and why I heard Miley moaning your name like you two were doing it."

"We weren't. Promise."

"But that doesn't answer where you were."

"Why?"

Alex just caught what she sounded like, a worried girlfriend,"Nevermind." Her hands went up his chest to frame his face and she started to kiss him passionately.

Nate detached his lips and said to Alex,"Wait a minute. Didn't you just tell me that you were back together with Dean."

"Yes but when I called you and I heard Miley in the back and I thought you two were...well you know... I just had the urge of wanting you with me."

"Ah, so we're back to sneaking into custodian closets."

Playfully Alex said before going in for another kiss,"Maybe."

In between kisses Alex said,"But hopefully...it will be...in one of our rooms..."

Nate heard that and stopped,"What! Are you serious right now?"

"What is there not to be serious about?

"So are we an item?"

"Don't ask too many questions. Just enjoy the moment." Alex went in for another kiss but Nate let go of Alex, he wanted so bad to just walk back into the house and enjoy the rest of his evening without both of his 'girlfriends'.

But instead Alex spoke first,"Maybe I'm moving too fast. I think I got je...jea...je... jealous. You're starting to actually seem like you're interested in Miley."

"I'm trying. Let's just be friends for now."

Alex looked down at her shoes for a bit and looked back up at Nate with a soft and small smile and quietly said,"I'd like that better than not having you at all. Walk me home?"

Nate let go off his breath and said,"Yeah." Together they walked side-by-side toward Alex's house.

* * *

On the way to Alex's house-

Nate and Alex were laughing, Nate said,"You really can't do that."

Still laughing,"Why not? Does it turn you on?"

Nate stopped in his tracks,"No you really can't do that."

Alex's laughter simmered down to a calm look on her face and she said,"Okay."

They continued their walking and Nate's strides caught up with Alex's,"So, what are you going to do when you get home."

"Hmm when I get home, probably going to be thinking...about you."

"Alex..."

"I know- I know, you said I can't be doing that. But it's true just to let you know."

"Well, most friends don't think of each other in that way."

"But we started as more than friends."

"Alex."

"Sorry. Okay let's change the subject. How excited are you for Spring Break!"

"Uhh real excited."

"Cuz you get to spend more time with me!" Alex looked up at Nate with a little kid smile and Nate laughed and grabbed Alex in a hug making them tumble onto someone's front lawn.

In a sort of faux-mocking tone Alex said,"Nate, I do believe this is against your wishes."

By this point both of them had gotten onto their backs and were sprawled out on the perfectly green grass.

"I don't believe so but it's cutting it close."

"Yeah, look at that star. It's so bright."

"You're not going to see that many bright stars in L.A."

"Yeah. Which means we should stay and look at it."

"Like this?"

"Like this."

"Y'know we're probably laying in some ant hill or something."

"So." Alex tried to hide that she really didn't want to be laying in an ant hill but she was unsuccessful and she said,"I change my mind." She jumped up and Nate followed suit and laughed. Alex started to run away from Nate who was brushing off his pants. Running through the light that the streetlights gave off, Nate chased her. He caught up to her and they started to laugh. He grabbed her around her waist and she shrieked in joy. He let go of her and they both fell to the ground laughing so hard.

xoxoxo

**Thank you to Laura and BABY-E for your reviews. I didn't mean for this chapter to take that long to upload but I just had second thoughts.**

**If you are on the OKAY wagon for more PG-13 action, tell me what you hope to see. :) If you are on the NO-KAY wagon for more PG-13 action, tell me how you foresee the events playing out. :) Or we can talk about how cutesy pootsie Alex and Nate's moment was. :D  
**


	18. ily

_"Text me, call me, I need you in my life" Kiss Me Thru The Phone-Soulja Boy  
_

**When Nate texts Alex, the underlined words are Alex and the italic words are Nate.**

xoxoxo

Spring break came and Nate was successfully balancing Miley, as a girlfriend and Alex, as a good friend.

It was Saturday afternoon and Nate was hanging out on the beach with Miley. Miley was sunbathing so Nate was texting Alex.

i think i want some i scream

_i think i want some lovin_

mclovin! 

_"sounds like a sexy hamburger"***** _

lol we NEED to watch that movie together

_most def_

im hungry nate!

_me too. wanna go out?_

where?

_uhh iunno mayb tgif_

mmkay but wait w/ who

_miley_

wat if i dont want to go w/ her

_you kind of need to. im w/ her right now_

grr nate. the things i do for you.

_so it's a yes_

ya but im bringin peeps w/ me

_like who? im your only 1 __**:**__D_

haha very funny ima bring mitchie oh and shane

_are you gonna bring anyone else?_

why? is it going to be awkward for me?

_i think they're just friends but they're kinda like us_

mmm mayb i'll bring someone else too. bradin

_bradin?_

you know who bradin is

_i do?_

nate. you do

_k if you say so_

you bring another friend

_uhh how bout oliver?_

then we should bring lilly

_then we're back to the pairing_

kk you invite jake

_then i'd have to invite tess_

invite zoey

_that's mean_

to who?

_shane_

nah, i think he's over her now

_if you say so_

yes b/c i said so

_k well how are we going to do this?_

rides?

_yea_

shane should come pick me + mitchie up

_what about me?_

you can walk :)

_ha very funny_

of course you know that you'll be going w/ me duh

_oh so now you want me to be w/ you_

of course :P

_yeah ily_

ily too

_but seriously what's the plan_

shane will get me, mitchie, you and miley we'll try to fit

_k sounds good let me text around to see who can come_

k i'll miss you lovey

_miss you too_

Nate looked up at Miley who still had her eyes closed,"Miley, you wanna go to T.G.I.F's for dinner."

Miley still had her eyes closed but she turned over on her stomach to tan her back,"Just you and me?"

"No it's going to be with a bunch of people."

"A bunch? How much is a bunch?"

"Uhh you know the usual."

"Oh, Alex."

"Why do you say her name like that?"

Miley sighed loudly like she'd been doing some work and she sat up and put on her sunglasses,"Nate, because of you I didn't get to tan my back the same amount of time I tanned my front."'

Nate smiled,"Miley, you still have time to tan, it's not time to go."

"Are we going to talk about Alex?"

"No."

"Okay." Miley took of her sunglasses and laid on her stomach again in attempt to tan her back.

"So you asked me who's going and I said the usual. What I meant was it's going to be Alex, me, you-if you say yes-Shane, Tess, Jake, Bradin, Oliver, Mitchie, Lilly, and I think Zoey."

"Mmmm yeah? Well you know what you should do?"

"What?"

"I think you should put down your phone in about ten minutes and let me get it on with you!"

"Miley no."

Miley pushed up and propped herself up on her forearms onto the beach chair and in a whiny voice Miley said,"Nate yes." Nate shook his head no still looking at the waves of the ocean water. "Nate why?" Nate shrugged his shoulders. "Nate I've been begging now ever since you said no the first time!"

Nate still looking at the beach water,"Maybe you shouldn't beg and I would reconsider."

With hope in her voice,"Really?"

"No but you really shouldn't beg, it's not really turning me on."

Miley dropped back down onto her beach chair and continued her tan.

Nate mass texted to Oliver, Shane, Tess, Jake, Bradin, Mitchie, Lilly, and Zoey,"T.G.I.F.'s tonight?"

Everybody texted back in some form of an okay.

Nate texted Alex

_ALEX CALL ME!_

NO WHY!

_i wanna hear your voice_

you'll hear it soon enough

_no it won't be soon enough_

you're gonna get annoyed of me and then you wont wuv me anymore *tear*

_no i wont_

well wat do you want?

_everyone said yes so tell shane to pick us up_

k ima call him now so dont text me otherwise i'll just _have_ to respond ily

_ily_

Nate leaned over and started to rub Miley's back,"Miley, it's time to get ready."

Miley had fallen asleep in that short time that Nate texted Alex to call Shane.

"Baby, I'm tired."

"Okay well you still have to get up. You don't want to get sunburned."

In a whiny kid voice Miley said,"Nooo, Nate I don't wannaa."

Nate leaned in and kissed Miley's cheek,"C'mon, you know you want to have time to do your hair and make up."

"Yeah. You're right. Carry me?"

Nate chuckled,"Miley, c'mon."

"Fine." Miley got up and started toward her house. Nate collected all of the things Miley left out on the beach and followed Miley into the house.

Miley called from halfway up the stair case,"Nate come up to my room! I'm gonna get a quick rinse and then you're going to help me change into an outfit." Miley finished with a trying too hard seductive tone.

"Mmmyeah okay." Nate dropped all of Miley's things onto the floor by the piano and walked into the kitchen to get a water bottle.

He went up to Miley's room and when he entered Miley was facing the inside of her walk-in closet.

"Nate come here please."

Nate walked over to the closet but stayed behind Miley,"What do you need?"

Miley pulled out a sheer paisley print blouse,"What do you think? Sexy right?"

"I think it would be sexier if it wasn't see-through and if it was longer than that."

"What are you talking about see-through is sexy and it's long enough."

"How long is it?"

"27 inches to be exact."

"Miley that's too short."

"No really it's not."

Nate pulled something else off of the rack,"How about this?"

Miley looked at the floral paisley woven sundress,"Umm, I don't know Nate."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not sexy."

Nate didn't know what to say to her comment,"Okay well if you want to wear the other one then it's okay."

Miley put her shirt back up and took the one that was in Nate's hands.

"I'm going to go downstairs and see if Shane's here yet."

In a whiny voice Miley said,"No Nate, stay up here please?"

Nate chuckled,"I'd love to but I really should go check."

"Oh Nate. Please?"

Nate walked over to Miley gave her a slow little peck on her lips and walked out of her door for her to change.

Nate walked outside to Miley's mailbox and sat down on the curb. He pulled out his phone and clicked his number 1 speed dial.

_Hi Nate!_

xoxoxo

***This is a quote from _Superbad_ said by Fogell and I did not license or own this quote or movie, it was simply just me adding in some pop culture into this little story :D I, too, need to actually watch that movie in its entirety. I've only seen bits and pieces at different times. If you've seen it, tell me if the movie is as good as everybody says :)**

**A thank you to Laura for the review that made me smile at your terminology and a thank you to BABY-E for all of your reviews.  
**

**Who do you think is Nate's number 1 speed dial?  
**


	19. TGIF

_"Sweat pants, hair tied, chilling with no make up on that's when you're the prettiest. I hope that you don't take it wrong." Best I Ever Had-Drake_

xoxoxo

Hey so did you call Shane?

_Yes I did. He'll be over in like a few other hours because he said he knows how long Miley takes to get ready._

Oh darn, I was getting really excited when I thought I got to see you sooner.

_Oh shut up Nate. _(A smile started to form on Nate's face)

You know I want to see you.

_Yeah I know I want to see you too_

Okay well I've got time to talk because Miley's getting ready.

_What do you want to talk about?_

I don't know. Oh wait when did you want me to make you that dinner?

_It doesn't matter to me. I'm sure it's going to be delicious anyway._

So how about tomorrow?

_Aren't you going to be spending time with Miley?_

Probably just the afternoon but I can just leave whenever.

_Okay well when can we go see a movie?_

So many questions!

_Of course! Okay Shane's calling me, kisses._

Yeah.

Alex hung up and Nate did the same. He walked back up to Miley's room and she was done changing.

When Nate entered Miley turned around and said,"Hi Nate! What do you think?"

She was spinning around in the dress that Nate had picked out,"I think it looks nice."

"Thank you. So what should I do with my hair and make up?"

"I think you look good the way you are now."

"Are you kidding me Nate? I'm not wearing any makeup."

"'Well I think it looks good."

"Okay how about we compromise. I'll keep the beachy waves but I'm putting on makeup."

"Okay." Nate jumped onto Miley's bed and laid down.

About 45 minutes later Nate got a text from Shane.

(A/N: _Nate _Shane)

are you guys ready?

(Nate looked over at Miley who was looking for a purse) _almost_

im coming now so be ready

_k_

Nate closed his phone and sat up,"Miley, are you ready? Shane's almost here."

"No, I need to find a purse."

"Do you need a purse?"

"Nate it finishes my outfit. And where am I going to put my stuff?"

"What stuff do you need to bring?"

"Oh you know those things."

"Like what? Money? Cuz I can hold that stuff for you."

"I wasn't really thinking about the money Nate."

"Well what then? Your makeup? We'll only be out for a few hours."

"Okay well I need my tampons Nate. My tampons."

"Oh."

"Yeah so give me a few more minutes to find my purse and then we can get going."

Nate walked downstairs and at the same exact moment he reached the bottom step he saw Shane walk up the door. Nate opened the door for Shane.

Shane said,"Is she ready yet?"

"Almost."

Shane and Nate started talking about the latest news that Shane got from their manager about their tour.

After about ten minutes Miley came running down,"Hey Shane! I'm ready to go."

They all walked out of the house. Shane walked side-by-side with Nate still talking about their upcoming tour and Miley walked behind with her head down. When they got to the car, Shane jumped into the driver's seat. The other open seats left were the front passenger seat and the back seat beside Alex. Miley stood looking at the seats so Nate asked Miley,"Miley do you want to sit up front? Or the back?"

Alex then said,"It might be easier for her to sit up front since she's wearing a dress."

Nate looked at Alex and said,"That's a good idea." (A/N: Shane's convertible doesn't have back doors. You'd have to push the front seats up so people can get in the back. That's why they jump in.) Nate opened the front door for Miley to get in and he closed it after she angrily got in then he jumped into the back seat next to Alex. Shane started to drive and Miley took out her cell phone and started texting people. Alex and Nate refrained from holding hands but instead they had their hands on the seat of the car. Their hands were so close, their fingers were touching but they didn't hold hands. Mitchie, Shane, Alex, and Nate were having a conversation but Miley was preoccupied with her phone.

When they got to T.G.I.F.'s Nate jumped out and opened the door for Miley to get out. While he was waiting for Miley to get out he held out a hand to aid Alex jumping out of the car. Shane did the same for Mitchie. Miley got out and Nate shut her door. Shane locked the door and him and Mitchie walked side-by-side to the restaurant. Alex walked beside Mitchie and Nate. Miley grabbed a hold of Nate's hand on the other side of him. As they got closer they could already see that Jake was waiting for them. When they got close enough Jake did the guy greeting with Nate and Shane,"Guys! I've got a table for us."

To make sure that Jake remembered everybody,"Table for 11?"

"Yea."

Nate asked Jake,"So who'd you end up picking up?"

"Tess and I were at the mall and it just so happened that Zoey was there too so that's who I took."

After Jake said what he had to say, they all heard car doors shut and they turned to that direction and they could see Oliver, Lilly, and Bradin getting out of Bradin's car.

Alex smiled and as they got closer Alex asked,"What you already drive?"

Bradin smiled and said,"Would you believe early birthday?"

Alex laughed and said,"No."

Everybody else started walking in. Bradin came closer and wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders and said,"Well, you're going to have to."

Alex laughed and walked in with Bradin's arm around her shoulders. When they all got in to the restaurant Zoey was already sitting next to Tess at the end of the table. Jake sat next to Tess and put his arm around the back of her chair. Shane sat next to Jake, Mitchie sat next to Shane, Lilly sat next to Mitchie and Oliver sat across from Lilly. Oliver sat next to Bradin who sat next to Alex who sat next to Nate who sat next to Miley who sat next to Zoey. They were sitting at a few rectangular tables put together for them to sit. They ordered their food. After their drinks came and they were waiting for their food, Miley was talking to Zoey but Zoey constantly whipped out her phone to text during their conversation and Tess was making out with Jake. Miley looked over at Nate who was talking to the other end of the table. She reached her hand out over onto Nate's lap and she started to rub his knee and gradually made her way up to find his hand. Miley missed and, it made Nate jump a little but nobody noticed. Miley kept blindly searching but Nate slowly pushed away Miley's hand. She gave up and pulled her hand back under her chin which she was leaning on. Alex was playing with Bradin's hand and showing him the different lines on his hand and telling him what they meant. Lilly and Oliver were talking about the waves that they were going to catch tomorrow. Nate, Shane and Mitchie were talking about the upcoming tour.

Shane said,"So, I was talking to dad and I'm actually surprised he didn't tell you but Hannah Montana is joining the bill."

Mitchie looked at Shane and said,"Really? When you said you had a surprise artist joining the tour, I was hoping it would be Paramore or something like that."

At the mention of Hannah Montana, Miley perked up and listened closer. Nate looked at Miley because he and the rest of the Gray brothers knew that Miley was Hannah Montana.

Miley looked at Nate and said,"Can I talk to you outside?"

Nate and Miley got up and walked outside. Miley started right as the door closed,"Nate! If Mitchie is going with you then how am I supposed to hide who I am?"

"Well, you can either be Hannah the entire time..."

"...and what pretend that I don't want to jump your bones while we're there?"

"Miley...what I meant was that if you pretend that your Hannah the entire time then yeah, you're going to have to back off and be just friends. Or you can tell Mitchie and Alex."

"Alex is coming too?"

"Yeah, she's going with Mitchie. Let's talk about this later. 'Kay?"

"Are you coming over tonight?"

Unsure Nate said,"I don't know yet. I still have to talk things over with Shane about the new news."

When they got back to the table, their food was there. During dinner, it seemed as though the party was split in the middle. Nate and Shane were the two trying to connect the different groups. Dinner ended and Tess insisted that they take Zoey and Miley home. The guys combined money and paid for the dinner.

As they were parting to the different cars Miley leaned into Nate and gave him a small kiss on the lips. She then said,"I love you baby. I'll call you." Then she let go of his hand and walked away behind Zoey to Jake's car. Bradin and Alex hugged each other good bye and everybody said their goodbyes and parted to the car they were going home in. Mitchie was walking beside Shane and Alex beside Nate. Shane was saying,"It's going to be a long night of writing and planning."

Alex jumped up beside Nate and said,"Do we get to sleep over tonight?"

xoxoxo

**Thank you Laura :D**

**Tell me what you think :)**

**Be harsh! I promise I won't cry. Or y'know, be sweet :D That'll probably make my day.  
**


	20. Movies, Baking, and SongWriting

_"Maybe we can sleep in. I'll make you banana pancakes." Banana Pancakes-Jack Johnson_

xoxoxo

Nate laughed and said,"Sure." Alex jumped onto Nate's back for a piggy back ride. Shane wrapped his arm around Mitchie's shoulders and pulled her in closer. They all got into Shane's car. Nate sat in back with Alex and Mitchie sat up front with Shane. As they rode home, Shane held Mitchie's hand and Alex put her feet up on Nate's lap. When they got home instead of doing what they planned on doing Mitchie and Shane went and started to bake all of the boxes of pre-mixed cake, pastry, cookie batter-everything the Grays' had in their pantry. Nate grabbed Alex's hand and they went to his room to watch a movie. Alex had gotten use to refraining from kissing Nate before, during, and after the movies in his room.

As the movie started Nate jumped onto his bed and scooted close to Alex. Alex grabbed his hand and wrapped it around her shoulders and placed her hand onto his leg. Nate in turn put his leg on top of Alex's and Alex did the same with her other one and Nate finished with his on top. Alex and Nate laughed but Nate and Alex knew better so they untwined themselves and watched the movie with a safe distance away from each other. About halfway through the movie Alex couldn't take it anymore and she climbed over Nate accidentally bumping into his limbs more than once to get off of the bed.

Nate caught her by the waist and said,"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see what Mitchie is doing."

"Really?"

"Why don't you believe me?" Alex dropped onto Nate's lap so that she was facing him and locked her fingers behind his neck.

"Because you never want to leave when we're watching this movie."

"Okay fine you caught me. I can't sit here anymore."

"Why not?"

"I'm getting an urge that's pretty strong and I might not be able to stop myself."

Nate started to smile. He contemplated what he should do. He really wanted her to pursue her urge but he did remember that he was trying to be a better boyfriend to Miley.

Nate looked at Alex still smiling and said,"Now what if I don't want you to stop yourself."

Alex leaned in closer and said,"Nate please don't do that because you know I want to."

Alex let her hands slide down Nate's chest and abs. She looked at Nate whose gaze fell to her lips but was now getting back to Alex's eyes. What could have been an awkward moment between the two wasn't very.

Alex asked sheepishly,"Can I kiss you?"

Nate answered by going in for a kiss and using his right hand to frame the right side of Alex's face. They kissed for a few minutes and they then broke apart. She stopped and quickly put her hands back behind Nate's neck. She sighed and Nate could tell how she felt. The yearning but the morally wrong.

She said sheepishly looking down,"So."

Nate chuckled a little and said,"Working hard to not want to."

Alex smiled and said,"It'd be okay with me if you stopped working."

Nate stopped smiling, cleared his throat, and said,"Didn't you want to go see what Mitchie was doing?"

Nate picked up Alex by the waist and Alex wrapped her legs around Nate's waist. Nate stood up but Alex kissed him again. He came back with another kiss. The kisses soon turned into major make out time. Nate walked slowly to the door and gently placed Alex's back on the door. Nate took one hand away from fondling her bottom and made sure the door was locked, he quickly then returned his hand to what it was doing before. Alex was starting to feel guilty again and she detached her lips to try to stop the feeling. Alex smiled demurely but she didn't want Nate and her to stop, she was enjoying it.

She said in a warning tone,"Be careful Nate, I don't plan to break rules that I didn't want to be broken."

Nate said reassuringly,"Don't worry I don't plan on it either."

Alex jumped off of Nate and she started to kiss him again. Big Mistake.

She said a little shaky,"Nate, I think we should stop. I'm about ready to pull off all of my clothes." Even though she made the statement, she went in for another kiss and they slowly began to back up to Nate's bed which they both fell on by mistake. They landed on the bed and both started to laugh. Alex laid on top of Nate and started to kiss him. Nate had his hands on Alex's side and Alex was propping herself up with her forearms on either side of Nate's head.

Nate stated with some breathlessness,"Alex."

Alex smiled but rolled herself off of Nate because she had made him and herself do what they didn't want to. They broke the rule of not kissing each other. After catching their breaths', Alex and Nate tidied themselves up and went downstairs to see what Shane and Mitchie were up to.

By the time they got downstairs Mitchie and Shane were laughing so loud and they had flour all over themselves with batter on their shirts. Nate cleared his throat loudly to catch their attention and both of them turned toward the sound and stood still looking very guilty.

Nate said,"So when you're finished cleaning up, we can get started with making those songs." Nate walked down to the studio and Alex followed. Nate started setting up in the studio and Alex sat down on the modern circular couch watching Nate.

About an hour later, Mitchie and Shane still hadn't come down and Nate had just gotten a phone call from Miley. Alex went upstairs to see what was taking Mitchie and Shane so long. Nate was on the phone with Miley:

"_So I want to tell you about Lennart."_

"Really. Why is that?"

_"Because you've been a really good boyfriend lately."_

"Oh, have I? I hadn't really noticed."

_"Well you have. I just wanted to tell you that Lennart isn't somebody you should be worrying about."_

"Hold on Jake's texting me."

(Jake's text: hey a bunch of us r at miley's house zoe me my girl lennart u should come. bring shane)

"So...what are you doing right now?"

_"Nothing really. It's pretty boring around here. Nobody to hang out with."_

"Yeah?"

_"Yeah, I wish you'd come over and come chill with me in my room."_

"Don't you have company over?"

_"No."_

"Ah, well then I guess when Jake said that him and a bunch of other people were at your house, he was lying."

"_No. They're here."_

"Listen Miley I got to go."

_"Yeah, I gots to go too. I think Lennart's calling me"_

"Yeah okay. G'night."

_"Night."_

Nate hung up and looked up at the couch. He hadn't noticed that Alex had left. He ran upstairs and found Alex helping Shane and Mitchie clean up.

Nate asked,"What's going on here?"

Mitchie looked up and like a little kid who got caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner she said,"Me and Shane weren't cleaning up... But don't worry we are now."

Alex stopped cleaning and said,"Yeah, these kids were still throwing batter around when I came up here."

Nate came over to the kitchen and asked,"Did you guys even bake any of it?"

Shane turned on the oven light and Nate looked in. He saw a bunch of deformed and deflated cupcakes. Nate started to help them all clean up and about an hour later everything was cleaned up.

They all headed down to the studio. Mitchie and the boys were working hard and Alex accidentally dozed off while they were messing around with some new mixes. It was well into the morning but still dark outside when Nate woke Alex up.

He was rubbing her back and said,"C'mon sleepy head. Shane and Mitchie already went upstairs. We're going to bed now."

Alex opened up her eyes slowly and sleepily,"You're going to bed now? What time is it?"

"It's early."

Alex got up and Nate and her walked up to his room. He tucked Alex in to his bed and got ready for bed himself. He was in a white cotton v-neck t-shirt and some sweatpants. Instead of sleeping in his bed, he went and slept on the floor in Shane's room.

Luckily, the Gray parents and the little brother weren't home for the break. They went up to New York to finalize some of the details of the tour. The Russo parents and the little brother went up to New Mexico for a conference. The Torres parents accompanied the Russos.

Alex woke up and found that she was in Nate's room alone. She walked over to the guest room and found that Mitchie was still sleeping. She went over to Shane's room found Nate on the floor and Shane on the bed. She closed the door and ran downstairs to make breakfast.

She was making pancakes.

Shane came down and said,"What a pleasant surprise. If it isn't Alex making pancakes for me."

"This won't happen again for a long time." Alex said teasingly.

Nate came running down and threw something at Shane,"Thanks for stepping on me Shane!" And then he saw Alex,"Alex, are you cooking?" Nate rubbed his eyes and looked again.

Alex laughed and said,"Is it so hard to believe?"

Shane and Nate rushed to say variations of 'No' so they wouldn't get in trouble.

Then Mitchie came down and she didn't act all surprised like the boys but she continued to the refrigerator and got herself a cup of orange juice.

After breakfast, Mitchie and Shane volunteered to do the dishes. Nate and Alex took the trash out. Alex quickly called Justin and told him her whereabouts. After the dishes and watching some T.V. Nate announced that the boys would walk the girls home.

They got to Mitchie and Alex's respective houses and Alex was going to hang out at Mitchie's but she wanted to let Justin know she was home. She walked into the house and found Justin making out with a girl.

Justin stopped and embarrassed he tried to cover up his tracks,"Alex! . Umm what are you doing home?"

"I thought I'd let you know I was home before I went over to Mitchie's. Who's this?"

Justin looked at the girl sitting beside him and said,"Oh, ha, ha, umm, this is Becky."

Becky answered,"Yeah, Justin's tutoring me. He's an amazing tutor."

Alex stood there with wide eyes and said,"Okay well. See ya." And she ran over to Mitchie's.

Nate and Shane were walking home and Nate wanted to stop by Miley's.

At Miley's house, Lennart had spent the night.

"Miley what are you doing?"

"Hurry shut up."

"What are you doing?"

"I heard the front door open."

"Hurry, go hide."

Miley ran downstairs to see who it was and she saw Nate and Shane.

Nate was looking around and looked at Miley,"So were you having a party?" The house was a mess but not many people were sprawled on the ground. Just Zoey, Tess, and Jake. "Where's Lennart, Jake told me he came over last night."

Miley acted as if she hadn't just gotten caught kissing another boy,"Uhh yeah but I think he's sleeping in Jackson's room."

"Where's Jackson?"

"He went on a road trip with Zeke and a few other girls."

"Oh...okay well I just wanted to see how you were doing and all."

"Yeah. Okay well I'll see you later?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to chill with Shane. Check ya later." Nate and Shane walked out and walked home.

xoxoxo

**I hate when my baked goods turn out ugly :/ What about you? Oh and what did you think about Miley and Lennart?**


	21. A Taste of Tour

_"__When the lights go off__, I wanna watch the way you take the stage by storm" Dear Maria, Count Me In-All Time Low_

xoxoxo

Spring came and went. Everybody was revving up for summer. Just one more week. Alex had gotten all of the designs for Mitchie's outfits done and made. They had gotten all of their bags packed. The last week was exam week and everyone worked extra hard to get exempt so they could leave earlier. The group had been working hard to make a few more songs which they succeeded at and they came up with about 15 new songs-some for Connect 3, some for Mitchie's solo act and some for their collaboration acts. Jason had come back from college and started loading up the bus. One bus was at the Gray house and another at Mitchie's house. As for Hannah Montana, well Miley was driven to an airport to make it seem as though she was flying to visit some family in Tennessee but instead while she was there she changed into her Hannah disguise and walked out of a terminal to make it seem like Hannah had just come back from New York. And there it was at the airport she boarded her already loaded tourbus.

On the Connect 3 bus, no parents came. On Mitchie's bus, Justin came along to supervise but he planned on spending most of his time over on the Connect 3 bus. On Hannah's bus, Miley had thrown a fit when her dad mentioned anybody coming with her. Roxy had her own little van that she rode in behind the bus.

The day they were going to leave. Jason, Shane, and Nate had finished loading their bus so their bus driver drove the bus over to Mitchie's. When they got there, they saw Mitchie and Alex throwing luggage onto the bus and a bunch of pillows and blankets. Then they saw Mrs. Torres bring out all of the snacks. The three of them jumped out of the bus and greeted Mrs. Torres and began to help the girls load their bus. Then another bus pulled up with a little van behind it, it was Hannah Montana. Nobody was giving too much notice to her except the neighbors who came running up to her for her autograph which she didn't give to anybody. She walked up to Mitchie and said,"Hannah. It's nice for you to meet me."

Mitchie stopped loading and looked at Hannah and said,"Okay." The boys were almost done with everything. Then Miley walked back to her bus and boarded it. She texted Nate this message: 'Don't worry when you see Lennart get on my bus. He's going to be my bus buddy.' Nate didn't take to much notice to it and the boys went back to their bus and Mitchie's parents and Alex's parents gave them each a last hug goodbye and watched them go off as they boarded the bus and it drove away.

The first night of the tour and they were all extremely pumped still, even after they performed. That night they were going to stay at a hotel and Justin was going to take a red eye to Houston, Texas for space camp. Nate and Shane were sharing a room and Jason had a room to himself. Miley had a room to herself and Mitchie and Alex were sharing a room. Alex went over to Nate's room and Shane went over to Mitchie's. Miley had a boy she picked up from the venue in her room.

Nate came out of the shower and seemed tired now. Alex jumped onto Nate's bed. She had already showered.

"Nate, I'm going to sleep with you tonight."

"Ahh, too bad I'm to tired to actually sleep with you tonight."

"Ha ha very funny but we both know very well you wouldn't go that far."

"Neither will you."

Alex tucked herself into Nate's bed and Nate got in right beside her. Nate turned off the light and Alex snuggled up to Nate. Alex had her head on Nate's chest and Nate had his arm around Alex.

Nate said quietly,"So what do you think if every night of the tour is like this?"

"I think I'd have to jump your bones."

They both lightly laughed and then Alex finished her comment,"but you'd be too tired to actually feel it."

"No, would I?"

"I think you would. Besides, we can't do this every night. Tonight was just because Shane wanted to go talk to Mitchie."

"Yeah."

"So what do you think Hannah's doing with that boy in her room?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know she had a boy in her room."

"Well, I guess Hannah knows how to play hard doesn't she."

"I guess." Then they both dozed off.

* * *

It was around six o'clock when Nate woke up and found Alex running around the room trying to find something.

Groggily he said,"What are you looking for?"

Alex walked over to Nate and gave him a kiss on the forehead,"Go brush your teeth. Big Rob will be here any minute."

Nate jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom. Alex ran out of the room and Shane entered. Shane nudged Nate in the bathroom. They were both now brushing their teeth. They spit, rinsed, and started getting dressed when they heard a knock on their door.

They both screamed something like,"COME IN!"

Big Rob opened the door and said with authority,"You boys need to hurry up and load the bus. The girls already beat you."

Shane and Nate looked at each other and started laughing. They gathered their belongings and checked one last time around the room to see if they left anything. They took the elevators down and ran to the bus. Nate threw his stuff onto the Connect 3 bus and ran over to Mitchie's bus.

He found Mitchie and Alex jumping around listening to Paramore and air guitaring to the right parts. When they saw Nate standing there staring at them, they all started cracking up.

Mitchie then said,"Hey have you guys talked to Hannah?"

Nate was quiet.

Alex said,"No, I haven't. I don't really see her around."

Mitchie looked around and said,"Yeah, she plays like right after me. It'd be really hard for me to miss her."

Alex agreed,"Yeah, I hang out on the sides like the entire show. She must be trying really hard to avoid us or something."

They both looked at Nate and all Nate could do was shrug.

Mitchie, being the nice person she is, suggested,"How about we go visit her on her bus?"

Mitchie started first and ran off the bus and Alex grabbed Nate's hand and followed.

When they got to Hannah's bus, Shane and Jason were already there eating breakfast with Hannah.

Shane saw Mitchie's head pop up,"Mitchie! Good Morning!"

Jason saw everybody come up off of the stairs,"Hey guys! Do you want some milk? Juice?"

Mitchie was looking at Hannah now,"No thanks guys. Hi Hannah! I'm Mitchie and this is Alex." Mitchie pointed at Alex.

Miley stuck out a hand toward Mitchie,"Pleasure. Hi Nate! Want to take a seat next to me?"

Alex and Mitchie could feel the hostility exuding from Hannah towards them.

Mitchie turned toward Alex and said quietly,"Okay... Umm. Maybe we should go."

Alex looked at Mitchie and said quietly,"Yeah, let's go."

Mitchie said to the group,"Okay, well we're going over to my bus to eat some breakfast-"

Jason called back at Mitchie who was now backing up slowly with Alex,"Are you sure? There's a ton of food over here."

Mitchie then said,"Oh, yeah...My mom already made us some food and I'm expecting a call from her. So...Bye!" With that Mitchie and Alex left and ran over to their bus._

They had reached the venue and everything was set up and ready to go. They could see a bunch of screaming fans when they were entering the building. Mitchie and Alex ran to Mitchie's dressing room. Alex helped Mitchie pick out the outfits. Mitchie rushed out to the stage to do a sound check and came back in.

"So, what did you think about Hannah this morning?"

"I don't think she likes us too much."

"Well I don't know what's up with her."

"I know! But the funniest part is, is that she hasn't even acknowledged me both times you've said hi to her."

"Yeah I guess."

* * *

The show was over and Jason, Shane and Mitchie were walking out to the buses together, so Alex went with Nate. Tonight they weren't staying at a hotel but they were going to drive all night to get to their next city. Mitchie went to hang out on the Connect 3 bus with Shane and Jason. So Alex decided that she wanted Nate all to herself. Nate went to check up on Miley first. He got on the bus and noticed on Miley's bed a large box. He got closer and it was a box of condoms. It took Nate by surprise at first but he figured that Miley wouldn't do anything stupid so he waited for her to get on the bus.

"Nate? What are you doing on my bus?"

"Just wanted to check up on you." Then Nate looked over at the box and said,"I guess I picked the wrong time to check."

Miley looked over at the box and said,"Oh, you really don't need to be worried about that. Some crazy fan gave it to me when I was walking into the venue so I asked someone to put it on my bus."

"Rather than throwing it away."

Miley feigned shock,"Nate, that would be rude of me!"

Nate sighed and said,"Alright, well I'll see you later." He gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead and left her on her bus alone.

Not too long after Nate left and got on a different bus, Miley called up Lennart who came to see tonight's show.

"Lennart?"

_"Hey Miley!"_

"Did you enjoy the show?"

_"Yeah. Hannah was really hot up on stage."_

"Yeah? Well I think you shouldn't miss your chance to meet her. I'd be okay with it if you met her. Actually I think that would be awesome."

_"Okay well, I see her bus. Should I just get on it?"_

"Oh, I've heard stories about this."

_"Crazy fans getting on her bus?"_

"Yeah but I guess you'll never really know if she'll freak out or not, if you don't get on that bus."

_"So you'd be okay with me getting on her bus."_

"Yes, in fact I'm actually pushing you to get on that bus. It'd be an awesome opportunity." Miley looked out her bus window and saw Lennart staring at the bus. "Listen baby, I got to go take a shower. Call me tomorrow okay?"

_"Okay."_

Miley hung up and walked over to the bus door. She called out to Lennart,"Hey there stud! Are you just going to stare at me changing or you gonna help me?"

Lennart smiled sheepishly and he ran over to the bus and got on. On Miley's bus, the driver can't see anything that she's doing in the back. It's like her bus is a condo except everything is in one room with a bunch of closets and cabinets. Miley shut the bus door and said to Lennart,"So, what brings you here?"

Lennart answered,"I think you're really sexy and I'd like to meet you."

"Well you're here. Why don't you get to know me?"

"Oh, okay."

And now more seductively Miley said,"How about you get to know all of me."

With a shaky voice Lennart said,"Oh Okay." Miley then walked over to a wall and pressed a button for the walls to open up to show a round bed with trippy lighting.

"So tell me, sweetie, what's your name?"

"Le Len Lennart."

"Ah really? How old are you Lennart?"

"Uhh, I'm 18."

Miley smiled,"I like older guys. I like 'em in their twenties."

Lennart's eyes darted toward Miley's fishnet stocking clad leg,"18 and a half."

With a devilish grin Miley said, "Ah, so what we'll be doing next is illegal."

Lennart's eyes were playing fake shock but Miley could tell he wanted it.

Miley asked again,"So you're girlfriend been good to you? Been treating you well."

"When you say been good to me... Not quite. She's got a boyfriend but I'm her second."

"Have you guys done it?"

"Oh, never. We try every night I'm with her but something always interrupts."

"Oh you poor baby." Miley walked over to Lennart and started pulling him closer to the bed,"Don't be shy. You have one at home too."

A few hours later, Miley sighed and said,"We ran out of time." They hadn't exactly gotten anywhere except for kissing.

Miley was still holding onto Lennart. She kissed him hard one more time and said,"Come again." She squirmed out of his embrace.

He waited for the tour bus to come to a halt and as he was climbing off of the bus he called into it,"I can't wait for the next time Hannah."

Miley stood in the doorway of the bus and she pulled up her shirt and flashed him but she didn't do it for one second. She was wiggling around like a stripper as the bus drove off.

After she closed the bus door she started screaming. She texted Tess:

(A/N: Miley _Tess)_

Tess!

_miley wtf. its early in the morning_

guess wat i just did?

_you hopped a plane to alaska_

no i almost lost my v card

_CALL ME!_

Miley pulled off her wig and called Tess to tell her all about what happened.

* * *

On Mitchie's bus, Nate and Alex were fast asleep on separate bunks.

On the Connect 3 bus, the boys were sprawled out on the couches and Mitchie slept in the 4th extra bunk.

* * *

The lights were starting to light up the stage. Alex could see Jason starting to strum his guitar. And Shane in the foreground singing his heart out. Then she saw Nate. Nate. Miley's Nate. Her Nate? No. Miley's Nate. Tomorrow, Miley was coming to visit.

Mitchie ran up behind Alex and surprised her.

Screaming, Mitchie's voice trying to fight over the music with what voice she had left,"BOO!"

Alex screamed and looked back and gave Mitchie a hug.

Mitchie was screaming again,"So are you excited for the arrival of Miley tomorrow?"

Alex shook her head slowly, screaming she said,"A little bit scared is more like it."

Mitchie gave Alex her signature wide grin and gave Alex a huge hug.

xoxoxo

**Thoughts on Miley Stewart?**


	22. Miley's Visiting

_"Hate is a strong word, but I really don't like you." Hate (I Really Don't Like You)-Plain White T's_

xoxoxo_  
_

It was the next night and Miley surprised the boys by being on the bus when they got there.

The boys started to yell in excitement,"Miley!"

Mitchie and Alex got on the boys' bus and together they said,"Hey Miley."

Miley gave the boys each a long hug. When she got to the girls she just stared at them with a smile and said,"Girls."

Jason insisted that Miley sit down. Mitchie and Alex sat as close as they could next to each other and Nate sat next to Miley.

Everybody was sitting around on the bus when the bus started to move.

Miley started asking about how much fun they were having on the tour,"You boys getting into any trouble?" She looked at Nate and placed her hand on his knee.

Shane smiled and said,"Nope, not really. We've just been hanging out with friends."

Mitchie jumped in with a big smile and said,"Oh yeah, we just met Hannah Montana. We haven't really gotten to know her yet but maybe you want to meet her?"

The boys looked nervous and jumpy all of a sudden and were blabbering some form of no.

Miley just stayed poised and said,"Y'know, I would have loved to meet her too. But ya know it's a darn shame, I missed her."

Mitchie said again trying to help,"Oh no, she's on the bus behind us. I'm sure she wouldn't mind meeting you when we eat together or something."

Miley turned to the side and tried to be quiet but Mitchie and Alex still heard her,"Sweet Niblets, this girl is gettin on my nerves."

Mitchie stopped smiling and Miley said to them all,"Y'know I think I saw her getting on her bus. Something about her not feeling well."

Alex nudged Mitchie almost as if she was telling Mitchie to stop. Mitchie stayed quiet like Alex while Miley tried to grab all of the attention. With all of Miley's silly antics she got the two girls to slowly but surely move to the back of the bus on the bed. Miley was trying to have a dance party with the boys. Mitchie was laying flat on her back and Alex was laying on her side with her head propped up with her hand and facing toward Mitchie.

They were talking in hush tones but just loud enough for each other to hear.

Alex said,"You know, Miley was trying prett-y hard being nice to us."

"Yeah. It's like she was trying to impress the boys with her grace and her charm."

"I wonder why they don't see her the way we do."

"Yeah. It's so weird that her and Hannah have the same attitude toward us."

"Yeah. That is weird. I think it's weirder that Miley seems to have so many stories about being to parties with celebrities and getting like royal treatment."

"No, maybe it's because her dad use to be like a country superstar."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Achy Breaky Heart."

"Ah, never heard of it."

"Me neither. Like I've heard of it but I've never actually listened to a bit of it."

"Same."

Alex rubbed her nose and said,"Is it me or is it like super dusty on this bed?"

Mitchie started sniffing around,"No I think it's just you."

They both started to laugh tiredly, they both could tell that they were running out of energy.

Mitchie said,"I think it's about time we go to bed."

"Yeah. I think so too. But would it be awkward if we fell asleep on their bed?"

"We don't even know whose bed this is!"

"I know! What are we gals to do?"

They both started laughing again and Mitchie responded more sensibly,"I don't think it'll matter. I mean you've slept in the same bed as Nate and I've slept in the same bed as Shane."

"And we've both slept in the same bed."

"But what if this is Jason's bed?"

"I don't think he'd mind too much. There are four bunks."

"Yeah. Do you think Miley would try to share the same bunk as Nate?"

"Yeah. But I think he'd try to kick her out considering how uncomfortable it could be for two when it's meant for one." Alex laid down on her back and said,"Okay, you're tired, I'm tired. Good night."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." _

Alex woke up and Mitchie was already awake and sitting at the table watching a movie. Alex walked over and sat next to Mitchie.

"Are you hungry?"

"Kinda but I don't want to raid their refrigerator."

"Even though you well know that they would do it in a heartbeat."

"Yep, pretty much."

Miley stumbled out of her bunk and said in a harsh whisper,"Gosh, I am not use to these bunks!" Mitchie and Alex looked over in her direction and they quickly turned their heads because she was only wearing a see through cami and lace boy short panties. She looked up and saw Alex and Mitchie,"Oh, it's you guys. You guys have fun in bed last night?"

Alex turned around and said,"You know, that was really rude."

Miley scoffed,"Like I really care."

Alex turned around and just looked at the screen like Mitchie was.

Miley started throwing on sweats. She walked over and stood in front of the plasma screen. Mitchie asked nicely,"Miley, umm you're kinda in the way. Is that okay if you stand over there?"

Miley said in a haughty tone,"No! I really like how the sun hits my face right here."

Then they heard a thump and they turned to see that Nate had just jumped out of his bunk.

Nate walked over and said,"What's this? Fighting between my friends?"

Miley immediately picked out one word Nate said 'friends',"WHAT! I'M JUST A FRIGGIN FRIEND!"

Nate was alarmed at her tone,"Miley calm down you're going to wake up the guys."

Then they heard Jason behind his bunk curtain,"Too late."

Miley was still yelling,"HOW CAN I BE JUST A FRIEND!"

Nate had a calm and sensible voice on and said,"Okay listen let's talk about this back here. Let the girls watch their movie." He stuck his hand out toward Miley and Miley took it after staring at it for a bit.

Nate led her to the back,"What's up with you today?"

Miley had a little kid voice on,"Nothing."

"Then why are you all of a sudden yelling at the top of your lungs?"

"Because you called me a friend."

"What I meant when I said that was that there was fighting between my friends and my girlfriend."

"Oh. So what have you and Alex been doing. I'm sure you've done it a few times already."

"What? No."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not. Remember when I told you I wasn't ready for that kind of stuff? Well I meant it for all girls not just you."

"Yeah, and that's why she was in your room that first night."

Nate chuckled,"Miley you know well enough that after every show I'm tired and you already know what I think about doing any of that stuff too young."

"So...You haven't with her."

"No. But you could let me know if you threw away that box of condoms."

"Oh yeah. Of course."

"Okay." Miley threw herself into Nate for a hug. While in the hug Nate said,"Now listen, don't get mad when I say this but I was talking to Jake a few days ago and he said that Lennart visited Hannah."

Miley let go of Nate and looked at him innocently,"Yeah he did."

"Yeah? When?"

"Oh I don't remember."

"Does he know?"

"No I don't think so."

"Okay. Well, I just have one more question. When's Miley going to visit again?"

Miley smiled now because Nate wasn't trying to ask about her lover,"Oh, when do you want me to?"

"It's up to you. There's only a week and a month and a half left so choose wisely."

"I'll come visit you in two more weeks."

"Okay." This time Nate gave Miley a peck on the cheek, stood up and walked over to the table and sat across from Mitchie and Alex.

Alex asked,"So what was that?"

Nate said,"Oh nothing she was just having a little bit of insecurities from not seeing me in awhile."

"Oh. So yeah."

xoxoxo

**Sorry, sorry! I almost forgot to post today.**

**Have you actually listened to Achy Breaky Heart before? I've heard of it but I've never listened to it... Is it even that good? Thoughts?  
**


	23. This Is The End

**I couldn't choose which lyric to choose so I decided to put both.**

_"It made me sick to think about everything you put me through" This Is The End-The Maine_

_"I'm gonna lay here alone, close my eyes and wish for home." This Is The End- Straylight Run_

**Warning: This is a high level T. It's not rated K!**_  
_

xoxoxo

Two weeks and a half had passed and Miley had just went back home from her second visit. Hannah had warmed up a little bit. She was still cold except now she let the girls on the bus to have breakfast with her and the boys. This was their break day and it just so happened that they were stopped near a beach. The girls and guys went to the beach to chill.

Hannah set her chair down in her "perfect" spot. Alex and Mitchie set their chairs to the right of Hannah's. Hannah looked over at them and at their chairs.

Hannah sarcastically said,"What is this...bonding time?"

Alex and Mitchie just looked at each other.

The boys were behind the girls throwing around a football. Alex set down her bag and took off her sunglasses to join the boys. Hannah laid down on her chair and commenced her sun tanning. Mitchie sat down on her chair and pulled out a magazine.

Alex and the boys were passing around the ball and conversed on topics ranging from belly button lint to zebra cakes.

Surprisingly Miley struck up conversation with Mitchie,"So Mitchie, what is it that you search for in a man?"

Mitchie looked up with a confused expression,"What?"

Miley continued,"It's girl talk. No?"

Mitchie was reluctant but she did agree.

Miley continued,"So, I don't know about you but I'm looking for a boy my age, one who lives a similar lifestyle to mine, one who is caring and cute. I think it's really hot when they have brown curly hair."

Mitchie looked up from her magazine again,"I don't mean to interrupt but are you describing Nate?"

Miley opened her eyes and rushed up, leaning her forearm on the arm rest,"Why? Do you think he likes me?"

Mitchie was surprised,"Umm, I don't really know...I can ask him for you." Mitchie shrugged her shoulders.

Miley slapped Mitchie's wrist playfully,"That would be awesome! Thanks your a doll."

Mitchie scrunched up her face and hid her face in her magazine.

* * *

That night they went to dinner. Mitchie sat on one side of Nate and Alex on his other side. Beside Alex was Jason who sat next to Shane who sat next to Hannah who sat next to Mitchie.

During dinner, Alex couldn't help but notice that Mitchie and Hannah had gotten closer all of a sudden.

When their dinner came out, Mitchie leaned over to Nate and started whispering something,"Hey I need to ask you something later."

Nate nodded his head and started to eat his dinner. Under the table Alex reached for Nate's hand but she couldn't get to it for some reason. Then Nate looked under the table and started to chuckle. Alex felt his hand grab hers.

Hannah noticed and she gave Nate a look. After dinner, they ordered dessert. Nate went to the bathroom and Hannah followed a few seconds after.

Hannah waited outside of the bathroom door waiting for Nate to exit.

Nate came out and was surprised by Hannah standing there,"OH GOSH Miley!"

Hannah shushed him,"Nate! You're not supposed to call me Miley!"'

Nate smiled,"Sorry."

Miley took a step closer to Nate. She poked her fingers into Nate's chest,"WTF NATE!"

Nate slipped his hand up to where Miley just stabbed her fingers and started to rub the area and the area around it,"Ow Miley."

Miley pulled her fingers away,"Nate! What was that i just saw! Huh? Under the table!"

Nate looked at Miley trying to calm her down,"Miley-"

"Hannah."

"-right, uhmm I don't know what you saw but I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything wrong."

"Nate. Really!"

At that moment, some random guy came up with a camera and started snapping photos of the two by the bathrooms.

Nate looked over and saw the paparazzi starting to gather,"Miley-

"HANNAH!"

Miley looked over to where Nate was looking and she mouthed,"Oh Sweet Niblets."

The paparazzi started calling out,"HANNAH! HANNAH! GIVE US A SMILE!...WHO'S YOUR NEW MAN?"

Miley turned back to Nate. "Oh gosh! Nate! Why didn't you say anything?"

Nate started to usher Miley back to the table. As they sat down Jason threw down a few bills and they all rushed out of the restaurant.

As they were exiting the restaurant, they were being bombarded by paparazzi.

They were screaming,"HANNAH! WHO ARE YOUR FRIENDS? JASON! SHANE! NATE!"

They got to the car but all they could do was sit in the car for a while.

Jason was sitting in the driver's seat of the van. He rolled down the window and the paparazzi were going crazy.

"JASON! WHERE'S CORA?"

Jason answered cordially,"Hey guys! We need to leave now. Can you guys make some room for us to get out?"

People who were crowding around the van started to form a gap.

Jason smiled,"Thanks guys." He rolled up his window and started to back the car out.

* * *

The next day Miley woke up early before the bus was set to go for the next venue. She wore sweats and sunglasses. She didn't wear her wig today but she did pull back her hair into a ponytail. Miley stuck her head out of her hotel room and looked both ways to see if anybody was out and about in the hallway. She quickly ran out of her room and jogged lightly to the elevator.

When she got downstairs she went to the hotel book store. As she walked in she immediately saw what she was looking for. She quickly took up the magazines in the front of each rack and quickly dropped a wad of cash on the counter. She took the elevator back up to her room. She quickly ran to her room and shut the door with a slam. She threw the armful of magazines onto her bed and spread them out. She looked at a few of the headlines:

"HANNAH AND CONNECT 3 AT T.G.I.F'S"

"NATE AND HANNAH 4EVER?"

"HANNAH the FAST FOOD FATTIE"

"WHO'S THIS MYSTERY GIRL?"

"NATE CHEATING!"

"HANNAH MONTANA A BRAT?"

"HANNAH MONTANA-THE CELEB THAT'S HARD TO GET ALONG WITH."

"HANNAH MONTANA...THE OTHER WOMAN."

Miley was getting angry now. She picked up her phone and hastily dialed Nate's number.

"_Hello?"_

"NATE GET OVER HERE NOW!" Miley slammed her phone down onto the bed after clicking 'END'.

Nate knocked once and Miley rushed over to open it.

"NATE look at these!"

Nate walked over to Miley's bed and was surprised at the mess,"Miley! What are you doing with all of these?"

"LOOK AT THE HEADLINES!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down!"

Nate looked at one of the headlines-"HANNAH AND A NEW MAN?"

Nate looked at Miley who was red in the face,"Miley? Who's this new man?"

Miley grabbed the magazine out of Nate's hand,"What?"

Miley looked at the magazine and opened it to the page of the cover story. Miley sat down on a love seat, crossed her legs criss cross applesauce and started reading. Nate just stood and waited for Miley to finish.

A few minutes later Miley threw down the magazine and screamed. Nate picked up the magazine and looked at the article,"What did it say?"

Between her teeth,"AGH! Those little snot heads!"

"What?"

"They caught a picture of Lennart getting on my bus."

"So? He's just visiting. It's not like he stays the entire night and then gets off when we stop at a venue."

Miley got quiet.

"Right Miley?"

Miley shifted in the love seat.

"MILEY!"

Miley got up off the love seat and walked over to her bed picking up another magazine,"Here look at this one Nate."

Nate reluctantly took the magazine from Miley's hands, he read off of the cover,"NATE AND HANNAH 4EVER"

Nate looked up at Miley,"Miley, they can't think that."

"Exactly! I can't be dating you while your dating me!"

"Well that doesn't mean that you can be dating Lennart either!"

"Listen, if I date Lennart then it will just look like I'm with another guy while you're still with me."

"...Miley."

Miley pushed the magazine closer to Nate's chest,"Read that. But go to your room, I have to get this cleaned up and packed away."

Miley pushed Nate out of the door as he started babbling,"No, Miley we need to talk about this."

Miley slammed the door shut behind Nate.

* * *

Miley, now turned Hannah, walked out of the hotel to her bus. She walked up step by step. She left her bags out by the bus door; she expected the bus driver to take care of it. She turned to her bed and found...her dad!

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Miley...What is all of this about you on the covers?"

"When did you get here?"

"Answer my question."

"How'd you get here?"

"I think it's about time we cut this tour short."

"DADDY NO!"

"Then you need to show me that something like this won't happen again. Miley, you know we've had to deal with this sort of stuff before. Don't let it happen again."

Billy Ray got up off of her bed and walked off the bus. Miley stood in her spot but watched as her father walked away. Miley got a text from Tess:

_"Miley wats up w/ lennart? r u and him doing it? or is he w/ hannah montana now?"_

Miley sighed and plopped herself down on her bed.

* * *

Tonight was just a night of driving to the next venue. Tonight Lennart was boarding the Hannah Tour Bus.

Miley had her wig on and some sweats. She didn't even flinch when her bus stopped to let on Lennart.

Lennart got on the bus and immediately started stripping his clothes...he was horny. Miley sat still on her bed, watching Lennart make a fool of himself. He was completely undressed and began to attack Miley's lips. Miley let him do whatever he wanted but when it came time for him to undress her, she refused.

Lennart pushed Miley down onto the bed and pinned her arms down above her head, he looked into her eyes as he hovered above her but she turned her head away so he couldn't look into them,"Hannah baby what's wrong? I'm ready and you're not letting me."

Miley looked up at him,"What makes you think I'd ever let you do it with me?"

Lennart looked shocked,"What, so these past few months have been nothing? You practically push me into this and now your not letting me get inside?"

Miley still looking in his eyes,"What's the rush?"

"Hannah oh baby..." Lennart released one of Miley's hands and used his free hand to stroke her cheek and down the rest of her body stopping at her pants. "Don't you know I need you?"

Miley slapped him,"Get off of me."

Her slap took him by surprise, he slapped her back hard,"You stupid little dog!"

Miley's eyes were tearing up now,"GET THE FREAK OFF ME NOW!"

Lennart screamed back at her,"OR WHAT YOU LITTLE HOE!"

Lennart started to grind his pelvis against Miley's and she started bawling.

Never saying 'no', Miley was in a dangerous position.

Lennart continued to grind on Miley. Miley finally screamed out,"I'M ON MY PERIOD!"

It was the first thing she could think of. Disgusted Lennart rolled off of Miley. Lennart laid next to Miley and still in his birthday suit cuddled up to Miley trying to spoon her as she laid motionless staring at the ceiling.

Miley said quietly,"I think you need to leave."

Lennart opened his eyes quickly,"What?"

"You need to leave now."

"Hannah you're such a tease." Lennart got off the bed and put on his clothes.

It wasn't the usual time that Lennart got off of the bus so the bus kept going and Miley didn't feel like telling the bus driver to stop.

"Hannah stop the bus."

"I can't do that."

"Why the hell not."

"If I let you off now, Roxie will see you."

"I want to get off now."

Miley sat up and started undressing herself slowly while still looking at Lennart looking at her. Lennart just watched in confusion. Miley sat on the bed completely undressed.

Lennart looked at Miley,"I thought you said you were on your period."

Miley shook her head no. Lennart ran over pulling off his t-shirt. He pulled her face in for the kiss. All Miley could think about was Nate, for some odd reason. She'd been doing the same exact thing with Lennart almost every night and hadn't had a single thought about the wrong she was doing to Nate. Miley slid up her bed to lay on her pillow, never breaking contact with Lennart's lips. She laid down and he hovered above her. Her hands slid down to his jean button and she undid the button and zipper. She pulled down his pants with his help. Lennart started to moan into their kisses. Miley rolled them over so she was on top. She left a trail of kisses down his stomach and pulled off his underpants. They were rolling around the sheets doing crazy things and they hadn't noticed that the bus stopped or that someone was walking up the stairs of the tour bus.

"Mil-Hannah?"

Miley was under Lennart who was about to seal the deal, she pulled up using Lennart as her anchor. She looked beyond Lennart in the dark and saw Nate's figure.

Shakily she said,"Nate you don't know what's going on."

"No I know what's going on." Nate dropped the magazine that Miley had asked him to read earlier and walked off the bus.

Miley fell back down onto her pillow looking up in Lennart's eyes.

He said understanding,"You're not in the mood anymore. Are you?"

"No I'm not."

Lennart got off of Miley. He sat down next to Miley and said,"Maybe we shouldn't waste our time. One day Hannah, when we actually decided to do it, we'll put aside time for it. If we keep doing it this way then the attraction will be gone before we actually get to it."

The bus was still stopped, Miley sat up and looked over at the door,"Lennart I think this would be the best time for you to go."

Lennart understood and gathered his clothes and put them on. He gave Miley one last kiss on the forehead and walked off the bus. Miley pulled on her underwear and bra and laid in bed in attempt to go to sleep but she couldn't. She picked up her phone and hit speed dial for Nate's number.

On the other end of the phone, Nate was on Mitchie's bus tonight with Alex and no Mitchie or Shane. Nate and Alex were playing Wii sports when his phone started ringing.

"Nate, I'm so gonna beat you this time."

"Na uh, not with my super skill."

Alex swung her arm and jumped up in excitement as Nate shrunk back in loss. Alex sung,"HA HA I beat you, I beat you, I beat you, I beat you!"

Nate smiled and pulled Alex in for a hug, swirling her around. They laughed together and when he stopped they stood looking at each other. Nate then felt his phone in his back pocket vibrating.

He cleared his throat,"'Scuse me." He let go of Alex.

Alex cleared her throat too,"Yeah, yeah of course." She fixed her hair and watched him pull out his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Nate can I talk with you?"_

"I can't right now. Everybody's sleeping." Nate lied.

"_Nate I really need to talk to you._"

"What is there to say Miley?"

_"I really don't think you know what was going on. Or that I was thinking of you when...well you know."_

"Miley, I got to go. I'm hangin' with Alex." Nate pulled his phone away but Alex stopped him from hitting 'END'.

Alex reasoned with Nate,"Listen Nate, if she needs to talk to you about something, then you should. She is after all your girlfriend." Alex said 'girlfriend' loosely.

Nate didn't want to talk to Miley but listened to Alex, Alex reassured him,"It's okay if we don't play Wii anymore, we need to get rest anyways."

Nate walked back to the bunks. He closed the curtain and started talking to Miley as Alex started cleaning up. She put in her earbuds and started listening to the band "The Material."

"What is it Miley?"

_"So you read the article?"_

"I read more than just that one article."

_"Yeah? So, what do you think."_

"I think that it's all on your end. It's your next move."

"_What do you mean Nate? Did you not see the cover with you and Alex on it?"_

"I didn't. But it's not like we're doing anything. We're just friends."

_"Well it doesn't seem like it. She looks like your girlfriend."_

"She's not even my girlfriend but she's doing a better job than you."

Miley was taken aback,"_Nate!"_

"Miley, are we going to talk about the fact that you almost did it tonight with somebody else?"

_"You don't even want to have sex! Maybe I do."_

"Miley that's a decision that I made. Maybe if you're ready then we can break up and you can go do your thing."

_"But I don't want to break up with you."_

"Miley you're cheating on me again."

_"I can't help myself if I'm caught up in the moment."_

"Well then this matter can't be helped."

_"Nate, don't jump to anything."_

"Miley I think it's best if I break up with you. It's like we're not even dating anymore."

_"Is this because of Alex?"_

"Why do you always assume it's Alex? Miley, it's you."

_"Nate. What are people going to say about you when you get back? They're going to say that you broke up with me over the phone. Then they'll be shocked and you'll have a bad reputation."_

"That really doesn't matter to me. Besides you came to visit just the other week. I'll just say that's when we broke up."

_"Nate you can't do that because I'll say it's not true."_

"Miley, you've already screwed up everything for yourself. When you get back to Malibu you really think Lennart's going to go back to you? The plain old Jane, not superstar Hannah Montana."

_"Yes, I do think that. He's a good guy."_

"No Miley, he's not. Does he call you every night?"

_"No because he's with me every night."_ Miley just caught what she said and in an attempt to erase it she started yammering on quickly. "_He's a good guy. He brings a bunch of things for me and he's considerate. He likes to conserve condoms."_ Miley again caught what she said and started rambling quicker,"_No that's not what I meant, he has a great personality, he has a lot of energy. He spends the entire night with me. He's got the energy to go all night and..."_ Miley couldn't save herself from all the stupid things she just said.

"It seems like you and him have more of a relationship than you and I do."

_"Nate you don't mean that. We're friends."_

"Yeah. Friends."

_"No Nate, I meant girlfriend and boyfriend. That's what we are."_

"No not really Miley. You don't even spend that much time with us."

_"What are you talking about I just talked to you this morning. I ate with you yesterday."_

"Right. Well I spend almost my entire day with my brothers, Mitchie, and Alex."

_"Nate. What do you want me to say."_

"That you're fine with us breaking up."

_"I can't do that."_

"Why not?"

_"Because I love you."_

"No Miley, you can't do that."

_"Do what?"_

"You can't have sex with a guy every night, unprotected I might add, and then say you love me."

_"Nate that's not what I do every night."_

"What about those boys that go to your hotel room after a show? Are you protected then?"

_"I don't need protection with them. They bring their own... but that's not the point. I don't even do anything with them."_

"Sure you don't. So...how empty is that box of condoms I found on your bed a while back?"

_"I, uh, threw it out already."_

"Mmmyeah. Whatever. Listen Miley, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

_"It is tomorrow. Come over!"_

"Miley, if you're going to ask me to get in that bed with you. Then think again."

_"Nate you naughty boy. No I wasn't going to ask you that...Okay maybe I was going to try but Nate we need to talk all of this out."_

"Nate and Miley are done and over with. We can still be friends but as for the dating relationship...it's over. Hannah and Nate are never going to be. Hannah and Lennart can be what ever they want. Me and that mystery girl... well I'll see what happens."

_"We've got press tomorrow."_

"Okay... Night Miley."

_"Night Nate."_

xoxoxo

**I was slacking a little so hopefully this makes up for it :D**

**Do you guys like Lennart?**

**Miley and Nate are finally over! (yay?) Tell me what you think.  
**


	24. Press Conference and Then After

_"What you know bout me? What you what you know bout me?" Lip Gloss-Lil Mama_

xoxoxo

"Nate who is this girl in the picture with you?"

"She's a friend."

"Hannah, are you and Nate dating now?"

"No. We're not. We're just...friends."

"Shane are you and Mitchie an item?"

"We're just really good friends."

"Hannah where do you see yourself next summer?"

"I'll have already gotten a Vanity Fair cover."

"Hannah what do you have to say about your online nude pictures?"

"I don't have any."

"Hannah what if I say that I've printed out one of those photos?"

"I would have to say that that is a false accusation. I have never in my life taken nude photos and I would never post them online."

"Hannah what is this about? You and Lennart Raynard?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hannah why are you avoiding the question?"

"Why are you prying?"

Jason was quick to cover Miley's rudeness,"Uhh what she means is, could you possibly re-word the question."

The reporter talked more abruptly,"What. Is. The. Relationship. Between. You. And. Lennart. Raynard?"

"Uhhh well, me and him are just friends."

"TMZ recently caught Lennart getting on your bus."

"They did?"

"Yes. They did. Would you like to explain yourself?"

"...What was the question?" Miley started squirming in her seat.

"Explain why Lennart Raynard was getting on your bus at midnight."

"Oh, that's easy. We're really good friends."

"So he spends the night with you?"

"Yes. That's the only time we can catch up." Miley caught what she said,"Wait, no. That's not what I meant."

"But it's what you said."

"Yes but let me explain."

"Mitchie! How does it feel to be on tour for the first time?"

"It's a bunch of fun when you're with your friends."

"Is it like a sleepover every night?"

"Yeah. It's really great because we've all gotten really close. We're like family."

"What do you say to this Shane?"

"Me and Mitchie met maybe a year ago. So it's great that we are still friends."

Miley butted in,"Can I just explain to you what was going-"

"Jason you and Cora? What's up? Trouble in paradise?"

"Oh no. Me and Cora aren't dating."

"Not anymore?"

"We never started."

Miley tried again,"Wait just let me -"

"Thanks for watching folks. Hope you tune in tomorrow night for the shocking story on Mikayla. The side of her you haven't seen yet."

"CUT!"

The advisor ran up onto the set,"That was great guys. Thanks for coming. Hope you guys visit soon."

Miley tried one last time,"Let me just-"

The advisor started to usher them off of the set,"Okay thanks guys. See you again soon."

Miley was stuttering,"No but wait.. I ... ugh!" She gave up. She looked to Nate for some comfort but Nate kept walking with his hands in his pocket as he strode toward Alex.

"Hey they mystery girl." Nate wore a sexy sly smirk.

Alex smiled.

Nate took his right hand out of his pocket and Alex wrapped her arms around his right arm. They walked out the studio doors together with a smiles on their faces, looking like a real couple.

* * *

"So where am I sleeping tonight?" Alex smiled looking at Nate.

Nate and Alex were sitting in the limo to get to their stadium that they were performing at. Everybody was talking loudly, trying to be heard over the music and the wind from the open windows. Alex was sitting by Nate still holding onto his arm.

Nate smiled. "In my bed where else?"

Nate and Alex were beaming at each other.

Miley was still upset that she didn't get the chance to clear her name. She looked around the limo. Shane had his arm around Mitchie. Jason, Mitchie and Shane were having a discussion. Then she stopped on Nate and Alex. Miley was pouting at this point. Nate was paying way too much attention to Alex. Alex was holding on to Nate way too tightly.

* * *

On stage Miley was out of breath. She was smiling, hearing everybody in that stadium chant her name.

"ALRIGHT THANKS GUYS! HA! I wanna sing y'all a song...that y'all know."

The guitar started strumming.

Miley started to sing, "I probably shouldn't say this but at times I get so scared..."

As she was singing her song, she thought about Nate. Tonight her songs seemed to revolve around Nate. "The Driveway" "Full Circle" "Bottom of the Ocean" "Four Walls" "Goodbye" "7 Things" was the last song of the night.

"...You make me love you...you do oh... ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo la de da ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo" Miley smiled and looked out in the crowd waiting for the roar of applause. Miley turned around and yelled "I STILL HATE YOU!"

Nate was getting ready in the back. He faintly heard what Miley said and faded off in his voice warmups. He looked around and saw Alex laughing with Mitchie. Mitchie was already done performing. Now it was Connect 3's turn. Nate, Jason, and Shane ran up onto the stage as Miley was still on stage ranting to the fans about her relationship.

"Thanks Hannah for the lovely performance." Shane smiled and patted Miley on the back.

Miley looked over at Shane and walked off the stage.

Connect 3 started to play "Burnin' Up." Nate looked on the side stage and saw Mitchie and Alex dancing to them playing. He smiled and kept on singing.

They ended with "Live to Party"

Shane yelled, "YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN SO GOOD...WE'LL LET YOU HEAR THIS SONG WE'VE BEEN WORKING ON..."

Nate sat down at the piano and started to sing as he played, "Young hearts, I believe we are not far..."

As the song finished Nate was getting up to take a bow with his brothers at center stage. Alex's eyes met with Nate's and he gave her a smile meant just for her. Alex blushed, something she didn't do often.

As Connect 3 was taking their final bow, Mitchie and Alex walked back to Mitchie's dressing room to get everything gathered.

Mitchie smiled her big smile,"If I'm not mistaken, I believe that you and Nate are on the love train!"

Alex smiled knowing what she said but it was so loud because of all the fans screaming at the end of the Connect 3 show that Alex screamed,"WHAT?"

They laughed and Mitchie pulled Alex into the dressing room, closed the door and said it again, "You and Nate?"

Alex smiled and said,"What about it?"

"Ahem, don't hold back now."

"Well I don't know..."

"Oh c'mon Alex... I know you know what's going on."

"Well I really like him."

"And I'm sure he likes you."

"What did you want me to do? That's right help you gather your things."

"Okay okay fine."

Alex started grabbing random Mitchie items, "Hey, what about you and Shane?"

"What about me and Shane?"

Alex looked up at Mitchie who was closing up her makeup bag,"Oh don't play coy with me! I know you know what I'm asking about."

"Honestly, I don't know myself."

xoxoxo

**Aww Nalex :D  
**


	25. Near Slip of the Tongue

_"I ran my mouth off a bit too much, oh, what did I say?" Float On-Modest Mouse_

xoxoxo

Alex was waiting in Nate's hotel room tucked in the hotel bed.

Nate was walking into the room when Miley stopped him.

"Nate I need to talk to you."

"What is it Miley?"

Alex sat up on the bed and thought "_Miley?"_

"I just think that I still really like you."

"Miley, I thought we already talked about this."

"I thought too. Listen I know we already talked about this. But I.. I'd rather be your friend than not have you at all. Please. Please don't be mad at me."

Nate being the soft-hearted guy he was, looked at Miley and pulled her in for a hug. Miley muffled into his shoulder,"You'll always be my Prince Charming."

Nate let go and Miley said,"Night Nate." Nate walked into his room and Miley went to hers.

Nate was already in his sweatpants and t-shirt. He walked over to the bed and climbed in.

Nate looked at Alex who was still sitting as he was laying,"Why are you still up?"

"No reason Nate." Alex laid down but she didn't lay down next to Nate, she laid down on the edge of the bed with her back toward Nate.

Nate sighed,"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Alex."

"Nate."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Alex. Just tell me."

"Nothing."

"Alex... Please tell me."

"Whatever it is you think is bothering me, it's not."

"I don't even know what's bothering you."

"Do you still love Miley?"

"Who's to say I ever loved her?"

"Nate. Don't try to sound all suave. I know you loved her."

"I still do."

Alex sat up and was pulling the covers off, Nate grabbed her arm, "Alex!" He started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're cute when you're mad."

"Don't try to sweet talk me."

"Alex, you didn't let me explain."

Alex sat still, "Go on."

"Well, I still do love Miley. She was my first love. She was my best friend. She's a close friend now. But I think I'm falling in love with somebody else."

Alex had gone through this several times before by herself. Was she just his rebound girl? How could she have been his rebound girl if he started dating her before he broke up with Miley? But they were already falling apart when Alex came along. Oh gosh, Alex was the other woman.

Nate still held onto Alex's arm, "I truly hope that this girl is also falling in love with me too."

Alex turned around to face Nate.

Nate lightened his grip, "Let me show her how hard I think I'm falling." Nate sat up and leaned in closer to Alex using one hand to balance himself on the bed and the other to caress Alex's cheek. Slowly their lips touched. Alex deepened the kiss though she was having conflicting thoughts about her and Nate.

Nate gently laid Alex down onto the bed never breaking the kiss. Alex wrapped her arms around Nate's neck. Nate pulled back and looked Alex straight in the eyes. She held his gaze for who knows how long. She went back up and kissed him one more quick time and let go of her arms from around his neck.

She whispered, "You should go to sleep, I'm sure you're tired."

Nate slowly nodded and went back to his pillow. He had his hands behind his head. Alex rolled in and laid her head on his arm and her left hand on his chest. She tilted her head up and kissed his cheek and tilted her head back down. Nate kissed Alex's forehead. And together they fell asleep in each other's arms. _

"I'm glad that I never have to worry about you ever having sex with another girl."

"What?" Shane looked down with a smile at Mitchie who was holding onto his arm.

She looked up meeting his eyes, "Well yeah."

Shane bent down and gave Mitchie a quick peck on the lips, "You're silly."

"Yes. Yes I am." Mitchie smiled her big smile. Shane pulled his arm out of Mitchie's arms and wrapped it around her shoulders while she wrapped her arm around his waist. They walked in sync into the venue.

Behind them was Miley, Alex and Nate.

In between her sucking up her cold coffee from a straw she said, "So. Do you think they're dating."

Alex who was walking on the right of Nate said, "It'd be about time."

Nate just looked up at the couple ahead of them and as his arms swung with his walk he grabbed Alex's left hand. Alex looked over at him and gave him a smile.

Miley let out a huge sigh. "Gosh you two love birds! Could you be anymore sickening?"

Alex looked over at Miley, "What?"

Miley pulled up her sunglasses, "You two. When did you start dating?"

"Umm. I don't know."

Nate just looked over at Miley with some confusion.

Miley tried to keep the conversation going but she messed up. "No seriously did you date Nate while he was dating me?"

Nate stopped making Alex stop abruptly. Miley kept going but stopped when she noticed that both Nate and Alex stopped.

Alex asked, "What?"

"Huh?"

"Hannah you dated Nate?" Alex looked at Nate and loosened her grip a little.

Nate quickly tried to cover up Miley's mistake. "No. She meant that were you dating me while I was dating Miley."

Alex didn't buy it.

Miley turned around and quickly walked up to Alex and said, "Okay, Alex. You can not tell anybody what I''m about to tell you."

Alex nodded.

"It's me..."

Nate interrupted, "Hannah! Uhh, is that Lennart over there?"

Miley straightened up and turned around abruptly, "What?"

Alex looked around and Nate let out a sigh of relief.

Miley turned back around, "Nate I don't see him."

Nate rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, I guess I made a mistake. I thought I saw him."

Miley slapped Nate's arm. Nate retracted with an "Ow."

Miley frowned, "Oh hush Nate."

Miley started back on track and Alex pulled Nate along as well.

xoxoxo

**Hey to my readers, I'm sort of losing steam. I don't really feel that motivated to write at this current moment. No worries though. I don't like when stories don't have an ending so I will finish this one. I don't know when it's going to end though o.o So we'll see what happens. As of right now, I have the next chapter written and I'll probably post it tomorrow if I'm not too bogged down. Anyways, if you do actually check back on updates religiously then there will definitely be one maybe two posted tomorrow and Sunday. Thanks for reading :D**

**Thoughts on Nate and Alex's relationship?**


	26. Hannah's Soundcheck

_"Love's not a competition, but I'm winning." Love's Not a Competition (But I'm Winning)-Kaiser Chiefs_

xoxoxo

"Mitchie what is this?"

"What is what?" Mitchie sat down backwards on the couch in her dressing room almost landing on Alex's hand.

"This Mitchie."

"Oh." Alex had found Mitchie's song book. "It's something I write my songs in."

"Can I look at some of your songs?"

"Uhh..."

Alex opened up the little paper book. Mitchie didn't want to but she did, she shut the song book closed and snapped it out of Alex's hands.

Alex stared at her empty hands, "Mitchie?"

"I'm sorry but you don't get to see them yet."

"When will I?"

"Umm. Well I guess you can hear one."

Shane walked in to the room without knocking, "Yo my girls!"

"Shane, there's a reason why it's called my dressing room." Mitchie finished with a smile.

Shane continued the banter between the two, "Ah yeah? Is there a reason you don't want me in here? Maybe a secret? Maybe a secret about me?" Shane leaned in closer to Mitchie.

Mitchie pushed Shane on the shoulder playfully and he landed on the couch next to Mitchie leaving Mitchie in the middle, "No Shane. We weren't talking about you."

"Ya sure you weren't talking about how sexy I am."

Mitchie laughed, "Yeah. I think we're both pretty sure."

Alex cleared her throat, "Anyways... Mitchie won't let me look at her song book."

Shane gave Mitchie a sideway glance, "Oh really?"

Mitchie looked at Shane before slapping his leg, "Don't you dare, SHANE!"

"I'd never." Shane yelled out, "TICKLE MONSTER!" Shane started to tickle Mitchie and they both fell to the ground. Mitchie was laughing hard, literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Alex put the song book down on the side table by the couch and stepped out of the room for the two lovies to have fun. She ran into Hannah.

Miley yelled to get Alex's attention, "Hey Russo!"

Alex whipped her head around, "Oh hey Hannah. What's up?"

"Oh, I was gonna go see Nate and Jason. Wanna come?"

"Aren't you supposed to be doing a soundcheck right now?"

"Eh... It's whatev."

Miley linked her arm with Alex. Alex was taken aback.

As they were walking down the hallway arm in arm, Alex tried to break the silence, "So. Hannah, do you have a boyfriend? You like Lennart, right?"

"Umm, ha ha funny story. No. I don't have a boyfriend. Lennart. Well..."

"Y'know it's okay if you don't want to-"

"No I do want to tell you. I want you and I to be able to be like best friends by the end of this tour."

"..."

"So, I guess I'll tell you about Lennart but the thing is, I want to tell you but I don't know if I can. I don't know if I can trust you like that yet."

"..."

"Lennart and I aren't dating. I don't really like him either...but he's there when I need some...activity."

"Y'know, Hannah. Lennart is such a cheater. Last time I saw him before we left for tour, he was the man who took Nate's girlfriend away from him."

"REALLY?"

"Well yeah I guess. He really liked her. I think he might have even loved her. I think that's why he was so reluctant to break up with her."

Miley leaned in closer, "Tell me more."

"Umm. The stage is right there and you need to do sound check right?"

"Yeah but I can do that while you talk."

"Okay..."

Miley was singing a verse of each song while Alex sat on the edge of the stage kicking her feet. When Miley finished and all of the crew were trying to set up for Connect 3 to come out and practice Miley ran over and sat beside Alex.

"Okay spill. Tell me the deets."

"Uh where do you want me to start?"

"Just tell me whatever. Start from the beginning."

"Well when I met Nate, he was dating this girl named Miley. She wasn't the kindest person to me but I respected her because I was friends with Nate."

"Oh, that's nice of you."

Alex just formed a little smile.

"I'm sorry, tell me more. Tell me about how you got so close to him."

"Him and Miley just broke up so that's when he and I okay'd our feelings to go somewhere."

"So you liked him while he dated this girl... Miley?"

"Well..."

"I mean like did you do anything with him?"

"NO we did not do the nasty."

"No like what did you do with him?"

"We just hung out and stuff like that."

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Hannah, you just saw us kiss a few hours ago."

"No I mean like before. When Miley and him were still dating."

Alex frowned and looked over at Miley. Alex studied Miley's face.

Miley stared back at Alex but then looked back and stopped her questioning by standing up. Alex looked back too and saw the boys walking onto the stage. Nate walked up to the girls. Him and Alex leaned in to give each other a peck on the lips. Inside Miley knew she should've been melting or at least feeling like she just lost somebody but her affection no longer stayed only with Nate but it was spread among several men in her life. She was no longer entitled to the hurt ex-girlfriend card. And she knew it. Nate led both girls onto the side of the stage and went to his first position. Miley sat down on one of the boxes and Alex decided that she would go see what Mitchie was up to.

"Hannah, I'm going to go see what Mitchie's doing."

"Okay. I'm just going to stay here."

"Mmkay." Alex snuck into Mitchie's room.

"BOO!"

Mitchie jumped, "AHHH!"

Alex fell over laughing.

Mitchie's faced went bright red. "Alex! Get up off the floor!"

"I'm sorry. That was just so funny."

Mitchie held out her hand to pull Alex up.

They sat down on the couch.

"So Alex Russo."

"So Mitchie Torres."

"Yes...Well, you and Nate."

"You and Shane."

"What about me and Shane?"

"What about me and Nate?"

"Alex."

"Okay fine... Whaddya wanna know?"

"I wanna know, what's going on with you and Nate? Where does Miley stand in all of this love mess?"

"I don't know. Nate's just been more open and it feels like he's let that road open so now we do occasionally kiss. Or something like that."

"Are you guys sleeping together?"

"MITCHIE!"

"No silly! Not like that!"

"Oh. Then yes. But you can't give me any crap. You and Shane do the same."

"Actually, we don't."

"What do you mean? Where does he sleep when I sleep over in his room with Nate?"

"He sleeps on the couch... Or the floor."

Alex started to crack up and Mitchie turned red yet again. Mitchie covered her face with her hands, "Oh my gosh I know! I'm so horrible! I could've shared the bed with him!"

Alex threw her arms around her best friend, "Mitchie you are hilarious. I love you!"

Mitchie let out a giggle, "I love you too. But HEY! You didn't answer my question!"

Alex let go of Mitchie. "Oh gosh! If you must know..."

"Yes I must." Mitchie finished with a characteristic smile.

"Okay so Miley... Umm I guess they broke up but he's been trying for so long now. That and he was trying to at least be a good boyfriend."

"Gosh... You make it sound like you and him are married or something or trying for a baby..."

"Mitchie!"

"I'm sorry but that's what it sounds like."

"I don't know maybe you're right. Maybe I don't really know. I don't even know anymore. Like remember Bradin. Yeah I spent time with him at one of Miley's parties. We were on the beach and he was telling me this story about how he's seen such beautiful stars before. He said he'd take me one day but I haven't talked to him about it since. And Dean. Well I broke up with Dean twice for Nate. Yet, me and Nate... Me and Nate are somewhere in between platonic and physical."

"Wait stop...Physical? Tell me Alex!"

"What is there to tell?"

"Alex. I know you. I know Nate. You guys use to sneak up to Jackson's room to make out at Miley's parties."

It was now Alex's turn to turn red, "How did you know about that?"

"I've seen you and him go up there and disappear for almost the entire night."

"Yeah well. Did you know that there's a possibility that Hannah's been having sex every night with Lennart?"

"Lennart, that guy Miley was dating?"

"Yeah."

"EWWW Gross."

"Yeah."

"Who else knows?"

"Well, I think it's supposed to be a secret but the times that we were allowed onto her bus, I found a large box of condoms in her bathroom."

"You were snooping?"

"No! It was on the counter top."

"Oh.. okay well continue."

"Yeah and every time I wait for Nate to come over to our bus, I wait outside of the bus and I see Lennart get on Hannah's bus. It's really weird. I didn't even know about them but I put two and two together and it makes sense."

"Oh that's weird."

"Yeah."

xoxoxo

**As promised.**

**Miley is trying to bond with Alex! Likey or dislikey?**


	27. Another Visit

_"Big black boots, long brown hair. She's so sweet with her get-back stare." Are You Gonna Be My Girl-Jet_

xoxoxo

"OHhhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhh, that feels sooo goooooooood. Oh Nate. Oh gosh. Keep going it feels so... sooo." Alex gasped unable to keep her breathing stable.

Nate laughed and pulled his hands away.

"No why!" Alex whined.

"Because, I'm tired."

"But you've got magical hands!"

"Yeah but do you really need a neck message right now?"

"Aww, Nate."

"Okay, okay calm down." Nate sat behind Alex. Alex waited for his hands to meet her neck again but instead she felt the touch of Nate's soft lips on her neck. She giggled and he continued what he was doing with his mouth.

Alex gasped. "Wait wait!" Alex climbed off of the bed and turned out the lights and climbed back on the bed to her original position. "Okay go!"

Nate grinned into his kisses as he laid them down on her neck. She was moaning in satisfaction. He moved up to her jawline. She turned herself around and laid a kiss down on Nate's lips. He willingly allowed for Alex's tongue to enter his mouth. Their tongues were messaging each other's. Alex let her hands roam up and down Nate's chest. Resting her hands on Nate's thighs she scooched in closer to Nate and wrapped her legs around Nate's waist. Alex allowed Nate to let his hands slide up and down her sides. Alex was letting her hands roam Nate's chest, she let them fall. She continued to kiss him. Nate abruptly stopped the kiss by pulling away.

He whispered, "Alex."

She looked at him with her vulnerable look and whispily said, "Nate."

"What are you doing?"

Alex was becoming embarrassed, "I just... I...I. nevermind."

Nate lifted up her chin so they were looking in each other's eyes and gave her a lingering peck on the lips before saying, "Don't be afraid to tell me anything." _

"_You were in New York but you didn't even bother to stop by and at least say 'Hi'?"_ Harper had called Alex several times over the summer but Alex had missed her calls and never called back.

"Yeah, I know I'm sorry Harper. It's just that I was really busy."

_"With what?"_

"Oh... You know."

_"With being a wizard?"_

"Harper! Don't say it so loud. And no, not being a wizard. We stopped training the day we left."

_"Why? That's a part of who you are."_

"Not anymore. We can't risk people finding out about us."

_"That didn't stop you when you were in New York."_

Alex was irritated with Harper. "Okay Stop asking me so many questions! Good bye Harper!"

_"Alex!"_

Alex clicked 'END'. _

"Miley's coming to visit." Nate had his right arm draped around Alex's shoulders. They were sitting on the Connect 3 bus couch.

"Really? Why? Didn't you and her break up?" Alex looked curiously at Nate.

Nate began to play with thread that came undone from his jeans. "Umm, yeah."

Alex wasn't convinced but she wasn't just about to dig deeper. Instead she put her attention to blankly stare out the bus window.

Mitchie and Shane were sitting on the bed in the back. They had their legs up in criss cross applesauce.

Mitchie reached her hand across and moved a piece of Shane's hair out of his face, "There. That's better."

Shane said in a kid voice, "Thank you mommy."

Mitchie quickly pulled her hand back. "I sure hope you don't think of me as your mother."

Shane smirked, "I sure hope not either otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this." Shane leaned in and kissed Mitchie. He kissed Mitchie but Mitchie didn't kiss back. Shane retreated a little bit disappointed. Mitchie saw it in his eyes. She smiled and attacked Shane. She caressed his face with her hands and kissed him passionately as they landed on the floor with a thump.

Nate and Alex didn't think much of the thump, the bus was always running over something. _

"NATE!" Miley ran up to Nate from the car and gave him a hug and then proceeded to give Shane and Jason hugs.

"Hi Miley!" Jason was the gentleman out of all the brothers.

Alex and Mitchie just stood shyly close by with small smiles. Miley had grown fonder of Alex and Mitchie due to the fact that she spent time with them on tour...but as Hannah. She gave the two girls a hug and it took both of them by surprise.

"Hi Miley." Mitchie managed to get out through her surprise.

Miley pulled back and in a that defensive tone she asked, "What?"

"Oh it's nothing. We're just surprised that you would want to give us hugs."

Miley then remembered that Miley didn't like these girls, "Oh right. Well I guess it's because I was on a hugging roll and accidentally hugged you two."

Shane tried to fix the awkwardness, "Anyways. What are we going to do now?"

Jason smiled a toothy grin, "O O! I've got an Idea! _

In the living room of their hotel suite, the gang busted out the Twister board.

Jason was on the phone with Cora while he was spinning the spinner. Shane and Mitchie were out and playing with the ends of Mitchie's long hair together. Miley, Alex, and Nate were still in.

"I'm so gonna win this!" Miley screamed this out.

Alex smiled. "No way Miley! This is all me."

Nate smiled that at least both of his 'girls' were getting along.

"Okay I'm tired." Alex sat down and took out Nate at the same time. "Whoops! My bad." She started to laugh as Nate grabbed her and tackled her to the floor.

Miley jumped up doing a victory dance. "Okay do you guys have any movies? I want to watch something."

Everybody was busy doing something and Miley felt left out. She looked at Nate and Alex and she felt a pang of remorse. She wanted what she had with Nate but she knew that it wasn't ever as good as what Nate and Alex had even now - they haven't even dated. Miley walked over to the counter and grabbed her phone calling Lennart. She spoke to him as Miley and she took her conversation to the room that was left especially for her.

It was well past midnight and Miley was still on the phone with Lennart. Jason was still on the phone with Cora. Mitchie and Shane...well Mitchie and Shane.

Mitchie and Shane were making out in Shane's room. Shane had his hands up Mitchie's shirt. Mitchie had her hands behind Shane's neck. They were sitting on the scratchy hotel comforter. Mitchie released her lips taking a huge gasp of air while Shane continued down to her neck. Mitchie started to giggle. Shane release for just enough time to seductively whisper into her ear, "You are so sexy." Mitchie pushed Shane away far enough so that she could look him in the eyes.

"Stop Shane."

Shane looked at Mitchie with wondering eyes.

"I need to know what we're doing."

A smirk formed on Shane's face, "Well isn't it obvious." He went back to sucking on her neck.

But Mitchie pushed him away again, "No...Are you... Are you..."

"What Mitchie?"

"Are you..." Mitchie let out a loud sigh, "Are we dating!" Mitchie dropped her head trying to hide the redness spreading on her cheeks.

Shane laughed at Mitchie's cuteness, "YES!"

She looked up with a smile on her face and he pushed her back down onto the bed and they started to kiss again.

xoxoxo

**Some Nalex; some Smitchie :D**


	28. Heartbreak

_"So long my luckless romance. My back is turned on you. I should have known you'd bring me heartache. Almost lovers always do." Almost Lover-A Fine Frenzy_

xoxoxo

"This is the last day of our adventures guys." Mitchie, Alex, Nate and Shane were sitting on the hood (not the very top of the car but where the engine is) of their red rental Mustang resting on the cliff overlooking the valley. The wind blew threw their hair.

Alex ripped her gaze from the valley and hugged Mitchie, "I'm going to miss this."

All of them agreed silently. Alex let go of Mitchie to wipe away the tear drop that was rolling down her cheek. This was the last day that her and Nate could act the way they had been acting - like two lovers under the stars. Alex pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Mitchie leaned into Shane. Shane craned his neck down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She wrapped her arms around Shane's torso.

They sat in their places quietly taking in the scene until Shane got a text.

Shane had his arms wrapped around Mitchie and didn't bother to pick up his phone. Mitchie reached over and grabbed his phone opening it up to read the text. Shane didn't mind, him and Mitchie always did this for each other. They had nothing to hide. They were also close enough to not care.

Mitchie stayed still after reading the text. She didn't say a word. She didn't make a move. But Shane could feel her tense up under his arms. "What's the matter Mitchie?" Shane looked down at her and she quickly got up releasing herself from Shane's arms. She slid off the hood of the car, yanked the car door open before saying, "Nate I would like to go now." A look of confusion hit the rest of their faces but refrained from looking at Mitchie. Shane spinned around, "Mitchie I'm the one who drives the Mustang." Mitchie looked at Shane indifferently, "Fine." She climbed into the back seat, unusual for Mitchie. She normally sat in the shotgun seat.

Shane crinkled his face but slid off the car and got into the driver's seat. Nate and Alex followed suit but Nate sat up front. Alex looked over at Mitchie who was looking out of the window. Alex reached over and touched Mitchie's hand. Mitchie pulled her hand toward herself. Alex was a bit hurt but Mitchie turned to look at Alex with an apologetic look on her face. Everybody remained quiet the rest of the ride to the hotel.

When they got to the hotel. Shane didn't even put the car in park before Mitchie jumped out of the car. She started walking fast toward the building. Alex unbuckled her seatbelt quickly but slowed down as she saw Shane rushing to turn the car off.

"MITCHIE!"

Mitchie didn't look back but she started walking quicker.

Nate and Alex watched as Shane got out of the car and ran to catch up with Mitchie grabbing her elbow.

Muffled Nate and Alex heard:

"Mitchie! What is wrong with you?"

Mitchie jerked her arm back toward her body and away from Shane and hissed, "Why don't you ask your beneficial friend." Mitchie turned on her heels and began to walk away again.

"Mitchie!" Shane started to follow her.

Mitchie spun around and spit out, "Do not follow me. And do not come back to the room with me. In fact don't even think about coming into my room tonight."

Shane stood dumbfounded. Mitchie looked in her hand before leaving, "Here." She threw the phone at Shane. Shane fumbled to get his phone.

Nate and Alex quickly got out of the car making sure they locked the car. Alex ran after Mitchie, catching her before she got onto the elevator. Nate walked up to Shane who was rooted to the ground. He watched as Mitchie broke down in Alex's arms.

Nate frowned as Shane grabbed his chest. "What'd you do Shane?"

Shane stuttered out, "I- I - I don't know."

* * *

Alex got a text from Shane as she was rubbing a sobbing Mitchie's back.

"Mitchie... I'm gonna go get some ice. What do you want to eat for dinner?"

Mitchie tried to talk but she couldn't.

"Okay. I'll be back." Alex got off of the bed and walked out of the room. Making sure she closed the door behind her, Alex ran down to the ice machine where she met up with Shane.

"SHANE!"

Shane turned around, "SHHH! Not so loud Alex."

"Sorry...Wait a minute. No I'm not. What'd you do to Mitchie?"

Shane sighed, "I didn't do anything."

"You must've done something!"

"I don't even know what's going on."

"Well, why did you want me to come down here."

"To ask you what I did wrong."

"It's obvious that I don't know. I'm going back to my room." Alex turned around and started walking back to her room.

"No wait!" Shane jumped in front of Alex. "Come with me."

"Shane be serious here. I need to go comfort my friend."

"I'm being serious. Come with me. Come with me to go get food."

"Ah hah no. I'll just call room service."

"Room service? No. We can just go down and get it. You won't even have to pay tip that way."

Alex thought back to her pocket and remembered that she only had a few dimes left. "Fine."

Shane and Alex already ordered food for themselves, Nate and Mitchie. Alex pulled out her room key and held in between her fingers as her order and Mitchie's order were placed in her arms. Shane's order hadn't come yet so Alex decided to wait for him. Shane looked at the hotel room key card. He grabbed it and ran.

"SHANE! GIVE IT BACK! DON'T YOU DARE GO INTO MITCHIE'S ROOM!" Shane was already in the elevator. Alex put down the plates and told the take out cashier to watch her things and that she'd be back to pay for them. Alex ran up the flights of stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. When she got up onto her floor, Shane was just entering her room and the door was closing behind him. She wanted to scream his name from keeping him getting into the room but she was so out of breath.

In the room, Mitchie turned her head and saw Shane. Shane's insides began to hurt as he saw his girlfriend crying on the bed.

Mitchie got up and was heading for the bathroom when she was stopped by Shane. "I'm really sorry Mitchie. Please tell me what I did wrong."

Mitchie couldn't take she was dry crying. Mitchie looked at Shane sadly and grabbed her phone texting a message.

Shane felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the message: **i'm sorry but i dont want to ****talk to you. i can't.** She looked into his eyes and pushed him aside as she got into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Shane could hear her cries starting back up. He couldn't explain this feeling he had in his chest. It hurt. Like it was deepening. Alex rapped on the door. Shane opened it and sadly walked out letting Alex in.

* * *

The rest of the night Alex stayed in the hotel room with Mitchie but Mitchie still hadn't come out of the bathroom. At around 9:00 she got a call from room service.

"Hello"

"_Hi Ms. Russo?"_

"Yes?"

_"You left some food down in the hotel restaurant."_

"Oh. Umm. Is it warm?"

_"We can heat it up."_

"Okay, can you heat it up then bring it upstairs?"

_"We sure can."_

"Thank you."

Alex placed the hotel phone on it's cradle. Alex knocked on the bathroom door and she could hear Mitchie attempting to soften her cries, "Mitchie? Umm dinner's coming up. So... wash up." A few minutes later Mitchie came out and the food came up. Alex paid the tip with the few dimes she had leaving the hotel employee very unhappy. Together they sat in the hotel suite living room and ate their dinner as they watched _E! News_. Mitchie was dry crying so it was a bit hard for her to talk when she wanted to.

"A-lex."

"Yeah?"

"I'm - sor-ry."

"For what Mitchie?"

"For - ruin-ing - your - last - day."

"No it's okay Mitchie. You need me so I'm going to be here for you."

"Thank - you."

Alex reached over and rubbed Mitchie's arm in a soothing way, "No problem." After a long pause Alex had to ask, "Do you want to tell me why you're mad at Shane?"

Mitchie's eyes started to water up again, "He- he- no."

"Okay."

"I - want - to - tell - you. But- I - can't- talk."

"It's okay calm down and when you're ready tell me." Mitchie continued to slowly eat her macaroni and cheese. Alex already finished her burger and fries.

A few hours later they were getting for bed and Mitchie's dry cries had slowed down and were almost gone. She tried very hard not to cry after dinner. Mitchie unrolled her bed sheets and climbed in. In their hotel suite there was only one bed. They figured why spend money on two when they were probably going to share a bed. (They also kept in mind one member switching with one in the boy's room). Alex slowly slid her feet under the covers and then got her nightly call from Nate. Alex refrained from picking it up. She knew that Mitchie was angry and heartbroken over Shane but this was Nate...Shane's brother. Alex looked at her phone as it rang. Mitchie stared at it too before softly saying, "You can pick it up."

Alex looked over at Mitchie and nodded. She picked up the phone and walked herself out to the balcony where she sat on one of the patio chairs and answered her phone.

"Hi Nate."

_"Hi Sexy."_

Alex blushed from the name he called her. "Whatcha up to?"

_"Oh nothing really. Just thinking about you and how sexy you would be in _my _bed."_

Alex giggled, "Nate. Is Shane close by?"

_"No, he's playing games and I'm...in the bed."_

Alex thought back to Nate in the bed... causing her to blush. "So... did you find out what Shane did?"

_"No offense Alex but way to ruin this mood I was building."_

Alex laughed, "What? What mood were you building?"

_"I haven't even gotten to kiss you since this afternoon. I can't romance you just a little bit before we go to sleep?"_

Alex smiled as she said in a baby voice, "Aww does my Natey Watey miss me?"

Alex could hear pleading in his voice, "_Yes. You don't even know."_

Alex laughed again. "I miss you too babe. But I just saw you this afternoon. It wasn't that long ago."

_"Yes it was."_

"Nate imagine us being away from each other for days. That's going to be even worse than a few hours."

_"What are you planning on going somewhere?"_

"No."

_"Then that won't be a problem."_

"It's not me who's leaving... It's you."

_"What do you mean?"_

"You. my dear, are a rock star. What am I to do when you leave for press or concerts in the next state over or something crazy like you going on a mini-tour for a week. You're a very pretty busy man."

_"No big deal... I'll be there for you. I'll even ask for your attendance on the bus."_

"Very funny. Like my mom would ever go for that."

_"Yes she will."_

"No she won't. A girl on a bus with 3 boys? I don't think so. But I love you for thinking positively."

_"WHAT?"_

"What? What's the matter?"

_"Did you just say that you love me?"_

"...uhh. Did I?"

_"Yeah. I think you did."_

"Umm, I don't remember. I guess not."

_"Oh... okay."_

Alex slapped herself on her forehead. How could she have let that slip? It was too early in the game for her to be throwing around that word.

_"Well Shane's going to bed now. So I'll see you tomorrow?"_

"Yes."

"_Alright, Night Gorgeous."_

Alex blushed "Night Dreamy."

Alex returned to her bed to see that Mitchie was still awake staring at the ceiling.

Mitchie quietly let out, "I think I'm ready to tell you now."

"Okay." Alex quickly got herself set up in bed turning to Mitchie as Mitchie did the same.

"I read Shane's text."

"Yeah? You guys always read each other's texts."

"Yeah. Well this time it wasn't the same stupidness his guys normally text him. It was from Zoey."

Alex's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah. I read the text. I wish I hadn't. Maybe then I'd be more happy."

"Tell me what she said."

"'Hey Shane. You were so good in bed last week. Can't wait till your in mine tomorrow.'" Mitchie managed to choke out before her eyes started to water again.

"You don't actually believe that text do you?" Mitchie nodded. "No, Mitchie you can't believe her. He was with you all last week..."

"No he wasn't. One night him and Jason went to go meet with Cora and her _friend._"

"Well... did you ask Shane what happened that night?"

"He told me he was just like me... A virgin. What could possibly make him change his mind so quickly?"

"Well first of all he's a boy. That's always on their mind. And Shane probably didn't even change his mind. You guys are like perfect for each other."

Sadly Mitchie answered, "Some people are perfect for each other but sometimes it just doesn't work out."

"Mitchie don't think like that. You and him are going to talk it out tomorrow."

"No we're not Alex. I don't want to talk with him. He should figure it out himself."

"Mitchie as far as I know. He doesn't know a single thing."

"Well, I'm not going to cry over it anymore...tonight. So g'night Alex."

"Night Mitchie. Feel better okay?"

"Yeah whatever."

Both of them reached over to their respective night stand and turned off the light.

* * *

Alex knocked on the boys' door while Mitchie was in her room getting ready. Nate answered.

He had a smirk on his face and grabbed Alex's waist pulling her in. "Well good morning Sexy!"

Alex smiled, "Mmm Minty fresh breath."

"Perfect for kissing my lovely girlfriend."

Alex giggled and pecked Nate on the lips. "That's all you get for right now."

Nate made a puppy dog face.

"Nope that's all you get. I need you and Shane and Jason to bring down our bags. Where's Hannah?"

"Hannah spent the night with Lennart or somebody. I don't know. I had you on my mind." Nate finished with a smirk as he leaned in to give Alex a deeper kiss but Alex interfered by putting her hand in between their mouths.

Nate groaned. Alex replied, "As much as I want to kiss you, we need to get this done with. We need to check out before noon and we have to get going in order to make it home by tomorrow morning."

"Long drive."

"Mmhmm without many stops. So get to it." Alex tippy toed up and gave Nate a lingering kiss on his cheek before leaving back to her room.

Mitchie was ready to go after packing her things. Today she wore her hair back in a pony tail and a stretchy head band to keep back her bangs. She was wearing sweat pants and a loose gray cotton v-neck t-shirt. Alex slipped off her cute sleeping shorts and slipped on a pair of sweat pants and grabbed a sweatshirt just in case she needed it to put over her tank top.

"Ready to go?" Mitchie nodded and grabbed her purse and a pair of big big eyed sunglasses to cover up her swollen eyes. Alex grabbed her drawstring back bag, threw her hair into a pony tail and grabbed a pair of sunglasses too so it wouldn't be too obvious why Mitchie had her's.

Together the girls walked down to the lobby and waited for the boys to get their luggage. A bunch of their stuff from the tour had already been shipped home and the tour buses were returned to their docking stations. Miley had rented a Prius for Lennart to drive her home in. Jason rented a mini van just in case there wasn't enough room in everybody else's car to take their luggage. Shane rented the Mustang because he'd never driven one before. Nate, Shane, and Jason were visible stumbling out of the elevator with their luggage and the girls' luggage. Alex couldn't help but smile while Mitchie turned around so she couldn't see her amazingly sexy boyfriend... ex-boyfriend. The boys rolled out the luggage to the mini-van and packed it all in. Then the two girls saw Hannah coming out of the elevator with big bug-eyed sunglasses and with her bags rolling behind her. They were surprised to see she didn't have more. But then they were mistaken, they saw Lennart come out of the elevator rolling two more of Hannah's purple sparkly bags.

"Good morning ladies!" Hannah smiled at them with a toothy grin.

"Morning Hannah." Alex spoke.

"So did you guys eat breakfast yet?"

"Yeah, we had a little."

"Oh... Well why don't we all go out for breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure why not?"

"Okay awesome. Lennart load up the car while the girls and I check out."

Lennart obeyed and as he struggled to wheel out 3 of Hannah's big sparkly purple bags, the boys came in to check out. When Mitchie saw them she slumped down onto the lobby couch and looked down at her bag. Alex went up to the counter with Hannah. As they finished checking out, Nate and Jason met them there to check out also. Shane sat beside Mitchie on the couch. Right about then Mitchie was wishing she had chosen to sit in the love seat.

Shane softly said, "Mitchie please tell me what's wrong."

Solidly Mitchie replied, "You should know... And I'm not riding with you. I'm going to go with Jason."

"Does Jason know?"

"No but he will." Mitchie stood up and headed toward Jason.

Shane watched his girlfriend walk over to Jason and he saw that Jason was nodding his head and handing the key over to Mitchie. Mitchie exited the hotel and headed toward the mini-van with Alex. Shane was interrupted when Nate nudged him on the shoulder, "Shane let's go."

Alex gave Mitchie a long hug, "Mitchie are you absolutely sure you don't want to ride with me in the Mustang? We might not even get to ride in a Mustang again any time soon. I'll even ask Nate to roll down the hood. It will be so fun!"

Mitchie held onto Alex and muffled into Alex's shoulder, "I'm sure, I need to spend time with Jason anyways. He's been so busy hanging out with Cora, I never get to see him."

Alex pulled away far enough to see Mitchie's face. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"K I love you."

"Love you too."

Alex watched as Mitchie climbed into the mini-van's shotgun seat and started up the car.

Alex waved at Mitchie one last time and pointed at her phone miming out texting and Mitchie nodded her head. Alex walked to the Mustang where she met up with Shane and Nate. Shane climbed into the driver's seat, Alex in the back, and Nate in the shotgun seat.

Shane started to drive and followed Jason out of the parking lot.

Shane looked back in the rearview mirror looking at Alex, "Alex?"

"Mm?"

"Do you know why Mitchie's upset with me?"

"Mmhmm."

"Can you tell me?"

Alex shook her head no.

"Why not?"

"She said that you should be able to figure it out."

"But I don't even know. Can you at least give me a hint?"

"It has something to do with a text message you got."

"That one that she read yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Shane quickly pulled out his cell phone and looked through his texts, he landed on one from Zoey.

Nate was holding onto the dashboard and yelled as Shane began to swerve, "SHANE! PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!"

Shane stopped the car and told Nate to drive.

"Are you crazy? I can't drive yet."

"Yes you can. You have your license."

"Yeah but I can't drive anybody!"

"I need to talk to Mitchie... like RIGHT NOW!"

"Why?"

Alex scooted up on her seat, "Shane calm down okay? I'm sure what ever it is can wait."

"No it really can't. Alex. I know why she's mad at me now!"

Nate looked over at Shane, "That's great, wanna fill us in?"

Shane looked down. "I need to talk to Mitchie first."

"Well then DRIVE MISTER!" Alex was somewhat excited that her two friends could be love birds again.


	29. Breakup

Shane ran out of his car and grabbed Mitchie by the waist. She turned around in surprise. Once she realized it was Shane she tried to push him away. She increased the intensity of her push as Shane resisted. He still didn't let go.

"Mitchie I finally realized why you are so angry."

She spit out with venom, "Really. Well that's great. I think it's about time you did. BUT you shoulda known from the beginning. Now let go of me."

"No... Mitchie I have to tell you. I've never."

"Funny you should say that because I really don't care."

"Mitchie NO! I need to tell you this."

"Well! If you're not going to let me go eat! Which I must do sometime soon, you might as well tell me HUH!"

"Mitchie I love you."

"Oh ho ho... No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Mitchie I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you."

"No you don't. How could you possibly."

"How would you know if I don't love you or not."

"I KNOW YOU QUITE WELL AND IF YOU LOVED ME then you wouldn't be doing... Zoey." Mitchie looked down and released her pushing.

Shane lifted Mitchie's chin with his index finger, "You've got it all wrong Mitchie."

"No I don't Shane. I even know the day you went and did her."

"What? And what day would that be?"

"That day you went with Jason to go see Cora."

"Oh.. No I didn't see Zoey. I went and got you this." Shane reached in his back pocket letting go of Mitchie. He pulled out a bracelet jewelry case.

Mitchie said in admiration, "Shane! No you did not."

"I told you Mitchie. I love you."

"No Shane... No you don't. Don't you even dare say that. Especially when I'm angry at you."

"But I do.. I do love you. I could be jumping off the tops of buildings for you."

"I hope you wouldn't. I think I need to get off your love train for like a breather. You need to just leave me alone." Mitchie started walking into the restaurant.

"But Mitchie, your bracelet!"

Mitchie turned around and walked backwards, "I DON'T WANT IT! You should keep it. Give it to someone you love. Maybe you should save it for your girlfriend."

Now Shane became quiet and only he could hear what he said next, "But I want you to want it. I want you to keep it. I love you. You are my girlfriend."

Mitchie turned back around toward the restaurant and disappeared through the door.

Shane whispered forgetting his hurt, "Gosh she's sexy."

* * *

Mitchie was moaning out Shane's name. Shane was on top of her kissing her neck. He slid his hands up her shirt and started to massage her sides. He moved back up to her lips, playing with the hem of her shirt. He began to pull it up but Mitchie pushed him off.

"What the heck Mitchie!"

"How did I even get here. I'm not that kind of girl and you know it Shane." Mitchie pulled down her shirt, sat up and fixed her hair.

"Mitchie I know you're not that type of girl to just sleep around." Shane smirked and caressed her neck with his hand while kissing her shoulder.

She pushed him down again, he landed with a grunt. "Yeah, if I ever did sleep with somebody it'd have to be with my boyfriend."

"So that's good because I am your boyfriend."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm your boyfriend."

"No... I'm actually single. But it's flattering that you think that I'm girlfriend material. Especially coming from a _pop_ star." Mitchie walked out of the closet.

xoxoxo

**Sorry this was really short. No worries though! I'll be posting some more today.**


	30. Here Comes THE TALK

"Bye Hannah! We're going to miss you so much!" Alex and Mitchie were having a group hug with Hannah while the guys were making sure that Hannah had all of her bags in the limo.

"Why don't you stay for dinner Hannah?" Mitchie was inviting Hannah over for dinner.

"Yeah you can meet my brothers." Alex giggled.

"Aww thanks girls but I really should be going." Hannah gave them one last hug. "I'll miss you guys so much too. Call me okay? We should definitely hang out when I'm in Malibu. Or better yet, I'll take you guys to your first movie premiere!"

Hannah climbed into the limo and air kissed the group goodbye as they waved her farewell.

As Alex watched the car drive off she sighed, "I'm gonna miss her."

Nate wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders and led her inside of the Gray house. Shane, Jason, and Mitchie stood outside still watching the limo drive away.

Jason's phone started to ring, he walked to the rose garden in the back yard. Mitchie and Shane still stood there.

"Mitchie."

Calmly Mitchie responded, "What Shane."

"I LOVE YOU"

"No. You don't. And it's okay that you're lying because I don't love you either."

"That's crap. You're lying."

"You don't love me Shane. You just really like me. So save your breath the next time you decide that you want to tell me that you love me because I won't be returning the sentiment."

"Mitchie!"

"Shane I'm going to go inside. But before I go. I will admit that I really do like you too. It could have been love but it's too early to say you love me. And you saying that makes me hate you more." Mitchie walked into the house while Shane watched Mitchie unknowingly sway her behind.

After eating dinner and a few hours, Nate and Alex were spending time up in his room..."watching a movie." Nate turned the volume up louder before returning his attention to Alex and her body.

She was giggling from Nate's kisses.

About an hour later, Alex's hair was a mess and she was almost naked. Nate was left with his boxers.

Out of breath Alex breathed out, "Nate, oh my gosh."

Nate was out of breath too, "I know."

Alex started to giggle. She rolled over and laid her head on Nate's chest. Tracing circles onto his bare chest she breathed out, "I'm thinking that, we should do this more often."

Then Alex and Nate heard a yell from downstairs, "NATE ALEX! Come down here NOW!"

They quickly got dressed. Alex fixed her hair and quickly ran downstairs.

"Mrs. Gray, did you call?"

"Yeah. I did. What were you and Nate doing in his room."

"Well we were watching a movie."

"Where's Nate?"

"Umm, I don't know."

Nate ran down the stairs, "Hey mom! Were you looking for me?"

"Yeah Nate. What were you and Alex doing upstairs."

"Mom, we were watching a movie."

"Well, you can certainly watch it down here."

"Okay. Well let me go get it."

Nate ran upstairs.

"Alex. Take a seat." Mrs. Gray was cutting up some vegetables for some crock pot for tomorrow's dinner. "So. How close are you and your parents Alex?"

"Oh, well I haven't seen them for a few months since I was on tour."

"It would be very nice if they came over and had dinner with us. How about you and your family come over for dinner. I would love to just eat dinner with all of you."

"Okay, I'll be sure to ask them to come over."

"That's not a problem. I've already asked them."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So Alex. Me and you. We're pretty close right?"

"Yeah sure. You're like a mother to me."

"Then I hope you don't mind me asking then, have you and your parents had the talk my dear?"

"What? I... I... well yeah. No not really."

"Do you want me to have the talk with you?"

"No I don't think it's necessary Mrs. Gray."

Nate came busting down the stairs. "Mom!"

"Yes honey?"

"We're going to watch the movie now."

"Okay, but before you go. Alex fix your shirt, it's inside out." Alex turned bright red.

"Okay thanks Mrs. Gray. I will be sure to fix it."

xoxoxo

**Another short one :/**


	31. I'll Be There For You

"Hey, listen I'm having a back to school party before we actually start school so I want you to come." Miley had called Nate's phone.

"Umm, sure let me tell Nate and Shane."

"Wait... if this isn't Nate... Oh hey Alex. You should come too. Tell Mitchie too."

Alex hesitated for a second. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, it's tonight so BE THERE or BE SQUARE!" Miley giggled at her silliness.

Alex stood still looking confused, "O...kay."

* * *

Shane pulled up to Miley's house with Mitchie, Alex and Nate in tow. The sight of her house was the same as they had remembered - drunk people strewn all over the place and the house was shaking from the music.

Shane parked the car a few houses away and together they all walked down to Miley's. As they walked into the house, they dodged the random drugged out bodies. Miley ran up to them at the door.

"Hi guys! I'm so glad you guys came! Here come with me." Miley grabbed Shane's hand. His other hand was holding Mitchie's. Alex and Nate followed. Miley brought them up to her room. Miley caught a glimpse of the expression on Nate's face. She knew what he was thinking, he was thinking about the last time she brought a group up to her room - strip poker. "Don't worry Nate, I learned my lesson last time." She gave a smile and ran downstairs. She came back up with Jake, Zoey, Lennart, and Tess.

Miley smiled at all of them who were getting comfortable on the floor, "So... Guys what do you want to do?" Nobody answered. "I was thinking truth or dare."

Tess stopped Miley, "No wait Miley! Don't you want to go down and dance?"

"Well yeah. But I want to catch up with all of my friends." The rest of the girls looked at each other and sneered.

Before Miley went on tour as Hannah with Connect 3 and Mitchie, Tess had been her best girl friend, "Miley are you delusional. We are not friends."

"We're not?"

"We are. But they are not friends with us."

"Please Tess stop being a drama queen. We can all be friends."

"Miiiley, that ugly girl f-ing stole your boyfriend." Tess pointed over at Alex.

Alex stood up, "I don't need to be taking this from you TESS!" Alex walked out and Miley ran after her.

"Wait no!"

Alex looked down at the hand that Miley had used to grab Alex at the elbow. "What are you doing Miley? I don't understand. Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

Miley was taken aback. She forgot again. "Oh, well. Me and Nate are ex's and I just wanted to stay on good terms with him... and you."

Alex had a hard time believing Miley, "O...kay."

"Believe me I do."

"So... can we just go dance?"

"Y'know what? For my new friend, sure."

Miley walked back to her room and let all of her friends go.

They all went downstairs. Miley went straight to the dance floor. Lennart tried to follow her into the crowd but he fell behind and Miley ended up dancing with a wrestler from the rival school. She was doing her usual stripper dance and so on and so forth. Alex and Nate wanted to just go to a dark room but they figured dancing will have to do. They started off dancing but ended up making out on the dancefloor. Miley soon moved on to her old crush Travis Brody. Mitchie departed from Shane when he tried to talk to her as they stood there awkwardly.

* * *

"So, Miley... Why'd you invite us to go shopping with you, again?" Mitchie and Alex were walking awkwardly beside Miley.

Miley smiled, "Ladies, today is the day to have fun! In a week school starts and I think we need to get some new outfits duh!"

Alex looked over at Mitchie and they both exchanged a look.

About a few hours later, the girls were quite comfortable with each other.

"So Miley, are you seriously dating Lennart?" Alex questioned Miley as she ate her Dairy Queen Oreos n cream blizzard.

Miley looked down at her Reese's blizzard, "Y'know... I don't know. I talked to Nate and he thinks that Lennart is just using me for sexual activity and that he won't be serious with me because he already has done it with Hannah Montana. But that's not true. Him and Hannah Montana haven't done anything."

Mitchie looked doubtful, "How do you know they didn't do anything?"

Miley said with force, "Oh, I know he didn't."

Alex and Mitchie gave each other looks but Alex continued, "I think you should talk to him soon. I mean at your party he was just about ready to rip your head off for not dancing with you."

Miley looked up from her blizzard, "Really? I didn't even notice."

Mitchie scrunched her face, "I think you should just drop him."

* * *

"Lennart, are you and I... what's going on with you and I?" Miley was unsure of herself as she sat on her bed.

Lennart looked over at Miley and started to push her down onto her bed. Miley eased herself down. Lennart climbed on top of Miley and hushed her as she tried to protest. After her little Hannah escapades, she was tired of Lennart. She realized he wasn't the guy she needed. After becoming just friends with Nate, she saw everything differently. She didn't really have the need to be sexual all the time anymore.

Lennart targeted her lips, she turned her face giving him cheek. He harshly grabbed her chin and made her face him.

"Lennart! Just let me go. Get off of me."

"Why baby? You know you want me." Lennart smugly spilled.

"Somebody's going to hear anyways."

"Nobody's home Miley. Your brother's probably off with the school slut and your dad doesn't care enough to be home."

Miley was hit by a ton of bricks. She hadn't noticed what Lennart noticed, "Get off of me."

"Nobody cares Miley. I'm the only one."

"If you cared about me, then you would get off of me."

Lennart let his hands slip down to her pants. He fumbled with unbuttoning her jeans while she consistently tried to push his hands away.

"No stop Lennart!"

Lennart grunted.

"No! Get off of me! Get. Off. Of. Me!" Lennart persisted. Lennart slapped Miley across the face with much force.

Miley gave up. She started to cry. Her cheek was burning from the impact of his hand. After a few minutes, Miley was sobbing and her tears were blurring her vision. Lennart had successfully ripped all of her clothes off and was undressing himself too. But out of nowhere she kneed him with all of the strength she had. He rolled over grabbing his most sensitive part and groaned loudly. Miley shot up and ran toward the door. Lennart grabbed her by the hair pulling her down. She yelped and landed on her backside. He wrapped his hands around her neck and chastised her for what she did to him. Miley was gasping for air. He let go of her and tried to pull her up but she kneed him again and ran, grabbing some clothes and her cell phone. He doubled over and fell on the floor. As she ran outside she pulled on her clothes. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Faintly, she could hear Lennart in the background calling her name with such force. Miley was fearful. She ran as fast as she could. Tripping out the door she landed with a thud hitting her head hard. She felt like dying. She laid there and considered staying planted on the ground. But then she heard Lennart pounding his fist against the wall. Miley quickly scuffled up, grabbing her phone, and ran. She bolted toward the end of her driveway. When she got to the residential street she quickly fumbled with her phone, rushing to dial Nate's number. But somehow she ended up dialing Alex's number. As she waited for the pick up, she ran in a random direction.

"Miley?"

"Alex." Alex could hear the fear in Miley's voice.

"Miley. What's wrong?" Alex flew into panic.

"Alex." Miley started to sob again.

"Miley. Where are you?"

Miley was in a complete and utter frenzy, "Alex, help me!"

"Miley, please tell me where you are."

"Alex..."

Alex got up off of the grass she was sitting on, "Miley tell. me. where. you are."

"I...I...I don't even know. Alex. Please don't leave me. Please don't hang up." Miley was now hysterical.

"Okay Miley I won't." Alex began to run in no specific direction but ended up at Miley's house. She ran up the driveway and saw the Stewart front door open and lawn gnomes knocked over. She was panting when she walked into the house. She put her cell phone up to her ear and heard Miley.

"Miley, are you at home?"

"No." Miley was still crying.

Then Alex froze as she heard the door close behind her. "So... You're talking to Miley?"

Alex spun around quickly to meet Lennart's hungry gaze.

"You should tell her that she shouldn't be such a tease if she wasn't planning on pulling through."

"Uhh. Right. Well if you... want me to tell her, then I think you should open the front door."

Lennart was in his wife beater and pants. He slowly came closer to Alex. "Y'know, I wouldn't mind you being the alternate."

Alex stiffened in her spot. She looked like an uncomfortable deer in headlights. She nervously giggled but quickly stopped herself, "Uhh, right well..." Alex looked around and quickly busted out the deck door before Lennart could grab her. She could hear him chasing after her. She sprinted toward the residential street. She couldn't hear much after that except for her feet pounding on to the asphalt road. She saw Miley and quickly ran into her grabbing her in for a hug. Miley buried her head into Alex's shoulder. Alex seemed frightened as she hugged Miley.

The next day Alex decided to pay a visit to Miley at her house.

Alex stepped up to the Stewart front door. She knocked lightly. She knocked again, "Miley? It's me Alex. Open up please." Alex could hear running on the other side of the door.

Miley ripped the door open and hastily pulled Alex in for an embrace.

Alex didn't hesitate to return the hug.

"Alex, I'm so glad you came. I was so scared to stay here by myself."

"No problem."

"Alex, I was so scared that he was gonna come back during the night or something."

Alex pulled away far enough to see Miley's face. She had a bruised cheek, scrapes on the one side of her head and bruises around her neck. "Miley, when is your dad and Jackson coming home?"

Miley shrugged and sniffled, "I don't know. They haven't called since I... I mean you guys came back from tour."

Alex nodded and pulled Miley in for another hug, "I want you to stay at my house."

"Thank you. Thank you so much Alex." A few tears rolled down Miley's cheek and wet Alex's shoulder.

* * *

Mitchie was let into the Russo house by Justin, Alex's older brother.

"Hi there Mitchie!" Justin said with an unusual perky voice.

Mitchie hesitated and said slowly, "Hi... Justin."

"So what brings you to this side of town?"

"Umm, Justin I live right next door."

"Oh, is that so?" Justin finished with an English accent.

"Mmyeah, so. Can I come in?"

"Of course. Do enter."

Mitchie gave him a weird look and quickly made her way to Alex's room, where she found Alex...and Miley. Mitchie stopped in her tracks like she ran into a wall.

"Mitchie!" Alex got up and hugged Mitchie.

Mitchie giggled, "Hi Alex!"

When Alex let go Mitchie looked down, "Oh, hi Miley. I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Oh yeah, I want to spend time with my new besties."

Mitchie gave another confused look, "Oh, okay." Mitchie saw the faint shadows from Miley's scabs, which were heavily covered with make-up. Mitchie wanted to ask about the scraps all along one side of Miley's face but she thought better of it and decided not to.

Mitchie stayed over for the night. The girls had a sleepover and had a fun movie night where they watched chick flicks and romantic comedies where the girls always got the prince charming.

xoxoxo

**I ended up having to scrap a part of this chapter and combine it with the next chapter so hopefully it all goes together okay. I just wanted Lennart gone. Almost rape is a touchy subject for a lot of people and I apologize if I offended you with that.**

**So, one more chapter and this story is done. It's kinda sad, but it just leaves more possibilities for other things to happen. If you guys want a sequel to this story, tell me :) If not, then tell me too :) If you think me writing a sequel would be a waste of time and energy just holler.  
**


	32. Tying Up the Ends

"Mitchie open up! We need to talk!" Shane was pounding on the front door of Mitchie's house. He had been persistent for five minutes and Mitchie was tired of hearing the pounding.

She quickly pulled the door open and asked with clear and short words, "What do you want Shane?"

"We need to talk."

"No, it's obvious that we don't."

"No, it's obvious that we do."

Mitchie gave up and loosened her stance. She stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind her. "What do you want Shane?"

"I believe you already said that."

Mitchie frowned and was opening the door when she said, "If that's all you wanted to do then you-"

Shane stopped her by holding onto her left hand. She turned back around and closed the door again. "No that's not why I came over here."

"What do you want Shane?"

"I want to go out on a date with you." Mitchie gave him a doubtful look. "At least go out on a date with me. We can start over again."

"Why are you acting like it's my fault?"

"No. That's not what-"

"Well that's what it sounds like Shane." The volume of Mitchie's voice was escalating.

"Shhh Shhh, okay okay Mitchie."

"Don't you shhush me Shane Gray."

"Okay fine, Mitchie please just at least let me take you out so we can talk."

"You think that taking me out is going to solve anything? From what I can remember you never took me out. EVER. So you think just because this is the first time you do, you think I'm going to look at you differently?"

Shane stood dumbfounded as Mitchie continued, "Well think again Shane. I'm not like Zoey and I'm not sorry that I'm not either."

Shane pulled Mitchie back, "That's why I like you."

"Well I guess that's not enough." Mitchie's comment tore through Shane's heart as she yanked her arm back to her and got into her house.

Shane sat on the front step, defeated.

Mitchie still had some heart. She came back out and sat next to Shane on the step. Before the text message, Mitchie probably would have been sitting right beside Shane, almost sitting on him even but now, she didn't mean to but she left enough space between the two to fit a box of a 24 pack of chalk. "Tell me about it."

Shane looked over at Mitchie and tried to put his arm around her but she shrugged her shoulders and Shane didn't try again.

"I didn't sleep with her Mitch." Shane buried his head in his hands. "I'm still...I'm still... I'm still a virgin."

"Shane. How can I believe you."

"Because what I say is the truth." Shane picked his head up and looked over at Mitchie.

"How can I believe what you say is the truth."

"Because I love you."

"You don't love me Shane." Mitchie was tired of telling him over and over again.

"Why are you trying to push me away?"

"I'm not Shane. I don't have to try."

"What are you trying to say? I'm not good enough?"

"I never said that. And I never will... But you can't say you love me. And I know you don't. So just stop saying it."

Shane was aggravated. "Why don't you believe me when I say that I love you?"

"Shane! You throw that phrase around like it's nothing. The more you say it, the less it means to me."

After a long pause Mitchie started back up but a little more calmly then she had left off with, "Besides, I know that you loved or still love Zoey. That's why I know it would've been easy for you to slip up and be sexually active with her." Mitchie started to pick at her skin on her arm.

Shane frowned. "What? How do you know I loved Zoey?"

"So you don't deny it." Mitchie stated it like she was an interrogating attorney.

"What? No. Mitchie. That's not what I'm trying to say."

"Shane, it's going to be hard for me to ever think of you the same. It's going to be hard for me to just see you as my perfect boyfriend...ex-boyfriend... ex-friend."

"You've deteriorated me that much? You don't even think of me as your boyfriend? Just a friend?"

"Ex-friend. And now that I think of it, maybe we weren't even really friends. Maybe I was just some toy for you to get over Zoey... I was the rebound."

"But I liked you when I met you at Camp Rock."

"So? What did you do after Camp Rock. You left me. You acted like I didn't exist. I don't even know how I could've forgiven you. You suck."

"I was a jerk Mitchie, you and I both know that."

"Yeah, I was stupid to think that I could possibly have feelings for you." Mitchie started to get up. Shane pulled her back down and he gave her a kiss.

It took her by surprise at first but she deepened it. With tongues now, they were completely making out on the front door steps. Mitchie pulled away and slapped Shane. He stared at her for a moment but then they both leaned in and continued what they were doing.

* * *

Nate and Alex were left in Alex's house by themselves.

Nate slowly moved over to Alex's bed and sat down as Alex closed her door and locked it, "So, where's Justin, Max, your parents?"

"Justin... Well, he's probably with his girlfriend. I think her name is Becky, I don't know. Max... hmm, I think Max is at the skateboard park with some friends. And my parents, well my parents are out of town this weekend."

Nate smiled, "Oh...out of town are they?" He pulled Alex in closer to him.

Alex smiled, "Yes. They are out of town."

"Should I ask why? Or-"

"Well, what do you plan on doing?"

Nate gave Alex a sexy smirk, "Well..." He used his index finger from his free hand to draw a line along her abdomin down to her thigh. She giggled and he pulled her down onto the bed. She laid down beside him and he propped himself up onto one arm and stared down at her. A small smile grew on her face. She cupped his chin and pulled him down for a kiss. He deepened it. She began to giggle and in return he laughed breaking up their kiss.

As Alex stared into Nate's eyes, she quietly said with all of the meaning in the world, "I love you Nate Gray."

With the same amount of meaning Nate replied, "I love you too Alex Russo."

xoxoxo

**Fin!**

**I want to thank the people who reviewed and the 6 faithful readers who always came back to read every single chapter. I honestly do thank you guys :)  
**

**How'd you guys like it? Please do tell me :) Also, there's a sequel in the works called You Are the One For Me. The first chapter has been posted. Hopefully, you guys follow to the next story!  
**


End file.
